The Best Laid Plans
by Dragoncat
Summary: The sequel to AFTERMATH. At long last, CHAPTER EIGHTEEN is finally ready! It's a brand new day. Let's see how everyone's doing...
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: As I said before in "Aftermath", I do not own The Zeta Project, and since I'm not getting one red cent from these stories, there's nothing to sue me for. Oh, well. And now, here's the long-awaited sequel...  
  
By the way... thoughts are indicated by (), and disc recordings by ^^. OK?  
  
Chapter One  
  
^...Truth is I never had the stomach for building weapons, so I put an  
extra module in Zeta: a conscience, to make him rethink his  
programming...^  
  
Commander Lemac replayed the scene over and over again, and he still could not believe what he was seeing.  
  
When the first Infiltration Units were being designed, he was led to believe that these would be the ultimate weapons against crime. Robots that could pose as targeted individuals, enabling them to infiltrate their criminal territory and with a built-in arsenal that could rival a small army destroy it from within.  
  
Among these ultimate weapons was Infiltration Unit Zeta.  
  
After all the testing and target practice, Zeta seemed no different than the others. It was doing its job and doing it well for a good while. So when Zeta was assigned to infiltrate Brother's Day, the NSA was confident that this organization would be stopped in no time. But somewhere along the way, Zeta stopped following orders. It just ran off in the middle of the assignment. And all attempts at retrieval and reprogramming had failed.  
  
For more than two years Agent Bennet and his team tried to track down Zeta with the belief that it had been reprogrammed by Brother's Day agents. Why else would a robot stop following its prime directive? And then, three days ago, Bennet returned with a disc proving that Dr. Selig, the man who created Zeta, was the one who reprogrammed him all along. Since then, Lemac has been struggling to maintain his composure while he examines the data, which contradicts all previous reports about the renegade robot.  
  
(Unbelievable!) Lemac thinks to himself. (People laughed at the idea of robots being able to live like human beings, and I was one of them. And now I am looking at proof that a robot can not only have a conscience, but it can also have emotions and, stranger still, nightmares!)  
  
^Don't deny it, Zeta. If you had done your job in the first place,  
none of this would have happened. The Nosis would not have blown up,  
Rowen would not be a wanted fugitive, and Dr. Selig would still be  
alive if you had just done your job! ^  
  
^No! It wasn't like that! ^  
  
^This is your fault, Zeta. ^  
  
As Lemac scans the disc, he hears Zeta arguing with Bennet, but he can't see anything. The screen is pitch black. When Bennet was questioned about this scene earlier, he swore he had not spoken to Zeta at that time. He was busy putting Brother's Day agent Titus Sweete in prison. Even Bennet was surprised. Zeta, a machine, was actually having a nightmare.  
  
^It's your fault... your fault... your fault...^  
  
^Zee! Wake up! Wake up...! Please, Zee. Wake up! You're having a  
nightmare.^  
  
^Ro... It... it was...^  
  
^It was just a bad dream, Zee. Everything's alright.^  
  
^It was... my fault, Ro. It was all my fault.^  
  
And then there's Rosalie Rowen, a runaway juvenile who's been sticking to Zeta like glue since they met in Spring City. It is so much easier for Lemac to believe that she's some kind of evil accomplice, but according to Zeta's memories, this girl has taken it upon herself to be its guardian, helping it out every step along the way, teaching it how to behave like a human being. And when Zeta was having nightmares, she suddenly became its psychiatrist.  
  
^Zeta! Listen to me! This is not your fault, and I can prove it. Think  
about this: Bennet and the NSA believe you were reprogrammed by  
terrorists, right?^  
  
^Right.^  
  
^Well, Selig said he placed that module in you while you were being  
made. You had been reprogrammed from the very start. The problem was  
he didn't tell anyone about the module, not even you. If he hadn't  
kept it such a big secret, he could have been notified about your  
change in behavior.^  
  
Commander Lemac couldn't argue with that statement. (How can such a smart- aleck street kid seem so wise beyond her years?)  
  
^So to your knowledge, you destroyed people who were guilty. And once  
you discovered Dolan was innocent, the module kicked in, making you  
realize that killing an innocent man was wrong. You've been programmed  
to understand right from wrong. And you've been doing it ever since.  
Every time you notice something wrong, you'd do something to make it  
right...^  
  
Lemac begins to wonder if this is what Selig had planned for Zeta all along. (Was Selig trying to create a superhero?)  
  
^But, Dr. Selig is gone. Bennet will never believe me. I can't prove  
anything Selig said to us.^  
  
^Yes, you can. Remember how you showed me what went on in that lab  
when you. lost control of yourself? Those images came from your  
memory. Our encounter with Selig is in your memories as well. What if  
you were to download a copy of that onto a disc? We could send a copy  
to Bennet, and he could see for himself what Selig said about that  
module.^  
  
(Is Zeta... hugging her? I might as well be watching a soap opera.)  
  
^Thank you, Ro. Once again, you've given me hope.^  
  
"Well, Selig," Lemac says to himself, "I hope you're proud of yourself. Millions of dollars was spent on creating what we thought was a killer robot, and thanks to you, all it wants to do is fall in love with a teenage girl!"  
  
Lemac leaves his desk to look out the window. He can't stand to look at that disc any longer, but the images remain fresh in his mind. (How can such a tiny module cause a world of trouble? On one hand, Zeta is government property and supposed to be working for us. On the other hand, Zeta's built-in conscience prevents him from wanting to kill. He'd rather live like the human he pretends to be... Listen to me! Now I'm calling it a 'him'.)  
  
(And then there's Rowen, a street kid who knows he's a robot, but is willing to do whatever it takes to protect him.) Lemac can't help but smirk. (Let's face it; she's got what it takes to make a great agent. I should probably recruit her.)  
  
Lemac's train of thought is interrupted by the ringing of his phone. "Commander Lemac. What...?! How did this happen...? I want every available agent on this, understand?" He hangs up and dials a number. "Bennet? This is Lemac. I want you in my office on the double."  
  
Five minutes later, the office door slides open allowing Bennet to walk inside.  
  
"Commander, sir, does this involve your decision on Project Zeta?"  
  
"I'm afraid Zeta is the least of our problems right now. I just received a call concerning Agent West."  
  
Bennet can already feel the chill running down his spine. (What has that idiot done now?)  
  
Commander Lemac continues, "Since your report on Project Zeta, I've had your team reassigned to keep them busy while I reviewed the evidence. Rather than having West growing mould behind a desk, I sent him to help transport a prisoner for a courtroom appearance. The transport team has been ambushed en route. Apparently stealth vehicles had run the transport car off the road, crashing it into a ditch. I don't yet know the extent of the injuries. I'm hoping West will explain after he's been treated. But the fact of the matter is... The prisoner has escaped."  
  
Bennet's chill becomes colder with each second. "Sir? Is the prisoner who I think it is?"  
  
"Titus Sweete." 


	2. Chapter Two

Dragoncat, here! Sorry it took so long, but the wait is finally over. And now...  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It's been a week now since his 'release' from custody, but Titus Sweete understands all too well the importance of his situation. Now that he's made the NSA's Top 10 Most Wanted, he must maintain an even lower profile than before. To do otherwise would be suicidal.  
  
As he shaves off the stubble he acquired while staying with the NSA, he thinks back to Operation: Sinking Ship. The instructions were simple enough: locate the 'Floating Fortress' and destroy it. Getting the equipment needed was no problem. He had enough funding at our disposal thanks to the 'donations' forwarded by his old buddy, Eugene Dolan. (That pencil-pusher had no idea where the money was really going. Thank God for dummy corporations. I've always said that the only thing better than having what you need, is having the money to pay for it.)  
  
The hard part, of course, was finding the target. It sickens him to think that somewhere out at sea was a factory making robot technology that would eventually wipe humanity off the face of the earth. (What were those fools thinking?) Fortunately, he was able to grab hold of Dr. Edmunds, a hologram expert. With a little persuasion, he was willing to cooperate. He impersonated Dr. Selig, and gave us the location of that Floating Fortress. But then, he and Curtis made a run for it in an escape pod. Sweete will never understand why Curtis bailed out on him like that. Out of all the people he worked with, he trusted Curtis the most.  
  
But Sweete didn't let this one act of betrayal stop him from the task at hand. Despite getting captured, he was able to set off the bombs and shoot down that wacko scientist, Dr. Selig. (Let's see him make any more synthoids now.)  
  
Synthoids. As Sweete puts on a fresh set of clothes, he can't help but think back to being interrogated by that stuck-up Agent Bennet.  
  
^Where's Zeta?^  
  
^Who?^  
  
^The synthoid! Your puppet!^  
  
^I don't do synthoids.^  
  
Sweete's train of thought is broken by a knocking on the door. "Sweete, are you ready? It's time to go."  
  
Sweete opens the door. It's one of the underlings who helped him escape. His arrival means only one thing: It's time to report to the boss.  
  
About an hour later, Sweete's winding ride through the city arrives at a building near the warehouse district. Once the car enters through the garage parking, Sweete leaves the car and heads straight for the elevator. Using a key the underling gave him, he unlocks a latch below the elevator buttons, revealing a blue button for making the elevator descend ten feet underground to a hidden base. As the doors open, Sweete can't help but smile. (It's good to be back)  
  
As he walks down the hallways, he pretends not to notice the staring eyes from fellow agents as they walk past him. Titus Sweete is something of a legend in the Brother's Day organization. He led the team that destroyed the Floating Fortress, blowing it to smithereens. Even though he was captured, he completed his mission. He even managed to shoot down Dr. Selig, the scientist behind all those robots. He's the kind of stuff that top agents are made of, a shining example to the organization. It's no wonder that the Commander decided to organize his escape. An agent like Titus Sweete is worth the effort.  
  
Further down the hall and down a flight of stairs, Sweete is escorted into a dark room. He's been in this room before. This room determines the fate of every agent in the organization. This room is where an agent can either receive orders, or have his fate sealed. Sweete was never told what the Commander has in store for him since the escape. But now, in this very room, he is about to find out.  
  
Wearing his best poker face, he says, "Agent Sweete reporting, sir."  
  
Suddenly, a single spotlight shines down on him as a voice from the darkness replies, "Welcome back, Agent Sweete. Have a seat. We have much to discuss."  
  
A second spotlight shines on a chair about three feet in front of him. He sits down as ordered. Sweete knows it's not polite to refuse anything from the Commander.  
  
The Commander continues, "First I wish to congratulate you on your success with Operation: Sinking Ship. Of course, with each assignment, there's always the risk of being captured, but nevertheless, you did what you were ordered. The Floating Fortress is destroyed. Good work."  
  
Sweete slightly bows his head. "Thank you, sir. Although I must admit there was an act of treason during the mission. It seems Agent Curtis decided to make a run for it with Dr. Edmunds at the last minute. I still find it hard to believe that he'd pull a stunt like that."  
  
"He didn't."  
  
Sweete raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, sir?"  
  
"Agent Curtis reported to us, claiming that when he went to retrieve Dr. Edmunds at his apartment, he saw two Edmunds before getting knocked unconscious. Since Edmunds is an expert on holograms, he found someone to fill in for himself and Agent Curtis while he made his escape. When Curtis regained consciousness, you had already left. Therefore, he did not betray you."  
  
"Then who...?"  
  
"Tell me, Sweete. During your stay with the NSA, did anyone ask you questions about a synthoid?"  
  
"Yeah. Bennet kept asking me about a synthoid. I think he called it 'Zeta'."  
  
"Yes. Infiltration Unit Zeta."  
  
Another spotlight shines to Sweete's left. He can now see a table with a file on it. Sweete fetches the file and returns to his seat. He opens the file and sees a wanted poster with two faces on it. One is a robot, the other a human.  
  
"This," the Commander says, "is Infiltration Unit Zeta. According to our sources, this robot was sent to infiltrate our organization over two years ago. During that time, it stopped obeying orders and went on the run. The NSA has been hunting it down, thinking we had reprogrammed it."  
  
"And they think I knew something about it?"  
  
"Apparently, they had good reason to think so."  
  
Sweete raises an eyebrow again as the Commander continues, "One of our sources in the NSA managed to obtain access to Commander Lemac's office. There he discovered a disc containing a large amount of data. He managed to make a copy, which I have looked over and discovered images of you talking face-to-face... Don't worry, Sweete. Let me finish. These images are memories of the synthoid known as Zeta. At the time, he was disguised as Eugene Dolan."  
  
(Dolan?! The pencil-pusher?!) Sweete's moment of shock almost makes him drop the file.  
  
The Commander carries on. "I had our hacker team do some research on Dolan. It turns out he was away during some of your meetings with him. The NSA suspected Dolan of being an accomplice of ours, but he overheard you say that Dolan was innocent. That interfered with his prime objective to 'mimic and destroy targeted individuals'. Zeta did not want to kill an innocent man. That was when he went on the run."  
  
Sweete flipped a page to find another wanted poster. This one was of a young girl.  
  
"This is Rosalie Rowen. Zeta met her in Spring City, and according to the data, she's been something of a guardian angel to him. Would you believe she's been teaching him to behave like a human?"  
  
Sweete begins to hate the girl already. (Is she crazy or something?)  
  
"And the data also shows she's the one who impersonated Curtis on the sub. Dr. Edmunds gave her a holographic device to use while Zeta posed as Edmunds. They needed a ride to the Floating Fortress to find Dr. Selig. You just happened to have been heading there yourself."  
  
"So that explains them bailing out when they did," Sweete says, relieved to know it wasn't really Curtis. But this information fuels his hatred for robots even more. "So that robot was trying to find his master?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently, since the NSA was convinced that Zeta had been reprogrammed by us, they wanted to reprogram him back into a killer robot again. Zeta and his friend thought that by talking to Selig, he could prove that Zeta was not a killer anymore. Surprisingly, they were right. Selig had secretly implanted an extra module in Zeta to act as a conscience so he wouldn't kill. But before Zeta could properly introduce himself, you blew up the fortress and shot down Selig's escape pod. His greatest creation was right in front of him, and he never knew it. "  
  
Sweete can't help but smirk. "So now he can't clear his name. The NSA will be chasing him from here to Calcutta."  
  
"No," the Commander replies, "they won't. The girl convinced Zeta to make copies of his memories into the disc that our agent had copied from. Those wanted posters have been removed from the Federal Warrant List. It seems they've allowed Zeta to stay with the girl. They're free to walk the streets."  
  
The thought of a robot free to walk the streets, pretending to be a human being infuriated Sweete to the boiling point. "Sir, with all due respect, we can't allow this. This is just the type of thing we've been trying to avoid."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Sweete. That's why we're working on a plan to destroy Zeta before they start making more like him. And this is why I had you released. I want you to lead the mission once we've formulated a plan. For now, you are to report to your desk. Use this time to compose yourself. I found this information to be quite shocking, myself."  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." Sweete leaves the room and heads for his office.  
  
At the end of the dark room facing the chair is a surveillance camera. This camera is wired to a computer screen in a spacious office where the Commander conducts his business. As the head of Brother's Day, he keeps his identity a secret, except to a chosen few. Now that the room is empty, he turns off the camera and ponders over the disc in his hand.  
  
(Yes, quite shocking indeed. The very idea of a robot falling in love is preposterous. What was that fool Selig thinking? And this Rowen girl must be insane. Why would she want to get involved with a robot? Can't she find herself a boyfriend or something?)  
  
The Commander's thoughts are interrupted by his phone ringing. "Commander, speaking... Really...? Good work. Continue surveillance for now." He hangs up the phone. (Okay, that's one part going accordingly.)  
  
The phone rings again. "Commander, speaking... He's conscious? Ah, excellent news, indeed. I'll be right over." He hangs up again and grabs his coat. (I'll have a plan for Sweete in due time, but first things first.)  
  
Okay, that's it for now. I promise to have Chapter Three ready ASAP. See you later! 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello, Folks! This is Dragoncat. I can't thank you enough for your patience. So much has been happening, making my writing time limited even more than before. Like any writer, I believe in making sure the chapters I write are worth reading, and your reviews are very important to me, and that is why I have made sure not to include any pancakes or lucky charms in this chapter...  
  
Don't ask.  
  
And now...  
  
Chapter Three  
  
As Zee lies on the bed, he stares out through the window watching the sky become brighter with each second. It has been over a week since Bennet allowed him to stay with Ro while the NSA reviewed the memory disc. Even though they haven't heard from Bennet, Zee and Ro are relieved that they are no longer wanted criminals. Now they are walking the streets during the day, and sleeping peacefully at night.  
  
There is no doubt in his mind that he can actually feel Ro, and holding her at night fills him with such a warm sensation. Even now, as the sun rises, he wishes that the sun would stay down a little longer and give him more time to enjoy these moments.  
  
Suddenly, he hears the shower being turned on. Ro is taking her morning shower. This should guarantee a few more minutes of caressing her pillow, to enjoy the traces of heat she left behind before it disappears completely. (So warm... so soft...) As he savors the sensation, he closes his eyes - despite the fact that he's fully recharged - and falls asleep.  
  
"Zee... Zee..."  
  
Upon hearing Ro's voice, he looks around for her, but everything around him looks so white and fluffy, as though he's walking through clouds. A moment later, he finds a tall mirror rimmed with gold. His reflection has him in his Zee form, but he's wearing a black tuxedo. This is very strange to him, especially since he does not recall morphing into this form.  
  
"Zee..."  
  
The mirror shows a figure behind him. He turns around and sees Ro approaching him from the misty distance. He is so relieved to see her; he almost does not notice what she's wearing. As she comes closer, Zee can see she's wearing a long, white gown with triangular elbow-length sleeves. Around her waist is a long, white sash, and around her neck is a shining pendant as blue as her eyes. Zee can't help but stare at this wonderful sight. She approaches him with the grace of a medieval princess.  
  
"Zee..."  
  
Seeing her smile fills him with such soothing warmth. He reaches out to touch her cheek...  
  
"Zee... Zee, wake up. Wake up!"  
  
A gentle shaking of his shoulders transforms the misty scene into a hotel room, and Ro's lovely gown turns into a casual green outfit.  
  
"Rise and shine, tin man. It's time to get going."  
  
"But... But where...?"  
  
"To San Francisco. Now that you're off the hook, it's safe to look for my family. Casey will be waiting for us." Ro grabs her backpack and waits at the door.  
  
Zee takes a moment to check his memory banks. "Oh, yes. I remember now. You're right. We should leave now." Zee removes the covers, gets out of bed and morphs. He's ready to go, but Ro's raised eyebrow startles him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Uh, Zee...? Don't you think that's a little too formal?"  
  
Zee catches a glimpse of himself in the dresser mirror. He's wearing the tux from his dream. "Oh! Uh... Sorry." He morphs into his purple outfit.  
  
The ride on the hover bus starts off quietly. As Ro glances through a magazine she had purchased at the station, Zee thinks back to the dream. This is not the first time he's had this dream, but it is the first time it affected his holomorphic program. He morphed into the tux without thinking. But he couldn't deny it was a wonderful dream, and he hopes to have it again.  
  
Zee makes sure no one is watching when he reaches into one of his chest compartments and pulls out Dr. Selig's pocket watch. As he stares at the second hand ticking away, he remembers Selig saying how there was never enough time. (He was right. There just wasn't enough time. Every time I tried to talk to him, something happened to prevent it. Finally, after years of searching, there he was, at the place where I was born, talking about the module that changed my programming. I wanted to tell him who I was so badly, but then everything exploded around us. And to make matters worse, his escape pod was shot down. Why did it happen this way? Why?)  
  
As Ro flips a page from her magazine, she notices Zee's face. It looks as though he's ready to cry again as he stares at the watch in his hand. Ro does not need to be a rocket scientist to figure out what's happening here: Zee is still mourning for Dr. Selig. She couldn't blame him, though. After everything that happened, it's no wonder he became depressed. Any other robot would not have reacted the way Zee did, but Zee was not any other robot. (Let's face it; he's a human trapped in a titanium body.)  
  
"Why did it happen, Ro? I only wanted to talk to him."  
  
Ro gently put her hand on Zee's knee. "Not everyone believes a robot can do the things you do: knowing right from wrong, feeling emotions. You're one of a kind."  
  
"I can't stop thinking about him. I still wish I had more time with him, and then I'd know what kind of plans he had for me."  
  
"You miss him, Zee. It's natural to feel this way. You lost someone important to you. To tell you the truth, I miss him, too. I never got to congratulate him. He created something wonderful."  
  
Zee stares into the glass window and sees his reflection in the glass. (How can this be natural for me? I'm a robot, a machine hiding behind a hologram. And yet, I feel sadness when I think of Dr. Selig; and at the same time, I feel love when I think of Ro. Is this normal human behaviour?) Zee places a hand behind Ro's neck and onto her shoulder, gently pulling her close and whispers, "Ro?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Bennet said I can stay with you while he looks at my memories, but that was eight days ago, and he hasn't gotten back to us. Even though no one has been after us, I can't help but wonder if the NSA will still try and take me away from you. I don't want to lose you, Ro. I know I'll never be completely human, but I can learn what I need to know if you'll keep teaching me. Please, Ro, promise you'll always stay with me. Please?"  
  
Ro understands what he's going through; she was there, after all. From the moment they first met, she was there for him. She pushed him in the right direction, answered his questions and even covered for him when he made mistakes: all just to keep him from getting captured and destroyed by people who didn't understand him. His creator had reprogrammed him without telling anyone, and Zee paid dearly for it. He's been hunted down, shot at and even taken apart. And all the while the man responsible for all this was too busy to be reached. And after everything they went through just to find him, he dies. Ro knows what it's like to be alone. She wouldn't wish it on anyone. And besides, she made up her mind days ago that she loves Zee. So as she looks into his eyes, she doesn't think twice as she smiles and whispers, "I promise, Zee. I will never leave you."  
  
As they cuddle, they do not notice the bus driver adjusting his rear-view mirror to catch a glimpse of the two lovers in love. Nor are they concerned with the other passengers pretending not to notice them. One passenger in particular peeks at the scene from behind a newspaper, and it's making him sick to his stomach.  
  
Later that afternoon, the hover bus makes it to San Francisco, and amongst the snickering passengers, Zee and Ro disembark. As they head toward the main doors, they are spotted by Casey, who greets his sister with a big hug.  
  
"Little Bulldozer! You don't know how relieved I am to see you. When a co- worker showed me an updated Federal Warrant list, your pictures were gone. I didn't know what to think. But then I got your e-mail saying you were finally off the hook." Casey takes a moment to stop and look at the little sister he thought he'd never see again, and then he gives her another hug. "You can't imagine how relieved I am."  
  
"I guess having a relative on the run from the government can be big news."  
  
"Yeah, my boss felt everyone had a right to know. He still hasn't forgiven me for blowing his big exclusive, but enough about that." He goes to Zee and shakes his hand. "Congratulations, Zee. How does it feel to be free at last?"  
  
"It feels..." Zee glances at Ro and says, "...lovely."  
  
Casey raises an eyebrow at Ro, who's trying her best not to blush as she says, "Well, look. We'd best be going. There were a couple of details I didn't mention in the e-mail."  
  
As the threesome leaves the station, the man with the newspaper stays a safe distance away as he dials his cell phone. "It's Jack. We've just arrived in San Francisco. They're heading out with some red-haired guy. I will maintain surveillance and report again in a few hours."  
  
Two hours later, they are in Casey's apartment. As Zee enjoys the view from the living-room window, Ro and Casey are in the kitchen preparing sandwiches. As Casey sorts out the deli slices, Ro tells him about Dr. Selig and the Nosis explosion.  
  
"Oh, man! That must have been awful. How's Zee handling it?"  
  
Ro is not sure if she should mention Zee's nightmares. "Well, I know this will be hard to believe, but..."  
  
"It was very hard to deal with." Zee's appearance in the kitchen entrance startles them both. "In fact, it still is. I'm very thankful for Ro. She gave me hope when I needed it most."  
  
Once again, Casey pretends not to notice Ro blushing.  
  
Later that night, Ro and Zee turn in for the night. Casey had prepared his foster mother's room for them. Casey, in the meantime, takes a look at the disc Ro had given him. Ro told him that they were going to send it to him in the mail, but that was before Bennet gave them the good news. Casey cannot believe what he is seeing. Through Zee's eyes Casey watches his little sister getting into one dangerous situation after another. And she was willing to put herself in this kind of danger just to protect this one robot. But at the same time, Zee was willing to protect Ro and anyone else who was in danger. The reporter in him begins to admire the footage. The stories he could write from this could put any exclusive his boss could conjure up to shame. But the big brother in him begins to intervene, and he dreads the thought of losing his sister again.  
  
After a few more minutes, he decides to call it a night. As he walks to his room he hears a strange, repetitive noise, and it seems to be coming from the other bedroom. He carefully opens the door, and what he sees puts him in shock. Not only is the robot on the bed, cuddling Ro like a teddy bear, but the noise he hears is coming from the robot. He's snoring. The robot is snoring! And Ro is sleeping comfortably through it all.  
  
Casey lies in his bed wide awake. His long-lost sister is sleeping with a robot that can look like a human, sleep like a human and, to top it all off, snore?! (It's going to be a long night!)  
  
Okay, folks! That's all for this chapter, but don't worry. There will be plenty more chapters where this came from, and the next chapter should be arriving soon. By the way, if anyone happens to remember the name of Casey's boss, I'd greatly appreciate it. He might be appearing in future chapters. Ta-Ta for now! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four

It's Dragoncat again! Thanks, LTC, for the name of Casey's boss, and also for clearing up the mystery of the lucky charms. I, myself, prefer cocoa puffs. But seriously, thanks to all who are enjoying the story so far and I hope this next chapter is just as enjoyable.  
  
And now, I am pleased to present...  
  
Chapter Four  
  
This time Zee feels more at ease as the mist surrounds him. He morphs into his tuxedo and, as he hopes, Ro approaches him wearing her beautiful white gown. As he holds her, the mist slowly envelops them, but Zee is not worried about it. Holding Ro in his arms and being able to feel the love they share is all that matters to him right now. As long as he's with Ro, he has everything a man could want...  
  
As Ro wakes up with the morning sun, she remembers a time when Zee would be the first to wake up. They always had to be out on the road before the crack of dawn - sometimes during the middle of the night - all in the hopes of evading Agent Bennet and finding Dr. Selig. But now that Bennet's leaving them alone, Zee is now in the habit of sleeping in. Ro can no longer deny that ever since his bout with depression, he's becoming more and more like a human. Even now, with Zee holding her in his arms, she remembers the first time they did this. Zee was having nightmares about Dr. Selig's death. As she soothed him, he went back to sleep holding her close to his chest. One would think his titanium body would feel hard and uncomfortable, and yet Zee's body felt smooth and...warm. And then, after their first kiss, they returned to their hotel room, where Zee told her that he could actually feel her. She decided to put this to the test: she blindfolded him while she slowly stroked parts of his body. As he stood there letting Ro slowly move her hands over his arms and chest, Ro discovered that not only did he react pleasantly to her every touch, but also that his hologram felt more solid than before.  
  
(This is incredible! It's like Zee is...evolving?)  
  
So now, Zee prefers to sleep on the bed snuggling up to Ro. On one hand, he is no longer having nightmares. On the other hand, Zee wakes up later than usual.  
  
According to the clock on the nearby table, the time is now 8:17. (Good grief! Casey! He's probably gone to work already.) She's about to wriggle out of Zee's loving grip when she notices Zee's arms don't look robotic. They look human. (How could Zee's hologram be on while he's still snoring soundly?) As she slowly lifts the bed sheets, she discovers that Zee is indeed in his human form, except that he appears to be topless...and bottomless.  
  
(Dear God! I'm in bed with a naked man!)  
  
After taking a moment to calm down, Ro moves his arms very slowly. Fortunately, Zee is still in a deep slumber, so she's able to climb out of bed without waking him. As she covers Zee with the sheets, she notices his face. He looks so calm and content. His smile makes Ro blush at the thought of what he could be dreaming of. She decides to let this sleeping robot lie while she treats herself to a nice, cold shower.  
  
About thirty minutes later, Ro returns to the bedroom. Zee is still sleeping, still smiling. As she finishes getting dressed, she can't seem to take her eyes away from Zee. He looks so handsome, it would be so easy for her to just bend over and gently kiss him. But the gentle rumbling in her stomach reminds her that it's past breakfast time. And since Zee does not need to eat, she decides to let him enjoy his dream a little while longer.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen, she finds a covered plate with a note that reads:  
  
Dear Rosalie:  
  
You and Zee were sleeping so soundly, I just didn't have the heart to  
wake you. Besides, I figure you'd want to catch up on your beauty  
sleep. So I've prepared a plate for you. You can microwave it if it's  
cold. I remember Zee saying he does not need to eat.  
  
I'll see you after work.  
  
Love  
Casey  
  
Ro lifts the lid to find scrambled eggs, pancakes and a sausage. She can't remember the last time she had such a big meal. If Zee could eat, she'd definitely ask him to share it with her. (Now there's a romantic scene: The two of them sharing a meal in a fancy restaurant. They'd be quite the couple, the envy of everyone around them...)  
  
"Ro? Ro, where are you?"  
  
Ro places her plate in the microwave. "Zee, I'm in the kitchen." (That's strange. He sounds worried.)  
  
Zee emerges from the hallway. "There you are. Has Casey left for work already?"  
  
"Yes, he probably has to make early... Good Lord!"  
  
"Ro, what's wrong? Why are you blushing?"  
  
(How can he stand there and ask me that?) With her eyes closed, she says, "Zee, look...at...what...you're...wearing!"  
  
Zee looks down at himself and discovers that his holomorphic program has him appearing as a human without any clothing. (But how did...?)  
  
Before he can say anything, Ro wraps a hand towel around his waist - although it doesn't really cover him - and herds him back to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. "Zee, what in the world is the matter with you? You can't run around like that!"  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Ro. I..."  
  
"I realize you don't need to wear real clothing like I do, but there's a big difference between a naked robot and a naked human, and that towel isn't big enough to cover it. So please, Zee... Put something on!"  
  
Rather than upset Ro any further, Zee concentrates on his purple outfit. Seconds later, the hand towel is on the floor, but Zee is fully dressed, much to Ro's relief.  
  
"Ro, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize..." Zee sits on the floor with his back against the wall next to the bed, his arms hugging his knees. "I can't believe I did that. I had no idea my holomorphs were activated."  
  
Ro can never stay mad at Zee, especially with that look of shame on his face. So she sits next to him and says, "Zee, I'm sorry I snapped at you. The truth is your hologram came on while you were sleeping. I can't deny I was shocked at first, waking up in the arms of a naked man, but you looked so handsome, I saw no need to wake you while I had...breakfast! The microwave!" Ro hurries to the kitchen.  
  
Zee, meanwhile, ponders over what Ro had just said. (Your hologram came on while you were sleeping.) While he was sleeping...he was dreaming about Ro; being able to hold her, feel her, love her; and how she makes him feel like a...a man. That had to be what activated his hologram. But it shouldn't have activated at all. When he sleeps, his body completely shuts down...or at least, it's supposed to.  
  
(What's wrong with me?)  
  
After flying down the stairs, Ro sits by the microwave, which was never turned on. She needs a moment by herself to think. (First, he's able to feel me; and now, his hologram activates while he's asleep. That must have been some dream...) Ro blushes again. (...and Zee makes one very handsome man.) She takes the breakfast plate out of the microwave to study it. (I couldn't eat all of this now even if I wanted to.) She wraps the plate in a foil wrap and puts it in the fridge.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ro."  
  
Ro turns and finds Zee standing just outside the kitchen entrance. (How long was he standing there?)  
  
"I've ruined your breakfast. I'm sorry."  
  
Ro can no longer stand to see this wonderful robot feeling sorry for himself, so she puts on a reassuring smile, gives him a warm hug and says, "Zee, let's face it. You're evolving. I know it's hard to believe, but somehow you're doing it. This is just something we'll have to deal with, and we will. And don't worry about breakfast. That's a lot of food to eat at once, anyway. I'm more accustomed to smaller meals." She grabs two apples from the fruit bowl. "So, now that that's settled, how about we do a little sightseeing? We can check out some of the sights we missed the last time we were here. Perhaps a little window shopping along the way? I'll just grab my bag, and we'll be ready to go."  
  
Zee watches Ro as she heads up the stairs. Zee loves Ro for many reasons, and one of those reasons is how she likes to cover for him when he makes a mistake. When Ro hugged him, he felt the warmth that comes from being with her, but his advanced hearing picked up the faint rumbling from her stomach. She's hiding the fact that she's hungry to keep him from feeling guilty. For this, he loves her even more.  
  
But it does not change the fact that he just made her skip a hearty breakfast.  
  
Ro returns with a small shoulder bag. "Okay, Zee. Shall we go?"  
  
(I will make it up to you, Ro. I promise.)  
  
As the morning goes by, Zee and Ro walk the streets of San Francisco toward the nearest city park, stopping only at a Ground Wire to buy a root beer- cherry-cola to wash down Ro's apples. Zee is enjoying his walk with Ro, but at the same time, he can't help but wonder about what's been happening to him. His holomorphic program seems to have developed a will of its own, and it's beginning to worry him. (Ro said that I am evolving, but how is this possible? The only thing that makes me different from other robots is the conscience module Dr. Selig made for me. But Dr. Selig died before he could tell me anything more about it. He thought it had never activated, and yet it's made me what I am now...But what exactly am I? I'm not really a human, and yet I'm not the standard robot, either...)  
  
"Zee? Zee, are you alright?"  
  
Zee's train of thought is stopped short by the worried look on Ro's face. Rather than upset her again, he guides her to a nearby bench so they can sit and talk. "I don't want to worry you, Ro. It's just that this whole idea of evolving...It scares me a little. I'm certain it has a lot to do with Dr. Selig's module. No other robot has this module. No other robot can do what I do: feel emotions, feel warmth, dream. You're the only one I can talk to about all of this, and I love you so much, and yet...I feel like I should consult someone who knows more about robotic science. But the problem is...I'm afraid that the NSA will use this as an excuse to take me back and reprogram me. Just the thought of it reminds me of Meg, Pug and Buzz. I thought we could trust them. I thought that they really wanted to help us, but...mmmphh." Zee suddenly finds his mouth covered by Ro's hand. At first it startles him, but then the warmth of her hand begins to soothe him.  
  
Ro has some valid reasons for doing this. First, she does not want to be reminded of those three characters. Despite the fact that Buzz did prove to be of some help in the end, she still does not like the idea of someone being obsessed with her; Second, Selig's death left Zee feeling so guilty it gave him nightmares. Whatever Zee dreams about now has to be a lot better than the alternative; Finally, Ro is still amazed at the idea of Zee being able to feel, so she uses this moment as a means to also stroke his cheek. Seeing him smile puts her at ease.  
  
Now she lowers her hand and says, "I understand you not wanting to be taken apart. I don't want that to happen, either. And, to some degree, neither did Bennet. He just wanted to fix what he thought was wrong with you, so you could go back to work. Selig's module came as a surprise to us all..." (So did what happened this morning.) "But even though I want to give Bennet the benefit of the doubt, you might be right about his superiors wanting you back. I can't believe Bennet hasn't gotten back to us yet. I also can't believe I'm suggesting this, but if you really want to have the module looked at, then..." Ro takes a deep breath. "...maybe we should try and contact Bucky. Maybe he can do it without having to dismantle you."  
  
If Zee's smile was not enough to assure Ro that he's feeling better, then the kiss he gave her was proof to everyone around that Zee was back to his old, loveable self.  
  
About a hill-and-a-half away, sitting under a tree, Agent Jack, disguised as a bird-watcher, scans the area using binoculars with green lenses. And as he spots the metallic lovebird kissing a flesh-and-blood loon, he feels a sudden urge to throw-up.  
  
Okay, Folks! That's it for now, but there's more to come. Trouble is just starting to brew for our heroes. Stay tuned to find out what happens next.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dragoncat 


	5. Chapter Five

Hello, folks! Before I begin, I just want to say... First, I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. When Hurricane Fabian invited himself to the islands of Bermuda, he broke all our dishes! Hence, no cable. But everything is fixed now. (Hooray!) And second... I can't believe I made people jealous of Ro. (^_~) Looks like it's time to give those two a rest and turn my attention to some of the other characters. With that in mind...  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The National Security Agency is an organization made up of people specially trained to protect the United States from terrorist activity. These people are prepared to put their lives on the line for their country. It can be a thankless job sometimes, but they do what has to be done.  
  
One of these agents is Orrin West.  
  
He will never forget the day when he was given the assignment of tracking and retrieving a runaway synthoid named Zeta, believed to be reprogrammed by the terrorists it was designed to infiltrate. After Zeta had escaped from Gotham, thanks in part to Batman, West was one of the many agents scattered to various cities around Gotham, hoping to find Zeta at any of the connecting bus routes.  
  
Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. And for West, that's exactly what happened. From the moment he spotted Zeta at a vid-phone in Maryland, all attempts to capture the runaway robot failed miserably. And when Ro Rowen decided to get involved, she made his efforts even more futile, leaving him to look like a bumbling idiot.  
  
(Why couldn't she have just been a hostage? I wouldn't be going through this if she had just been a hostage.)  
  
And if watching Agent Bennet call it quits was not bad enough, what happened next was even worse. He was assigned to help deliver Brother's Day agent Titus Sweete to the courthouse to stand trial. He was charged with espionage, destruction of a government base and, to top it all off, the murder of Dr. Eli Selig, the man responsible for making Zeta go haywire in the first place. All West had to do was keep his eyes on the prisoner during the ride, and that's exactly what he did. He never took his eyes of Sweete. And Sweete kept his eyes on him as well. All through the car ride it was like a stare-down contest; right up until it started raining laser rays. No one saw it coming. The next thing he knew the car was bumped off the road, striking a light post. That's when Sweete made his move. He did a body slam into West, knocking the wind out of him. He remembers the car door opening, Sweete climbing out, and feeling a sharp piercing in his shoulder before passing out.  
  
When West opened his eyes, he was in the hospital. The doctors told him that he had taken a flesh wound in the shoulder and some cracked ribs in the chest. But the worst news he received was from Agent Rush, who told him that despite all his 'valiant efforts', Sweete had escaped. That was all West could think about during his hospital stay. Sweete had escaped.  
  
He had blown yet another important assignment.  
  
And now, West can only try to maintain a poker face as he walks what may be the last mile. He has been summoned to Commander Lemac's office. For West, this can only mean one thing: he's finished, washed up, fired. All of his dreams of becoming Regional Director or Vice President begin to shatter with every step toward Lemac's office.  
  
All he can do now is take it like a man.  
  
That's all he can think about as he heads down the corridor, while other agents in the area stop what they're doing as they walk by. (It's no secret where I'm going. There's only one office at the end of this corridor. No doubt they'll be glad to be rid of the village idiot.) The dead silence is interrupted only by his own footsteps as he approaches Commander Lemac's secretary.  
  
After taking a deep breath he says, "Agent West reporting as ordered."  
  
West struggles to maintain his composure while the secretary informs Lemac of his arrival. He does not need to turn around to know some of the agents are poking their heads from the far end of the corridor. It looks like he's going to have an audience whether he likes it or not.  
  
"Commander Lemac will see you now."  
  
The audience stares quietly while Agent West steps into what many refer to as 'the lion's den', and now they wonder... Will West be swallowed instantly, or be slowly chewed to bits?  
  
As the door closes behind Agent West, the first thing he sees is Commander Lemac sitting at his desk. On the desk is a disc. West has no doubt about it; that is Zeta's memory disc, and West's pink slip.  
  
"Agent West reporting, sir."  
  
"Have a seat, Agent West."  
  
West sits down in the chair next to him, and braces himself for the bumpy ride.  
  
After a second or two, Commander Lemac asks, "West, how long were you assigned to Project: Zeta?"  
  
"Over two years, sir." (The longest two years of my life.)  
  
"And during that time, how would you describe Bennet's attitude toward the case?"  
  
West couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. Shouldn't he be fired by now? He sighs and replies, "Well, sir, I'd say he was more determined than anyone to capture Zeta and have him fixed up. At least, that's how he was until about two weeks ago."  
  
"Really," says Commander Lemac. "Even more determined than you?"  
  
(Here it comes.) "Yes, sir...although I can't deny I wanted to bring him in just as badly."  
  
"Let me get to the point, West. Millions of taxpayer dollars goes toward making these infiltration units. Each one is worth at least one, maybe two mansions in Beverly Hills. These robots are designed to deal with terrorists...not to run around frolicking with teenage girls."  
  
It took a moment for West to realize he was holding his breath. He carefully exhales while Lemac continues.  
  
"It was bad enough when we thought Zeta had been reprogrammed by Brother's Day, but to find out that our very own Dr. Selig reprogrammed him from the very beginning, creating this mystery module without authorization... And now, Bennet decides to just let it run wild, or as he puts it, leave him in Ro Rowen's custody. Tell me, West. What do you think about Miss Rowen?"  
  
(I think she's insane, a nutcase, a psychopath, an undeniable pain in the...) "I'd have to say she's not exactly your average teenager."  
  
Commander Lemac can't help but smirk. "You don't like her, do you?"  
  
"No, sir, I don't."  
  
Lemac sighs and says, "West, I don't approve of Bennet's decision, especially since there's a module in Zeta's head that no one knows anything about. Dr. Selig is dead, so he can't tell us anything. That module is responsible for making Zeta behave the way he does, and the sooner our lab technicians examine it, the sooner we can figure out what kind of plans Selig had for Zeta. The thing is there have been no reports of Zeta getting into any kind of trouble. So to some degree, I have to admit that Miss Rowen is, as Bennet stated, taking good care of him."  
  
(Yes, I'm sure she is.) West hasn't forgotten about the big kiss scene. Not to mention the hugging. (They might as well get married.)  
  
Lemac continues, "I'm going to need some hard evidence to prove that Miss Rowen is an irresponsible guardian before I can renew a warrant for Zeta. No doubt that if we try to apprehend them, they will run off just like before. And I don't want to wait another two years. I want you to examine Zeta's cred account. He still has an unlimited cred card issued by the IU Program, and as long as he's using it, he's still government property. She's probably dragging him off to a shopping mall even as we speak."  
  
Agent West cannot believe his luck. Instead of being fired, he's in charge of Project: Zeta...even if it is from a computer screen. "I'll get on it right away, sir."  
  
"Oh, and West?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Anything you find is to be reported directly to me. Agent Bennet is assigned to track down Titus Sweete. That is Bennet's top priority, while Zeta is yours. Understand?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
After West is dismissed, Lemac stares at the Zeta disc. (Poor West. I can't blame him for not liking Rowen, especially after all the times she pulled the rug out from under him. Then again, she managed to elude the entire NSA, and everyone else who tried to capture Zeta. Maybe if I offered her a job, she might consider giving Zeta back...Yeah, right!)  
  
Meanwhile, West must once again put on his poker face as he heads back to his desk. This time, he must hide his elation. He still can't believe the Commander didn't fire him. He didn't even yell at him for being incompetent. And now, he's in charge of Project: Zeta. Who knows, maybe his dreams of climbing the ladder are not shattering after all.  
  
When West arrives at his desk, he notices a large box wrapped with a thick, red ribbon. He picks it up, finding it to be surprisingly light. (Just what I've always wanted: an empty box.) He places it near his desk and decides to open it anyway. Inside the box is a small envelope. And inside that envelope is a card showing Charlie Brown wearing a baseball cap saying 'Goodbye...' He opens the card, and amongst the many signatures is '...The team won't be the same without you.'  
  
West can't help but sigh. (Look at all of these signatures. It's a pity they went through all this trouble for nothing.) Rather than waste a nice card, he stands it near his computer and places the box under the desk.  
  
Agent West may not be an expert on the field, but when it comes to using computers, he's in his element. (Access denied? Yeah, right.) It does not take him long to work his way through the computer system to locate the highly classified Infiltration Unit files. From there, he looks up the name 'Zeta'. (Now comes the hard part...digging up the dirt.)  
  
"West?! You're still here?!"  
  
West turns his head to find Agent Rush standing outside his cubicle saying, "Word is Commander Lemac swallowed you whole."  
  
"Well, Rush, I'm afraid you've been misinformed."  
  
"You mean...you're not fired?"  
  
"Nope. He never said a word about it. Nice card, though. It might come in handy later...maybe."  
  
Agent Rush cannot believe this. After all the times he's screwed-up, he should have escorted out of the building yesterday. But there he is, on his computer, looking up... (Is that Zeta's name on the screen?)  
  
"Uh, West? What are you doing?"  
  
"I've been ordered to monitor Zeta's cred account and keep track of his spending."  
  
"But I thought Zeta was no longer our top priority."  
  
"Well, Bennet may have thrown in the towel, but Commander Lemac hasn't. Remember that module in Zeta's head nobody knew about? Well, it turns out Dr. Selig was the one who created it. And now that he's dead, he can't tell us why he did it. The Commander wants to examine it and find out what Selig was up to."  
  
Rush takes a moment to think about what West is saying and doing. "Okay. But why have you, of all people, been given the assignment?"  
  
"Maybe because Commander Lemac and I share a common goal: we both still want to bring in Zeta."  
  
"Or maybe he wants to give you one more last chance before he says you're through."  
  
West does not feel like arguing with Rush, so he ignores that last remark and says, "Think about this, Rush: the NSA did not spend millions of dollars to create a killing machine that only wants to cuddle up to a crazy teenager, and that's exactly what Zeta is doing. Meanwhile, that same crazy teenager has access to an unlimited cred card. Crazy teenager plus unlimited creds... Get the picture?"  
  
(Now that's a scary thought.) "So if you find evidence that Rowen is just using Zeta for the creds..."  
  
"We can bring him in without looking like the bad guys. Now if you'll please excuse me, I have a job to do." West focuses on the computer screen, allowing Rush to head down the hall. (Will wonders never cease? I guess we'd better call off the 'Go, West' party...for now, anyway.)  
  
West can now concentrate on the task at hand. He slowly scrolls down the screen, examining everything Zeta's cred card has paid for in the last two years.  
  
(Let's see, now... some clothing... hotel rooms, some fancier than others... cars... bus tickets... plane tickets... But all of these were during the big chase. Probably can't use it as hard evidence. Root beer- cherry-colas? No wonder she's nuts.)  
  
He scans further down the file, going down the dates to the last two weeks, after Bennet decided to let them go.  
  
(Okay, now... a hotel room... tickets to San Francisco? Oh, yeah, her brother lives there... They've been there for three days now. What the...? No! No way! This can't be right!)  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Brother's Day Commander is not in a good mood. Yesterday's 'appointment' did not go well at all. He pours himself a scotch hoping it will calm his nerves.  
  
"Why, that pompous, ungrateful son of a..." He gulps down the scotch. "You'd think after everything we've done for him, he'd be just a little more co-operative, but no!"  
  
Normally, B.D. Commander knows how to keep his composure. Interrogation is his specialty. But this one person is determined to be unreasonable. As he slumps on his chair, he notices the disc of Zeta's copied memories.  
  
"Infiltration Unit Zeta," he says as he holds the disc in his hand. "You have no idea how much trouble you really are. You're nothing but a machine; an electronic monstrosity. You have the gall to run around pretending to be a man, and expect people to overlook the cold, hard fact that you've killed people! A human doing half the things you've done would be facing the death penalty. But not you, Zeta. You simply say, 'I will not destroy anymore', and you're off the hook."  
  
He would love to just toss the disc in the trash and never lay eyes on it again, but he knows that wouldn't do any good. It wouldn't stop Zeta from frolicking with his girlfriend. For the past week, Agent Jack has been keeping surveillance on them, but his last report is just like all the others: the metallic lovebird flies free as a bird with yellow-crested loon. Just the thought of them hugging and kissing makes him sick to his stomach. (I need a plan. I need a plan!)  
  
Suddenly, the phone rings. "Commander, speaking... What did you say? He did what!? You listen to me. I want a report on my desk right now, understand?!" He slams the phone, almost breaking it. (I don't believe it. I just don't believe it!) He heads back to his bar and pours himself another scotch, but he takes a swig from the bottle instead.  
  
(This is wrong. It's all wrong! I've got to stop them! One way or another, I've got to stop them!)  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Now, why do you suppose is everybody so upset? Stay tuned for the next chapter of... The Best Laid Plans. 


	6. Chapter Six

I was hoping to finish this chapter sooner, but a beloved family member has passed away. This loss was a terrible blow to me. But she would not want me to mourn forever, so I am moving on one step at a time. Besides, I can't handle another interrogation. It isn't exactly good for my throat.  
  
(Ahem!) And now, I am proud to present...  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Agent West runs as fast as his legs can take him, whizzing past stupefied agents who still can't believe that he's still here. He almost rams into the Commander Lemac's secretary's desk.  
  
"Agent West reporting," he huffs and puffs. "Commander Lemac needs to see this immediately."  
  
The secretary is not sure what to make of this, but she informs Lemac of West's arrival. "Commander Lemac will see you now."  
  
West places his report on Lemac's desk. "I'm sorry, sir. But yesterday, Zeta made a purchase you're not going to believe."  
  
Lemac looks at West report, and then he looks at West. "Are you absolutely sure this is correct?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Zeta has been using the name Zee Smith ever since Rowen teamed up with him. I've double-checked and triple-checked. I'm afraid there's no mistake."  
  
Commander Lemac is presently at a loss for words.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
OKAY, FOLKS. HERE'S WHAT HAPPENED!  
  
TWO DAYS AGO...  
  
Zee and Ro had finished their walk through the park, when Zee suggested that they head home for lunch. Zee felt that Casey would feel hurt if Ro did not eat the breakfast he made for her. As they walked back to the apartment, their route took them past various stores, enabling Ro to help Zee practice the fine art of window shopping. Zee remembered when he first thought it was about shopping for windows. He thought it was strange that Ro would want to buy a window. And then Ro had to explain that it's really about looking at items through store windows and wondering whether or not you actually need them.  
  
As they walked past various store windows, Zee couldn't help but wonder about some of these things on display. In most of the clothing stores, the outfits are designed for women with very thin waistlines. And yet, most of the people don't look as though they'll fit in these outfits. Perhaps this was just one of those things that he's not meant to fully understand.  
  
As Ro glanced at some of those slim-waist outfits, Zee saw something else. In a store window across the street, displayed for everyone to see...a mannequin wearing a long, white gown with triangular elbow-length sleeves and a long, white sash around the waist. Zee could not believe what he saw, but there it was: the very same dress Ro wears in his dreams.  
  
"Zee..."  
  
Suddenly the mannequin looked exactly like Ro as she turned to face him. The street turned to mist as this lovely sight began to move toward him and passed through the glass as thought it was never there.  
  
"Zee... Zee! Watch out!"  
  
The blast of a truck horn brought Zee back to reality as it sped by just inches before him as he stepped onto the street. Ro pulled him back onto the sidewalk.  
  
"Zee, are you okay?"  
  
Zee looked again to find the mist has disappeared, and the mannequin was back in the window display, standing there as if nothing happened. And now he faced Ro, and the dazed look on his face created a look of worry on her face. It's a chain reaction that left Zee so ashamed he was unable to face her. He did not like to worry Ro like that. "Ro, I...I'm sorry."  
  
Rather than make a totally big deal about this in front of a growing crowd, she gave him a gentle hug and said, "How about we just head home, okay? You probably just need to rest."  
  
Zee sadly nodded in agreement.  
  
Once they escaped the passer-bys, the walk home became quiet and uneventful. They kept their bodies close to each other, and their thoughts to themselves.  
  
Zee couldn't stop thinking about that store window, and the glowing white gown beckoning from within. For days he had been dreaming of Ro wearing that same dress, and now he found it in a store window. The image of Ro wearing it remained vivid in his mind. This could only mean one thing... (Ro was meant to wear that dress.)  
  
Ro, however, grew more worried about Zee with each moment. First, he has dreams, then he can feel, then his holomorphs activated in his sleep, and now he nearly walked into a truck. (If the NSA hears about this, they'll want him back for sure. I've got no choice... I'll have to let Bucky have a look at him before something else happens.)  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, Ro heated up the breakfast plate, while Zee borrowed Casey's computer to send a message to Bucky explaining that he needs to talk to him as soon as possible. Ro urged Zee not to go into detail until Bucky contacted them. It seemed like the safe thing to do.  
  
Hours later, Casey came home.  
  
Ro was the first to greet him. "Hey, Casey! How was your day?"  
  
Casey dropped his briefcase and gave his sister a huge I'm-so-so-so-glad-I- made-it-home hug. Ro raised an eyebrow and asked, "That rough, huh?"  
  
After a few moments, Casey released Ro and replied, "He won't let up, Ro. He just won't let up."  
  
"You mean your sweet, kind, understanding boss? Mr. Jensen, right?"  
  
"Ever since the 'botched capture', he's been on my case about giving up the chance to be an executive. And now that you and Zee are off the list, he's been 'suggesting' that I arrange an interview."  
  
"Does he know we're here?"  
  
"Probably. He still has some loyal lackeys out on the street doing one errand or another. But, let's forget about him for now. How was your day?"  
  
Ro took a quick look and saw no sign of Zee, which meant he had to be upstairs in the bedroom. She decided it was okay to talk to her brother about their day. She sat Casey into the kitchen and told him about Zee having a problem with his holomorphs, the walk they ad in the park and finally the speeding truck. She did not, however, feel it was her place to mention the nude scenes.  
  
"...And when we came back, Zee sent a message to Bucky to call us back."  
  
Casey was momentarily at a loss for words. All attempts he had made to forget about seeing Zeta the robot cuddling up to his sister last night had failed miserably, and now she was telling him this. But he was not ready to talk about that. At least, not yet.  
  
"Casey? Are you all right?"  
  
"Uh... Yeah, yeah, I'm okay. Bucky... Isn't he the kid that reunited us?"  
  
Ro sighs. "Yeah. He's a bit of a twip, but I am glad for his help."  
  
"But wouldn't it be better if the NSA looked at..."  
  
"No! If they found out about this, they'll take Zee and keep him. I mean, I'm glad they're not chasing us anymore, but they haven't really officially pardoned us. And Zee does not want the NSA to take him back. Besides, he's been taken apart before. He does not want to go through that again."  
  
Then it was Casey's turn to sigh. "You're right. I still find it hard to believe that Zee was a killer robot. Sometimes I forget he's a robot. Speaking of Zee, where is he?"  
  
"He's upstairs. I think he's watching the news."  
  
"Well, in the meantime, have you eaten yet? I'll fix us some dinner."  
  
Zee was indeed upstairs, and he was watching the news. At least until he heard Casey had arrived home. He stayed upstairs, leaving the bedroom door just slightly ajar, and used his advanced hearing to hear Ro talking to her brother. Zee didn't want to interrupt their conversation, and yet he was glad she did not talk about him appearing naked in the kitchen. Casey might not have understood. Zee did not understand it either. (How did it happen? What's wrong with me?)  
  
It was then that Zee decided to try something with his holomorphs while Ro and Casey were having dinner downstairs. After he carefully closed the door, he deactivated his hologram. He stood before the tall, gold-rimmed mirror next to the bed. Even though this is who he really was, it just didn't feel right anymore. In fact, he could barely recognize himself. He then opened his compartments to remove his cred card, his hand-held blow torch and finally, Dr. Selig's pocket watch, and he carefully tucked them away in the safest place he could think of: the pocket pouch in Ro's backpack. He then returned to the mirror and morphed into the nude form. As he examined his body, it seemed he can do everything a human body can do...except wiggle his toes. His robot feet did not include toes. Despite that, it felt so natural in this form, but for him to lose control of his holomorphs worried him. It only started when he began to have dreams of Ro. Then he noticed the mirror in front of him was the same golden-rimmed mirror in his dream.  
  
First he sees the dress, and then the mirror is real, too. It can only mean one thing... This dream he's been having was meant to become real. That dress was meant for Ro. He had to get it for her.  
  
Just the thought of that wonderful dream made Zee feel sleepy, so he climbed into bed. Using the remote placed on the small table near the bed, he turned off the television seconds before the announcer talked about the police continuing their search for Titus Sweete, a dangerous fugitive wanted for the murder of renowned scientist Dr. Eli Selig.  
  
About half-an-hour later, Casey and Ro hugged each other good night. Casey went into his bedroom, and Ro entered her room to find Zee sound asleep...in his nude form again. At least, she assumed he was nude since the blankets were covering him up to his chest. But Ro just kept her eyes on his face. Casey was right. It was so easy to forget that Zee was really a robot. He looked so calm and at peace. The temptation was too much to bear. She slowly moved over to him, and gently kissed his lips.  
  
As she moved back, Zee's lips puckered, as though he was still kissing her. After a few seconds, Ro decided to kiss him again.  
  
The second kiss was longer than expected; not only because Ro was enjoying the moment, but also because one of Zee's hands was stroking the back of Ro's head. His other hand gently pulled Ro by her waist onto his chest, keeping her close, savouring the warmth that came from her body...and her love.  
  
What happened after that was beyond either one's control.  
  
A few hours later, Ro woke up in Zee's embrace once again, but this time she found herself just as naked as Zee. She looked at Zee's face, and found him filled with even more content than before. She also saw some of her clothes scattered near the bed.  
  
She shuddered at the thought of what must have happened.  
  
She needed to get out of the bed, but Zee held her so close to his body, she couldn't move without stirring him, and she did not want to wake him up. Her left hand was free. She wondered... (If he can feel, could he be ticklish as well?) She decided to gently stroke her fingertips on the back of his waist. And just as she hoped, Zee tilted onto his back, and his arms spread open. Ro used this chance to climb out of bed. She covered Zee up to his chest with the blankets, and headed for the adjoining bathroom. She needed to take a shower...a long shower.  
  
As the lukewarm water sprayed down upon her, she thought long and hard about what happened. There was no doubt about it: she and Zee...made love.  
  
For as long as she can remember, she was a stranger to love. Being an outcast takes a toll on the heart. Casey had told her about their grandparents, and how proud they were of the little girl they called their 'little bulldozer', but no matter how hard she tried, she had no memory of them.  
  
She had no memory of being loved.  
  
She had been tossed from one foster home to another, being 'the other child', until finally landing on the streets. She may not have had much of an identity, but at least she had her principles. She knew how to keep her pants on. Ro Rowen was not afraid to save herself for marriage. And yet, last night, she gave herself to Zee; completely and unconditionally.  
  
So why was she feeling so awful?  
  
Because she gave herself completely and unconditionally. She had broken her own vow, and no long shower was going to change that.  
  
After her shower, she donned on her bathrobe and opened the bathroom door, only to find Zee waiting for her. And the worried look on his face overshadowed his nudity.  
  
"Ro, are you all right?"  
  
Ro's every attempt to put on a brave face failed. The tears were beyond her control. Zee held her close and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. This is my fault. I thought I was dreaming. I thought...it was just...my dream again."  
  
Ro was not mad at Zee. How could she be mad at the one person who doted on her ever since they first met? And here he stood, so eager to take responsibility for her actions. She kissed him because she wanted to. She wanted him. And no matter how unlikely it sounds...they actually made love together. She felt the kind of love she never thought she could have. But Ro was still too emotional to talk, and she did not want to risk Casey hearing her cry. So she hugged Zee's waist, massaging his back in the process. She hoped this would put him at ease, and make him understand that she was not mad at him.  
  
Zee decided to say no more after that. It was still dark outside, and Ro needed her sleep. When Ro released her hug, he gently scooped her up and carried her to the bed. The remainder of the night was spent with Ro safely cuddled in Zee's arms. Zee did not concentrate on the dream, because he wanted Ro to feel safe and warm again, so she wouldn't need to cry any longer. But as Ro drifted off to sleep, tears still flowed down her cheeks.  
  
(I promise you, Ro. I will redeem myself. I'll make you happy again. You'll see.)  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Don't worry, Folks! The second half of this flashback will continue in the next chapter. It's coming soon, so stay tuned! A lot can happen in just two days. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Mmmmmm...lollipops! ^_^  
  
At last, the two-day flashback continues...  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...  
  
When the first rays of sunlight began to poke their way through the morning sky, Zee was the first to get out of bed. He had stayed awake to watch over Ro, in case she felt uneasy again. He carefully moved off the bed, and went straight to the bathroom's medicine cabinet. He remembered when he was posing as Eugene Dolan one morning, the daughter Becca woke up with a headache. The night before, she was crying over nightmares. He watched her mother give her some aspirin with a glass of water. Becca felt better a short while later.  
  
He found a small bottle of aspirin in the medicine cabinet, but he could not find any glasses. So while Ro was still sleeping, he mad a quick dash downstairs to fetch a glass of water.  
  
Ro woke up a moment later with a throbbing headache. When she was finally able to open her eyes, the first thing she saw was Zee sitting on the bed with a glass of water in one hand, and a pair of aspirin in the other. She couldn't help but smile as she accepted the gifts, and seeing her smile filled Zee with a sigh of relief knowing she was going to be fine.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Ro? Zee? Are you guys up?"  
  
Zee was halfway to the door when Ro zoomed past him at lightning speed. She barricaded the door with her back and motioned with her hands for Zee to stay behind the door and to be silent. The slightly startled Zee obeyed.  
  
Confident that Zee would stay where he was, Ro tightened her bathrobe, cleared her throat, took a deep breath and slightly opened the door. "Morning, Casey."  
  
A fully-dressed, ready-for-work Casey asked, "Ro, are you okay? You're sounding a little hoarse."  
  
Ro cleared her throat again. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've just gotten out of bed. Another early shift?"  
  
"Yeah, old Mr. Jensen thinks a few more of these will make me crack. But he can't stop me from having a lunch hour. I thought maybe you and Zee could join me later."  
  
"Sounds great! Perhaps we could go for Italian?"  
  
"Okay, then. I'll call you later." As he headed down the stairs, he added, "I've fixed some breakfast for you. It's in the fridge." He grabbed his briefcase from the kitchen table and headed off to work.  
  
Ro closed the bedroom door and sighed deeply. She then turned to Zee, and couldn't believe he was looking so confused. "Zee, you do realize you're still naked, don't you?"  
  
He looked down and saw that Ro was right. Zee was in this nude form the entire time. That meant when he went to get the glass of water, he ran through the apartment naked...again. "Ro, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Don't worry about it. It was quite a night for both of us. And it really wasn't your fault. I saw you sleeping, and the urge to kiss you was beyond my control. But, I'm okay now, thanks to you. Well, let's get ready, shall we? While I'm having breakfast, you should get dressed." She then went downstairs.  
  
Zee couldn't understand why his holomorphs were activating while he slept, but he would have to worry about that later. He pictured his military shirt and gray trousers in his mind, and used that image to activate his holomorph program. Seconds later, he went over to the bed to smooth out the sheets. He had almost finished when he noticed his reflection in the mirror.  
  
He couldn't believe it...He was still naked!  
  
He took a moment to relax himself and tried again...but still, no change. His holomorphs were not responding. "No...This can't be right. It has to work. I must make it work!" He then tried to turn it off... Nothing happened. He just couldn't change his form.  
  
Minutes later, Ro returned from the kitchen to find Zee standing before the mirror with his fists clenched and his eyes shut tight. And he was still naked. "Zee... What's wrong?"  
  
Zee opened his eyes to see his image had still not changed. Finally he sighed and said, "I'm... I'm stuck."  
  
"Stuck?"  
  
"My holomorphs...won't respond. I can't change my hologram. I'm stuck, Ro!"  
  
Ro could see this was bothering him. She had to act fast. "Don't panic, Zee. Maybe Casey has... No, wait. His clothes are too small for you. Wait a minute!" She hurried to her backpack and searched for the holomorph device Dr. Edmunds gave her. She hasn't used it since the Nosis exploded, so it should do the trick. "Yes! Here it is! Put this on. This should do until we buy some real clothes."  
  
Zee clasped the device on his right wrist and used it to morph into the purple trench coat outfit. It was the only casual outfit he was wearing when the device was given to her. He was so relieved, and so grateful, he lifted her off the floor, and hugged and kissed her for what seemed like minutes.  
  
When she finally had a chance to breathe she asked, "Feeling better, Zee?"  
  
He nodded happily. Then he carefully put her down so she could get dressed in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Ro appeared in her green jumpsuit. And with her backpack on her shoulder, they headed to the mall.  
  
Shopping became a whole new experience for Zee. For the first time ever, he was in the store, with Ro asking his opinion about clothing; something he knows very little about. The feel of different materials, 'machine wash', 'hand wash', 'dry clean', size measurements, matching colours... He felt lost without Ro's guidance. He began to wonder... (Is this how Ro feels when I talk about robotics?)  
  
Just outside the store, Agent Jack looks through the window with eyes wide open. Here they were shopping in a men's store...for the robot?! He just couldn't believe it... And neither would his boss. He took a deep breath and braced himself as he made the call.  
  
With each ring, he felt more nervous. And he almost lost his breath when he heard the click. He had just barely found the strength to speak when he heard a woman's voice say, "Commander's desk."  
  
Agent Jack cleared his throat. "The Commander, please."  
  
"I'm sorry. The Commander is away from his desk, but should be back later today. Is there a message?"  
  
"Uh... No, that's okay. I'll call back later. Thank you." He hung up with a sigh of relief. B.D. Commander gave him strict orders that he was to report to him directly, and he was not going to divulge this information to anyone else, not even his private secretary. He didn't even want to tell the Commander, who was not going to like this one bit.  
  
So the B.D. agent did the only thing he could do: he continued his surveillance. He would call again later...much later.  
  
About two hours later, Zee and Ro returned to the apartment with a week's supply of men's clothing. And then a thought came to Ro. "Zee, your holomorphs... Ever since you discovered you can feel, I've noticed your hologram feels more solid. Last night, your body felt very solid. And now, you can't change your form. I don't know how else to say this, but... You really are evolving, Zee. You're becoming human. What other explanation is there?"  
  
(I'm...becoming human?) The more Zee thought about it, the more it made sense. Zee has always wanted to live like a human, and lately he's been feeling less and less like a robot. Is it really possible? Can he really be turning into a human?  
  
Then someone knocked at the door. Ro opened it to find... "Bucky?"  
  
She couldn't believe it, but there he is... Bucky Buenaventura. His black backpack undoubtedly contained his equipment. He stood there like a young doctor making a house-call. Even Zee was surprised by his arrival.  
  
"Why are you so surprised? You called me, remember? You said Zee's holomorphs was acting up, so I came as fast as I could. So, shall we get started?"  
  
Ro was in no mood to argue. "Sure, come on in."  
  
As Bucky entered, the phone rang. Ro picked up the receiver. "Hello?"  
  
"Ro, it's me, Casey. Still feel like having some Italian for lunch?"  
  
She suddenly remembered agreeing to join Casey for lunch. "Oh, sure. Where can I meet you?"  
  
"I can meet you at Tony's. It's just two blocks down the street from you, heading toward the bridge. I'm on the trolley now, so I should be there in about ten minutes.  
  
"Okay. See you there." She hung up to find Bucky and Zee were nowhere in sight. She goes upstairs to the bedroom and found them scattering all kinds of gadgets and gizmos from Bucky's backpack onto the floor. (He may be a kid genius, but he's still a kid first.) As she carefully walked around the items to get to her own backpack, she said, "That was Casey. He's meeting me at a place called Tony's. It's not far from here. So I'll check on you two later, okay?"  
  
Zee, with his loving gaze on Ro as she carefully side-stepped out of the room, simply nodded. Bucky, however, kept his gaze on the laptop as he said, "Sure thing. Later."  
  
A few minutes later, Bucky's laptop was ready. "Okay, Zee. Now, if you'll just turn off your hologram... What the...?" Bucky turned around to see Zee taking off clothing like a normal person. Bucky grabbed hold of Zee's jacket, and much to his surprise the fabric was real. "Since when did you start to wear real clothing?"  
  
"When I e-mailed you, I said my holomorphs were acting up, but I couldn't go into details because Ro feared the message might be intercepted by the NSA. It seems... I'm turning into a human."  
  
Bucky could not believe what he was hearing. "What did you say?"  
  
"I'm evolving into a human. It's like this..."  
  
Meanwhile, Ro's short walk to Tony's Italian restaurant was a long journey in her mind. The further she walked from the apartment - the further she was from Zee, the more vivid last night became in her mind. She could still feel him against her body. He was so warm, so solid and so real ...  
  
"Rosalie...? Ro? Over here!"  
  
Ro's train of thought was abruptly interrupted by her brother's approach. She was surprised to see Tony's Restaurant right in front of her. She had no memory of ever crossing the streets.  
  
"Ro," Casey said. "Are you okay?"  
  
Ro took a moment to breathe and said, "Yeah, I'm okay. If anything, I'm famished. Shall we go in?"  
  
Casey smiled reassuringly as he escorted his sister into the restaurant, where the waiter guided them to a secluded corner table. After looking through the menus, they ordered two spaghetti plates, a ginger ale and a root-beer-cherry-cola.  
  
After the waiter had left the table, Casey asked, "Where's Zee? I thought he'd be joining us."  
  
"Oh, he's back at the apartment with Bucky."  
  
"Bucky?! You never said he was coming over."  
  
"We weren't expecting him to drop by either. But I guess we should've, since we told him that Zee's holomorphs were acting up. He's examining him even as we speak."  
  
And that was when Casey found himself whispering, "Is that why Zee was walking through the apartment naked this morning?"  
  
Truth be told, Casey did not want to bring the subject up right then and there, but he knew if he didn't talk to her about it soon, he'd go nuts. And so he continued, "Ro, it's no secret that you and Zee have been through a lot together, and it's no surprise to me that you two have become quite close. So I'm letting you know right now that the night before, I saw how you two were snuggled together in bed. I can't deny that was a shock for me. And last night, I woke to hear the shower running at two o'clock in the morning. I stopped outside your room to hear Zee say that the never meant to hurt you, and that it was his fault. I opened the door just wide enough to see Zee - nude as a newborn - carrying you to the bed. I didn't get much sleep after that. And then this morning, I woke up just in time to see Zee heading for the kitchen without so much a fig leaf. Ro... I know how much you want to protect Zee, but even though we did not have much time growing up together, I'm still your brother and I want to protect you, too. So please tell me... Did Zee...?"  
  
Ro could not believe this was happening. She had hoped this lunch date would help her forget about last night, but now it seems her brother had lured her into another trap. She half-expected to see his boss sitting at one of the other tables, listening in to the entire conversation. Once again, she struggled to hold back tears.  
  
"Ro...? Ro, I'm sorry...but..."  
  
"No..." Ro had barely found the strength to speak. "He didn't... It wasn't like that." After a few deep breaths, she cleared her throat and said, "He didn't...make the first move. I saw him sleeping...and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, so I did. That's how it happened."  
  
Casey gave her his napkin to dry her eyes, and after that she said, "For so long, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. But I love him, Casey, I really do. I know...where he came from...and what he was supposed to do, but...he's not like that anymore... He's so sweet and loving..." She buried her face in the napkin. She could not hold back the tears any longer.  
  
Casey was sorry he opened his mouth. It finally occurred to him that his sister has been living on the short end of the stick ever since they were separated, and now she's finally found some happiness, only to have her brother ruin it. "I'm sorry, Ro," he said, "but I was worried. When I first looked at that disc you gave me, all I could see was you getting in one dangerous situation after another. I couldn't understand it at first, but after seeing what I saw the past two nights, I began to see how far you two would go to protect each other. If that's not proof enough that you love each other, then what is? Let's face it...you'll always be Grandpa's 'little bulldozer'."  
  
(Grandpa...) Ro still could not put a face to that name, and that made her want to cry even more.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Don't worry, Folks! There's more to come. I should have Chapter Eight set up real soon, so stay tuned! ^_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Now, Folks! Didn't I say that a lot can happen in two days? Don't worry... This is still 'Day Two', and I should be returning to the present tense real soon. But wouldn't you like to know what happened during those remaining hours before West made his big discovery?  
  
Let's see...  
  
** Chapter Eight  
**  
"Bucky...? Bucky, are you alright?"  
  
Bucky needed a moment to sink this all in. First, it turns out Zee has had a built-in conscience the entire time. Then, he develops the ability to feel. And finally, he was standing there taking off his shirt – a real shirt, not a holographic image – and saying that he's turning into a human.  
  
"Zee... Are you sure about this?"  
  
"Yes. My body has been changing ever since the Nosis exploded."  
  
The Nosis? Oh, yeah... I remember hearing about that on the news. Dr. Selig was there, wasn't he? Did you finally get to talk to him?"  
  
Zee's facial expressions did not go unnoticed as he answered, "Yes, and no. Ro and I were looking at a holographic image of my completion, when Dr. Selig entered the room. He didn't know who I really was, and yet he told us about the conscience module he secretly planted in me, because he had plans for me. But then everything exploded before I could tell him I am Zeta. And then, when his escape pod was shot down, I had lost hope. I even had nightmares about it. But Ro helped me through it, and thanks to her, Bennett has stopped chasing us. That was when I noticed that touching her gave me such a warm, soothing sensation. I like feeling her. She's so warm and soft."  
  
A chill ran down Bucky's spine. "I gotta tell ya, Zee. It almost sounds as though you're in love with her."  
  
"I am in love with her."  
  
Bucky whispered a little too loudly, "I don't believe this."  
  
"It's true, Bucky. I love Ro, and Ro loves me."  
  
Bucky needed to take a deep breath. (_This can't be happening!_) "She...actually said that she loves you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
This went against everything Bucky had ever learned about robots. To him, robots were nothing more than machines; toys to be played with. They should not be able to experience feelings and emotions. And then he remembered his first encounter with Zee. He used his inductance controller to control Zee's body, but he could not control Zee's way of thinking. What kind of machine begs and pleads not to make him do something he knows is wrong? And then there was Ro, a smart-aleck teenager who probably never finished high school. But then again, Bucky could not deny that she was able to outwit him many times. She did everything and anything to protect Zee...even if it meant calling him for help. It was no secret she didn't really like him, but he had the know-how to keep Zee in working order.  
  
"Bucky... Bucky, the laptop!"  
  
Bucky snapped back just in time to catch the laptop before it hit the floor. "Whoa! Thanks, Zee. I... think we better get started. Now, you said you can't turn off your hologram, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"In that case, we'll have to do the next best thing." Bucky placed his laptop on the bedside table and went to his backpack. He pulled out a pair of green-tinted sunglasses. "These will help me see through your hologram, so I can insert the wires correctly. Now, you lie down on the bed, and then we can get started."  
  
Zee obeyed. He felt better having Bucky examine him that going to the NSA. He knows Bucky won't try to reprogram him, or shut him down. With that in mind, he allowed himself to relax.  
  
Suddenly, he felt a huge jolt from the top of his head, shooting down his body. He stood up with a shudder. "What... What...was that?"  
  
Bucky was just as startled. "I was trying to insert the probe wire through your hologram, and then the surge happened. You...felt that? What was it like?"  
  
Zee massaged that part of his head where he first felt the jolt. "It felt... It... It hurt me, Bucky. That really hurt. But...that never happened before."  
  
Bucky noticed the look of fear on Zee's face. He took of the shades and began to type on his laptop to produce an image of Zee's specs on the screen. He zoomed in on Zee's head, and finds a red dot among the labeled components he didn't notice before. "That red dot there... Is that Dr. Selig's conscience module?"  
  
Zee emerged from the bed to look at the screen. "Yes. He said it was to make me rethink my programming, because he didn't like building weapons. He died thinking that it never activated."  
  
Bucky turned to face Zee and said, "I don't know how else to say this, but that module may be doing more than that. I'm going to need to try again to make sure, but as far as I can tell, it looks as though the module is feeding off your emotions as it interfaces with your holomorphics, and that could be what's making your hologram more...solid."  
  
"Ro did say that my body felt very solid last night."  
  
Bucky did not want to know what Zee meant by that. "Okay... Let's try again. I'll try to be gentler this time."

IN THE MEANTIME, back at the restaurant...  
  
Casey kept quiet as Ro tried desperately to dry her eyes as quietly as possible. He couldn't believe what he had just done. This was supposed to be nothing more than a simple lunch date with his long-lost sister. Instead, he lured her into a Spanish inquisition. And then he had to remind her about their grandfather, a man she has no memory of thanks to being tossed around from one foster place after another. He couldn't help but wonder how it must have been for her. She had no real stability until Zee came into her life. How could he take that from her?  
  
How could he compete with that?  
  
"Ro, I'm sorry that I upset you. I mean, I wanted to talk to you about it, but not here...not like this. It's just that... I had to get it off my chest. Please understand."  
  
Ro finally managed to dry her eyes. "I do understand. To be honest, I was afraid how you'd react to us being together like that, so I didn't say anything." She felt more at ease as she went on about shopping for Zee. As Casey listened, he realized that Zee is more family to her that him, her own brother. But then again, Zee's been looking after her the whole time they were together. He remembered when they were taken away from their grandparents and separated. If he knew she was going to have it so bad, he would have tried harder to make sure they stayed together. But he was too young to have a say in the matter. He decided that he would try even harder to find their parents. This way, they could both find out what made them leave in the first place.  
  
Then the waiter arrived, placed their orders on the table before them and quickly left the table.  
  
They welcomed the food. The scent of cooked pasta covered with meatballs was the ideal aphrodisiac. Besides, a chance to actually sit and enjoy the food for more than five minutes was such a rare moment for Ro, having been on the run for over two years. As much as she loved Zee's company, it felt good to not be the only person at the table actually eating.  
  
The remainder of the lunch date remained uneventful...except for Casey's curiosity for Ro's root beer-cherry-cola. After trying a sip of that, he vowed he'd never do it again.  
  
Twenty minutes later, it was time for Casey to get back to work. They left the restaurant, hugged each other in a 'see-ya-later' kind of way, and headed off in different directions.  
  
Ro decided to take the long way home. She needed time to think about everything. She can no longer deny that she's in love with Zee; they actually made love last night. The kissing, the caressing, even the climatic moment... Everything about him felt so real...and so warm. She picked up the pace a bit before anyone could see her blushing.  
  
After ten minutes of walking, Ro found herself back in the shopping district near the apartment building. She was not really in the shopping mood, but she was still not quite ready to return to the apartment. So she simply walked about the stores, peeping through some of the windows. When she passed by a shoe store she and Zee were in earlier, she couldn't help but chuckle. Buying shoes for Zee was the hardest task to date. One would think that someone with no real toes would not have a problem with shoes. But not only was his hologram giving him surges as he squeezed his feet in the shoes, but he discovered that he could not tie shoelaces. Rather than risk embarrassment in front of the salesman, they settled for loafers similar to the shoes in his hologram image.  
  
As she walked about, she had no idea she was being watched.  
  
A while later, she felt better about herself and thought about going home when she noticed a bridal store just ahead of her. In its window, there were three mannequins wearing wedding gowns. The one in the middle, however, was the one that caught her attention. It wore a long, white gown with triangular elbow-length sleeves. Around the waist was a long, white sash. Ro had never seen a gothic-style dress like that. And Ro was a girl who was voted 'least likely to get married'. But, for some reason, she could picture herself walking down the aisle in that very dress. She could even imagine Zee in a tuxedo, looking ever so handsome, waiting to embrace her as she approached...  
  
MEANWHILE, back at the apartment...  
  
Bucky tried to make it as painless as possible for Zee, but the probe wires piercing through the hologram produced surges that were made Zee feel uncomfortable. But Zee knew this had to be done, so he remained on the bed and did his best to ignore the pain.  
  
A few minutes later, Bucky said, "Okay, Zee. That should give me enough data. Now, let's remove the wires."  
  
Zee felt an extra jolt with each probe wire being removed. Once the last of them was pulled out, Zee's hologram stabilized, and he was able to relax. "What happens now, Bucky?"  
  
Bucky removes the disc from the laptop. "Now I go back to my place and analyze the data. But I'm sure that Selig's module has something to do with this. The NSA doesn't know about this, do they?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid that if they find out, they won't let me stay with Ro anymore."  
  
As Bucky gathered his things together he said, "Well, let's not get them involved...at least, not yet. I'll let my uncle have a look at this as well. He did some experiments with holograms not too long ago." Once his bag was all packed, he asked, "I'd better be going. Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Ro should be back soon. I'll just wait for her here."  
  
"Okay. I'll call you later," Bucky said as he left the apartment.  
  
After Zee locked the door behind Bucky, he returned to the bedroom, and sat on the chair next to the bed. He couldn't help but stare at the bed. Last night, he and Ro did something he never thought he could do before. He remembered being alone in the room when he turned off the TV and went to bed. The next thing he knew, he was having the dream again, with Ro approaching him in that beautiful white dress. He was able to feel her warm, soft body as he held her in his arms. And then, she kissed him. The warmth from her lips, it was so soothing. As they kissed, the cloudy mist enveloped them. This was when he felt their clothing disappear. He was able to feel her body, as well as feel her hands caressing his body. It was so wonderful. The mist became insignificant. He did not want to wake up; he did not want it to end.  
  
But when he did wake up, she was gone. She had gone into the bathroom to take a shower. It felt cold without her.  
  
He stood up from the chair and went into the bathroom. The first thing he noticed upon entering was the shower stall. He began to picture in his mind Ro under the shower head, the water cascading down her smooth body. The desire to hold her grew strong with every second. But then, he could see tears flowing down Ro's face. (_Did I hurt her that badly last night? But she would have told me, wouldn't she?_) He left the bathroom and looked out the bedroom window at the nearby buildings that make up the view. It wouldn't be the first time Ro has covered for his mistakes. If he really did hurt her last night, then he needed to make it up to her. He had not forgotten his promise.  
  
He knew what he had to do.  
  
He tucked his t-shirt under his grey trousers as best as he could, for wearing real clothes is still a new thing to him. And then he went through the difficult process of trying to remember which loafer is for which foot. He was rather relieved that Ro did not have him buy sneakers. He had great difficulty tying the laces. Finally, he donned his leather jacket and hurried out of the apartment, hoping to make it back before Ro returned from the restaurant.  
  
A few minutes later, he was in the shopping district. He will never forget yesterday. Ro's dress was on display for the world to see. That image stayed with him as Ro took him back to the apartment. As he turned the corner and walked further down the street, he soon found the bridal shop. And the dress was still in the window.  
  
There was no time to lose.  
  
After carefully crossing the street, he entered the store.  
  
Agent Jack was a man dedicated to his job, but he soon began to feel very bored with this assignment. Aside from buying clothes and having lunch with her brother, Ro Rowen had done nothing more than walk about. Only this is the first time she's been alone. There was no sign of her boyfriend, the robot. This was starting to become rather monotonous for the spy, who almost wished for something to happen, just so he'd have something new to report to the boss. And besides, his feet were starting to ache from all the walking.  
  
A few minutes later, he would spot Ro walking past the bridal shop and staring at its window. Agent Jack thought he could use this chance to sit at a nearby bench, hoping to rest his feet for a bit. There's nothing suspicious about a man resting his feet on a bench. But for a girl like Ro Rowen to be staring at bridal gowns, however, was another matter. (_After all the trouble she's caused, she's thinking about getting married?_)  
  
Five minutes later, Ro continued her walk down the street. It looked like she was heading for the park again. Agent Jack was just about to get up and follow her when he saw one of the gowns being removed from the display case. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he saw the robot leave the store holding a shopping bag. He must have entered the store earlier, before the Rowen girl came by. And it looked like he was headed back for the apartment building they were staying in.  
  
Agent Jack shuddered at how two and two were adding up.  
  
It was with a deep sense of dread that he reached for his cell-phone and re- dialed B.D. Commander's private line. Drops of sweat poured down his face with each ring. It turned out that B.D. Commander was still away from the office. Agent Jack decided that this report would have to wait until tomorrow...before his ever-so-understanding boss chews him up and spits him out. He began to appreciate the more monotonous moments of this assignment.  
  
Zee was the first to return home, as he had hoped. He had purchased the gown. He was fortunate that Ro had given him his cred card after their shopping spree. Since he could no longer store it in his body like before, he kept it in the inner pocket of his leather jacket, which contained a zipper. Now all he had to do was store the dress in a safe place, until he found the right time to surprise her with it. He decided the best place to hide it for now is under their bed. He tucked it deep within the center area, just out of view. With the bed covers just touching the floor, it made an ideal hiding place.  
  
"Zee? Bucky? I'm home."  
  
Upon hearing Ro's voice, Zee made his way downstairs into the kitchen to meet her.  
  
"Hello, Ro."  
  
"Zee, there you are. Where's Bucky?"  
  
"He left. He's gone to examine the data from my analysis. He said he'd check with his uncle about... Ro, are you okay?"  
  
It would seem that the look on Ro's face was not the calm, happy expression that she had been practicing back in the park. (_All that work for nothing._) She sighed and said, "Zee, we need to talk. We should go upstairs."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ro was the first to enter the bedroom. As Zee closed the door behind them, Ro sat on the bed. Zee stood in front of her. Even though he was confident that nothing was going to happen to the package, since there was plenty of space under the mattress, he did not want her to find it at that moment.  
  
Ro took another deep breath and said, "Zee, at the restaurant...Casey knows about last night. He heard the shower running, he heard you blaming yourself about what happened and he saw you heading for the kitchen naked. He thought that you must have raped me, and he wanted to talk about it. But don't worry... I explained everything to him. It was never your fault, it was mine."  
  
"But, Ro... I thought I was dreaming when..."  
  
"I kissed you while you were sleeping! When I came into the room and saw you there, I thought I could get away with stealing one little kiss. But then I felt the urge to kiss you again, and I couldn't stop after that. The next thing I know..." Ro could stand it no more. She collapsed on the bed and began to cry. "I'm so sorry... I can't believe I let it go that far."  
  
Zee realized that Ro was crying not so much from any pain, but from guilt from losing control of her emotions. But Zee could no longer stand to see her upset like that, so he sat on the bed next to Ro and, with one hand, gently rubbed her upper back. "Ro, do you remember when we were in the Grandview Science Museum looking for Dr. Selig?"  
  
Ro nodded her head, keeping her eyes buried in the pillow.  
  
Zee continued to rub her back as he said, "When we were there, you told me that the past is past, and it's the now that counts. At first, I wasn't sure what that meant, but now I do. You didn't have it easy growing up. You were tossed around from one place to another, not having a home to call your own."  
  
Ro could not deny that. That cold, hard fact has been a thorn in her side for so long.  
  
Zee went on. "I didn't have a good start, either. The government created me to be nothing more than a killing machine. It seemed as though they didn't care who I destroyed as long as they get the results they want. That's how it was for every assignment. If not for Dr. Selig, I would still be doing that."  
  
She was finally able to stop crying, but she made no attempt to move from her position on the bed. Zee's words, along with his gentle massaging, had a relaxing effect on her, and she didn't want him to stop...not just yet.  
  
Zee continued speaking. "But it's like you said: the past is past. Those days are over now. You have your brother back, and I don't have to kill anymore. We can put what we went through behind us, and concentrate on the future...our future. Everything that happened last night happened because we love each other. There's no shame in that." Then he leaned over and whispered in Ro's ear, "And don't worry...you can steal as many kisses from me as you like. There's no shame in that, either."  
  
(_Say what?_) As Ro turned her body to face him, he stole a kiss of his own...  
  
Hours later, Casey came home. He loved being a text-writer, but never before was he so relieved to be out of the news building. After his lunch date with Ro, he returned to his desk expecting to be greeted by 'Old Man' Jensen. He can picture in his mind Jensen asking him how his sister is doing, if she enjoyed her lunch and just wondering if she would be interested in just a tiny, little interview. After all, it's not everyday a fugitive is taken off the Most Wanted List without an arrest being made. But this time, Jensen was nowhere to be seen. It was probably the most peaceful afternoons he's had since getting his sister back. (_Could it be that he's given up? Has he finally decided to let it go...? Yeah, right!_)  
  
But he was not going to think about that now. He had something more important to work on: finding Mom and Dad for Ro. He almost tried to do some research at work, but decided against it. The risk of Jensen having someone hack into his system was just too great. It was better to do this in the peace and quiet of his apartment.  
  
(_Speaking of peace and quiet, where is everyone?_)  
  
As he headed up the stairs to Ro's bedroom, he heard a strange almost- purring sound. The last time he heard something like that... He very slowly, and very quietly, turned the doorknob.  
  
Moving the door ever so slowly, he opened it wide enough to see the bed, with Zee and Ro cuddled together under the covers. Judging by the pile of clothes lying on the floor, it was easy to figure out what just happened here.  
  
He made sure not to make a sound and he closed the door behind him, and went downstairs to the kitchen, where he would make himself a light dinner before going to his own room and work on finding Mom and Dad.  
  
And he would pray that they'd be as accepting of Zee as he was.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
And that's what happened those two days before! Rest assured, Chapter Nine will return to the present tense. There is more to come, after all, so stay tuned!


	9. Chapter Nine

Okay, last time on The Best Laid Plans...  
  
While Casey and Ro were on their lunch date, Bucky examined Zee as best as he could, now that Zee's holomorphic image is now more solid than ever.  
  
After lunch, Casey returned to work and Ro took a long walk to think about what happened the night before. Meanwhile, after Bucky left the apartment, Zee pondered over last night as well, remembering how Ro ended up in tears. He decided the best way to redeem himself, is to buy the dress Ro wears in his dreams...the same dress in a store window Ro notices during her walk. Zee has hidden the dress under the bed, keeping it a secret...unaware that Agent Jack of Brother's Day has been spying on him, and that Agent West of the NSA is monitoring Zee's cred card account.  
  
Later, at the apartment, Ro's attempt to talk to Zee about last night ended up in tears...again. But Zee came to the rescue with his soothing words and gentle touch.  
  
And Casey arrived home to see that Zee and Ro have come to terms with their relationship...  
  
What happens now? Let's find out...

** Chapter Nine**

****

"Sir..., Sir... Shouldn't we be doing something?"  
  
Agent West would give anything for the chance to bring in Zeta, and be the hero he should be... But that can't happen unless Commander Lemac stops staring at the evidence and gives him to go-ahead.  
  
Commander Lemac, however, is not quite sure how to handle this. It's bad enough that a synthoid built on company time is given the will power to resign from the NSA, but now it wants to...get married? (_This can't be happening. There must be some mistake. But what if it's true? I have to do something...anything..._)  
  
"Sir... If you like, I could gather some agents and we could go to San Francisco and..."  
  
(_...Except that!_) "Wait a minute, West. Let's think this through. If we charge in after them, there's a good chance that they'll disappear again. It took us two years to find out about Dr. Selig making the module that started this whole mess in the first place. And quite frankly, I don't think we can afford the manpower, not while Titus Sweete is still at large. He seems to be lying low for now, but as long as we're trying to converge one of our remaining labs to carrying on with Dr. Selig's work, it's just a matter of time before Brother's Day makes their next move. No matter how much I'd like to get my hands on that module, Brother's Day takes top priority."  
  
West tries his best to hide his disappointment. He knows if he says anything stupid now, he'll be fired for real. He clears his throat and asks, "So... Shall I continue surveillance, Sir?"  
  
"Yes...at least for now. At least we know they're staying in San Francisco with Casey MacCurdy. That's Miss Rowen's brother, right? Well, keep me posted."  
  
"Yes, Sir." Agent West makes his way out of Lemac's office, and as he returns to his desk, he still can't believe that Lemac won't allow him to check this out. (_What's not to understand? When someone buys a wedding dress, it can only mean one thing! I can't believe Rowen will actually marry the robot. That's crazy, even for her!_) Once at his desk, he puts Zeta's cred account back on the screen, and the wedding dress purchase seems to just jump out at him. West can't take his eyes of it. Suddenly he sees Zeta and Rowen exchanging their vows before a preacher, and then the robot carries Rowen away...  
  
"West..."  
  
A chill runs down his spine at the thought of them going on a honeymoon...  
  
"Agent West!"  
  
It takes a moment for West to recognize the black-haired, blue-eyed, ever- so-cheerful face in front of him. It's Samantha Jones. When she was transferred from the CIA last year, Bennet assigned to Project: Zeta. Bennet decided that if Zeta was using the net to locate Dr. Selig, then he would have to do the same to intercept him. It was Samantha Jones who discovered Bucky was hacking into NSA. Since then, she was voted 'most likely to replace Agent West'. West does not let that get to him. He knows he's career is hanging by a thread. But something about Samantha Jones bothers him. Was it her cheerful, happy-go-lucky attitude? Was it the praise she still gets for exposing Bucky? No. What really bothers him is that he can't help but notice that her long, black hair is the only difference between herself and Ro Rowen.  
  
And West really, really hates Ro Rowen.  
  
"Why so stressed, West? You look like you want to shoot the computer. What did the poor thing ever do to you?" She takes a quick glance at his computer screen. "Zeta? I thought Bennet gave up on that."  
  
West sighs and says, "Bennet has, but Lemac has not. He wants to make sure Rowen does not blow our funding on shopping sprees before he can examine the module in Zeta's head. But I'd say she's already done that."  
  
Jones grabs a nearby chair and sits next to West. "West... Is that a wedding dress on Zeta's cred account?"  
  
"Afraid so."  
  
"But, isn't Zeta a...?"  
  
"A robot? Last time I checked, yes. But would you believe this is still not enough to resume the chase. I understand needing to put added security on the labs, but I can't believe that Lemac is willing to let this continue. They could be halfway to Vegas by now."  
  
Samantha Jones moves her seat closer to the computer. "West, do you mind if I take a look at that?" Before West can answer, she grabs the mouse and scans the list. "Something doesn't add up. I mean, if you were going to marry someone, what's the very first thing you'd buy?"  
  
West thinks about it for a moment and realizes that she's right. "You'd buy a ring to propose with."  
  
"Exactly. But do you see an engagement ring anywhere?"  
  
West grabs the mouse, scans the last few transactions and says, "No... All I see are...men's clothing?!"  
  
Jones raises an eyebrow. "Is there a tux in there anywhere?"  
  
"No sign of a tux. All I see are trousers, t-shirts, some jackets, shoes...and underwear?!"  
  
"But I thought that Zeta has a built-in hologram program. He shouldn't need to wear real clothes...unless..."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"...Unless... Something's wrong with his holomorphics. Maybe it's malfunctioning, and he needs the clothes to cover himself in case it acts up. If that's the case, then he needs to have someone take a look at it."  
  
"Maybe... But don't expect Zeta to come to us for a check-up. The last time we tried to fix him, he went totally berserk. Rush told me all about it."  
  
"But you were on that team, weren't you? Where were you?"  
  
"I was in hot pursuit of Ro. There Zeta was, destroying everything in his path, and then she infiltrated the base and actually managed to subdue him single-handedly. And sure enough, they disappeared together, as usual. Can you believe it?"  
  
"Well...yeah, I've been hearing about that for quite some time now. It sounds like she's got great potential. I think the only way we'll get Zeta back... is if we offered her a job." Jones pretends not to notice West's face turning pale. "I mean, think about it. She'd make a great agent. Not only has she shaken off the NSA, but everyone else who's tried to capture Zeta. Just imagine her taking on a terrorist. All we'd have to do is assign her a partner who knows the ins and outs of the NSA... Someone who could take her under his wing until she becomes a full-fledged agent... Someone...like...y..."  
  
"You've got to be kidding!" West's outburst makes Jones nearly fall out of her chair. It was bad enough when Rowen made him look incompetent while she and Zeta were on the run. If she was to become an agent...or even worse, become his partner... "One of the country's most famous fugitives becomes an agent for the same people who went through hell just to hunt her down?! That's crazy, even for her. And besides, she's living off an unlimited cred card. She doesn't need to work."  
  
Agent Jones decides to make a break for it while she can still walk. "Well, hang in there, West. It's just a matter of time before they buy something else. And then Commander Lemac will have to look into it. As for me, I have to get back to my desk."  
  
"Is it safe to ask what you're assignment is?"  
  
She whispers into his ear, "Actually, I've been assigned to go through Dr. Selig's files. Since Dr. Selig has no next of kin, the NSA was able to seize some of his belongings...mainly his computers and discs. Who knows? Maybe we'll find something on Zeta's conscience module. See ya." She heads down the hall, leaving West to brood over his mundane task.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
After sitting at his desk for almost a week, Titus Sweete was finally being summoned by B.D. Commander. He's been studying the Zeta file the whole time...and it's driving him nuts!  
  
(_I can't believe it! First they build robots to do jobs they don't have the guts to do themselves, and now we have Zeta, a robot that actually thinks it's a human?! And to top it all off, the crazy contraption manages to find a girlfriend who's even crazier. They both need reprogramming._)  
  
But now B.D. Commander wants him to report to the dark room immediately. This can only mean one thing... He's got a plan. That robot is as good as gone.  
  
Sweete stops just outside the dark room and takes a deep breath before entering. Even though the room is pitch black once he closes the door behind him, he clears his throat and says, "Titus Sweete reporting as ordered, Sir."  
  
A light shines on a chair a few feet in front of him. Sweete does not have to be told that he is to sit right there. He does.  
  
And then he hears, "Welcome, Agent Sweete. As you already know, I'm assigning you to the task of destroying the infiltration unit known as Zeta. I'm aware that you have been studying the information I gave you earlier, but some new events have come to my attention. It would appear that Zeta is making plans of his own."  
  
Sweete raised an eyebrow. (_What has that crazy robot done now?_)  
  
B.D. Commander continues, "I ordered Agent Jack to observe the robot and his little girlfriend for the past few days. It seems they've done quite a bit of shopping."  
  
Another light shines on a table a few feet in front of him. Sweete gathers the file and returns to his seat. He opens the file, takes a quick glance down the list...and almost gags.  
  
"I see you've noticed the highlighted items."  
  
Sweete can not believe this. Marked off with a yellow marker were men's clothing...and a wedding dress! Sweete can't help but stand; he's too ticked off to sit down. "Sir... Sir... We can't... We've got to do something!"  
  
"I couldn't agree more, Sweete. I shudder to think what could happen if we allow this to continue. That's why I have something else to show you." A spotlight shines on a door on the opposite wall. No matter how many times Sweete has been in this room, he can never say that he knows the room like the back of his hand. He's never seen that other door before.  
  
And as the door opens, an old man in a wheelchair is pushed in by a large black man dressed like a hospital orderly. The orderly stops just a few feet away from the door, but it's not too far away for Sweete to recognize the orderly as Agent Curtis. And then he notices the old man. His arms and chest are strapped to the chair. And there's something about the man's face, despite being drooped forward. Sweete can only assume that he's been sedated. Curtis carefully lifts the man's face so Sweete can have a better look.  
  
Sweete froze on the spot... It's Dr. Selig.  
  
"Yes, Sweete," B.D. Commander says, "Dr. Eli Selig is alive. If you recall, the sub crew were ordered to flee from the Nosis once the bombs were detonated, no matter what. As the sub left the area, the captain noticed an escape pod being shot down. The captain decided to investigate, thinking that maybe it was you and your team in the pod, but instead it turned out to be Dr. Selig and his assistant. They've been my 'guests' since then, although I must say they've been quite uncooperative. I would have killed them myself if my agent at the NSA had not sent me a copy of Zeta's memory disc."  
  
Sweete is at a loss for words. All this time he believed he had killed Dr. Selig. The NSA charged him with first-degree murder for it. This is why he's on the Most Wanted List. And now he finds out that his own boss has been hiding him here the whole time.  
  
B.D. Commander continues, "As for Curtis... When he told me what happened at Edmunds' hotel room, you had already left. And you know that we could not risk contact after that. The NSA could have intercepted. So, I had him brought back here. And now that we have Dr. Selig, Curtis is his new 'bodyguard'. Curtis, you may return Dr. Selig to his room. I will speak to him once he's finished his nap."  
  
Curtis wheels Dr. Selig back through the door. Once the door closes behind him, the spotlight turns off.  
  
"But thanks to you, Sweete, the NSA thinks he's dead. No one is looking for him. We shall take full advantage of this. He's going to be our secret weapon against Zeta, whether he wants to or not. And once we're done with him, you can finish him off for good."  
  
Sweete knows better than to raise his voice to the B.D. Commander. So no matter how ticked off he is about this, he holds his peace...for now.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
Even the shortest chapters are better than no chapters at all, wouldn't you agree? Sorry it's taking me so long to carry on, but don't worry... There's more to come.  
  
Catch ya later! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Ladies and Gentlemen... I apologize for taking so long to work on this chapter. But I am pleased to say that after months of deliberation...and other things I had to do, for that matter... Chapter Ten is finally complete! I hope you enjoy my latest creation...

**Chapter Ten**

This time, Zee is the first to wake up. The sun is not due to rise for at least another hour or so, but he doesn't mind. He uses this time to savour the warmth that comes from holding Ro, caressing her as she sleeps on his chest. It's moments like this that he lives for now, wishing they would last forever. Soon the sun would awaken Ro, and no matter how hard he tries to hide it, he can't bear the idea of her emerging from her slumber, having to leave the bed...and his embrace. It always feels so cold when that happens.

It has been two days since he bought the white dress, but he can't bring himself to give it to her, no matter how much he wants to. He still dreams about her wearing it, and has no regrets about buying it. But the dress remains in its hiding place under the bed because Zee can't help but feel that something's not right; that he's forgetting something. And he needs to figure out what it is before Ro finds the dress.

With his head still on the pillow, he turns his head to glance at the window. The sky is still pitch black, but not for much longer. He does not have much time. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine Ro in the dress once again. (_What am I overlooking? What could be missing?_)

With Ro still sound asleep on his chest, he lifts a hand to look at a hologram of Ro as he sees her in his dreams. What a sight to behold! A holographic image from Zee's palm is usually in shades of blue, but as Zee stares at the image, he can imagine the vibrant colours of her golden hair, the glowing white dress with its flowing sash, her deep blue eyes, and the blue pendant shining from her neck...

(_That's it! The pendant! The outfit is not complete._) Zee now knows what he has to do. Once he finds the pendant, he'll present the entire outfit to her.

After the sun rises Ro, after helping Zee dress up, joins Casey for breakfast. Zee takes this time to make up the bed. He doesn't mind this chore at all. He fears that if Ro takes a turn, she'll find the box. But he knows it's just a matter of time before she sees it. He needs to find the pendant today, but how to do it without Ro finding out?

Downstairs, Casey scrambles the eggs while Ro prepares the toast.

As they sit at the table, Casey clears his throat and asks, "So, uh... How are you feeling?"

Ro scoops up some eggs and answers, "Who, me? I'm okay. How are you doing?"

"It's just that... I missed you at supper last night. I felt awful about lunch earlier. When I came home I heard Zee's snoring. Is it safe to ask if...?"

"...If things have changed between us? After lunch, I took a long walk in the park. I needed time to think about what happened, and how my life turned out this way. There was a time when I had dreams for the future, but the foster homes really made it difficult for me to work on them. It was hard for me to feel at home in a place that constantly reminded me that it wasn't really my home. The girls' home in Maryland was the last straw. They made the street gang look like heaven on earth at first. And then Zee came out of nowhere with a sweet personality and an unlimited cred card. Suddenly my dreams flashed in front of me. Here was my chance to reach for them again. So I made a deal with him. I'd give him a push in the right direction in exchange for five thousand creds..."

Casey raised an eyebrow. "Five thousand? That's not a lot of money when you think about it. How far did you think you'd go with only five thousand creds?"

After a mouthful of eggs, Ro continues, "Just because I was a street kid, doesn't mean I was greedy. I had learned to do without for a long time. My plan was to find a small apartment so I'd have a roof over my head. And then, I'd look for a part-time job so I'd have an income. Finally, I would sign up for some correspondence courses. I figured that would be much easier than trying to enroll in a school without a parent around to answer questions. There's no way I was going back to that girls' home. It's not exactly The Waldorfs."

Casey can't help but admire his little sister. She could have asked for millions, and Zee most likely would have given it to her. "So what happened then?"

"Zee needed me to distract one of the agents so he could impersonate him. The plan was to sneak in, download his file and sneak out before anyone knew the wiser. As fate would have it, Agent West stumbled...yes, _stumbled_ out of the van. I followed him into a restaurant and did my best to keep him busy..."

Casey raises an eyebrow. "Define 'keep him busy' for me, will you, please?"

Ro sighs, "Okay, okay... I spilled his lunch on him. But I did try to clean it up. If he had just held still long enough for me to wipe the food off him, things would have been different. But he made a beeline for the van before Zee could finish. You know, I was almost tempted to just take my money and run, but..."

Casey is so wrapped up in Ro's story; he doesn't even touch his eggs. "But what stopped you?"

"Out of all the people I encountered growing up as a foster kid, Zee was the nicest one ever. Sure, he was a robot with an unlimited cred card, but in that short time, he made me feel...well, important. I wasn't just some stupid kid to him. And it felt nice teaching him how to act like a human. When I saw him being captured, I knew he was going to be reprogrammed. Zee's sweet personality would have been destroyed. And I wanted him to come out of this okay. So even though it meant getting in deep trouble with the NSA, I decided to help Zee escape. We've been looking out for each other since then. It really wasn't so bad. The places we've been to, and the people we've met... and Zee made me feel special. I liked teaching him."

"And I bet Zee liked having you teach him. So, now that the NSA has stopped chasing you, have you thought about what you're going to do now?"

After taking a sip of orange juice, she answers, "Actually, I have been thinking about it. It's been weeks since Bennet called off the search. Maybe now, I can concentrate on enrolling in some classes. It'd be nice to finally get my high school diploma."

Casey knew better than to make a big deal out of it, but deep down he is thrilled for Ro's decision...

...And so is Zee.

Even though he seems to be turning into a human, he still has his advanced robotic hearing. With the bedroom door slightly open, he listens in on their conversation. He couldn't ask her if she had any plans for today without raising suspicion. Thanks to Casey, that problem has been solved. Now he can shop for the pendant without her knowing. And the fact that she's signing up for courses makes him so proud of her. He carefully closes the door and begins to prepare himself for his quest.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Casey washes the dishes, while Ro dries and packs them up in the overhead cupboard.

"So, Ro... Once you get your high school diploma, do you know what kind of a career you want? Sounds like you'd make a great teacher."

"Yeah, right! I'm sure a lot of parents would love to have their children in a classroom run by one of the most famous fugitives to ever escape prosecution. No, I was thinking of something more low-profile. Sure, it would probably mean taking a couple more classes, but I like to think that by the time I finish them, the heat would have completely blown over. I could probably become a travel agent. I do have some experience in the field, after all."

Casey snickers while scrubbing the frying pan. "True. How about...something in robotics? I mean, you've been looking after a highly-advanced robot for over two years..."

"Yeah, but I really wasn't much help when it came to making repairs. Whenever Zee was damaged, he was able to repair himself. But when he fell into a coma after Bennet nearly erased his brain, I couldn't do anything to fix him. I had no choice but to call on Bucky. I still wish he had helped me when Zee was captured."

"But when you needed his help the most, he came through. I've seen the disk you gave me. You protected him as many times as he protected you. I remember seeing how Zee passed out while on a motorbike when that bounty hunter was out to get him. You were the one who carried him to safety, and you were willing to call Bucky because you wanted to help Zee the only way you could. You said that Zee was the best thing that ever happened to you. Well, you're probably the best thing that ever happened to Zee. Heck, you two might as well get married." He finishes rubbing the pan and places it in the cabinet under the sink. "Well, I'd better get going. I'll call you later, okay?" He gives her a gentle hug, grabs his briefcase and heads out the door.

Ro is frozen on the spot with her dish on the verge of slipping from her grasp. She can't believe what her brother just said...

(_Married?_) There's a thought that never crossed her mind...although that isn't entirely true. She remembers walking past a bridal shop yesterday, and there was that one dress in the window; a long, white dress with a sash at the waist. She can almost imagine herself in that dress. (_Would being married to Zee really be such a bad thing?_) She sighs as she dries the last dish and stores it away.

"Ro?"

It takes a moment for Ro to realize that Zee is right behind her. He must have arrived downstairs right after Casey left. "Hey, Zee. How're you feeling?"

He wants to tell her how much he loves her, and how proud he is of her plans to enroll in courses and find a job. But he can't risk arousing her suspicions. So he gently hugs her and answers, "I feel...great." After a minute or two, he finally releases her and asks, "So...do you have any plans for today?"

"Yes, I do in fact. I'd like to see someone about some correspondence courses, so I may be gone for a bit. Would you like to come?"

"Thank you, but... I think I should stay close to home...just in case Bucky has my test results. I haven't heard from him since he was last here."

Ro can't help but smirk. "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I'm sure your present condition was a shock to him."

"It was...to both of us. Piercing the probe wires through my hologram proved to be...painful."

Ro's eyes are wide in shock. "Painful...? Zee... You felt...pain? When did this happen?"

"It was when Bucky was examining me. He had to insert his probe wires through my hologram since I can't deactivate it. Doing so sent surges through my body. It didn't feel good at all."

"Zee... Why didn't you say anything earlier...? Oh...wait, I remember. I had problems of my own, didn't I? Zee, I'm so sorry..."

"No... No, Ro. Don't..." Zee holds her in her arms once again. "It wasn't your fault. What happened between us was...wonderful. I've never experienced anything like it before. Everything that's happened...all of these sensations... It only proves you were right, Ro. I'm becoming human. How could these things be happening if I'm an ordinary robot?"

Ro sighs. "Zee, you were never an ordinary robot. Dr. Selig made sure of that. I think that your module has something to do with your evolving."

"Bucky thinks so, too."

After another minute, Ro manages to pry herself from Zee's gentle embrace. "Well, I should get going. Registration deadlines wait for no one. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay." He keeps his loving gaze on her as she leaves the apartment.

A moment later, he heads straight to Casey's computer, using it to locate the nearest jewelry stores. He narrows it down to three stores in the general area. The closest one, a store named Ashford, is just two buildings away. After storing this information in his memory, he turns off the computer, leaves the apartment and makes his way down the street.

Upon arrival, Zee stops outside the store window. He takes a quick glance at some of the pieces on display: a few necklaces, some earrings and even a couple of rings; but none of them seem to give off the loving glow from his dream. So he decides to go inside, unaware that someone is watching him from across the street.

Since most of the salespeople are dealing with other customers, Zee uses this time to browse. He doesn't waste any time looking at watches or pearls. He begins his search at a glass counter filled with gemstone pieces. Many of them are grouped together based on the similar colours. The pendant he's looking for gives off a bright blue glow. It matches Ro's eyes perfectly. That means the stone should be either a sapphire or...

"Can I help you, sir?"

Now Zee is face-to-face with a middle-aged woman with slightly-graying curly hair. The ID tag pinned on her blue jacket states that she's the head salesperson, and yet she seems to bear more resemblance to a high-school headmistress. He clears his throat and answers, "Uh, yes. I'm looking for a pendant, please."

"Why yes, sir. We have quite a few to select from. Is there a particular stone you're looking for?"

"Actually, I was looking for something in a bright blue."

The salesperson takes a moment to think. "Well, let's see now... We do have some sapphire pendants over here in the next counter, although these gems give off a deep blue. But let's have a look anyway, shall we?" She guides Zee over to the counter on his left, which appears to be dedicated to the sapphire gemstone. He sees quite a few blue sapphires, along with some pink ones and even a pair of white earrings. But it's the blue sapphires that he inspects, and the two necklaces in the counter don't seem to give of the glow he's looking for. The salesperson, determined to make a sale, decides to help him out a bit more. "Hmmm... You did say you were looking for something in a bright blue, yes? Well... we do have some blue topaz pieces. They're right over here. This way, please."

Zee follows the sales person three counters down, past emeralds and garnets. At the topaz counter, there are indeed blue topazes as well as some yellowish ones. After a careful look, one particular pendant catches his eye. It's a beautiful heart-shaped blue topaz set in a heart of 14-karat white gold. As he stares at it, it casts a magical glow...the same glow matching Ro's eyes. Next to the pendant is a card stating that the topaz is known as the stone of strength, and also the symbol of love and affection. Zee is more than convinced... This is the pendant.

After a few moments, the salesperson puts on her best smile and goes in for the sale. "Do you see something you like, sir?"

Zee does not waste another second. "Yes, please. I'd like this one here." He points at the heart-shaped topaz.

The salesperson unlocks the counter and, with a little guidance from Zee, carefully maneuvers her hand to the pendant. "Ah, you've made an excellent choice, sir." She reaches into her jacket for her pocket calculator and begins punching numbers. "That comes to...150 creds, sir."

"I'll take it." He hands her his cred card and lets her make the transaction. As she hands him back the card he adds, "And could you gift-wrap it, please? It's for someone very special to me."

"Of course, sir." The salesperson carefully holds the pendant by its 18-inch chain and selects a small box for its package, and then she makes her way to the gift-wrapping table. A minute later she returns with Zee's purchase. It's wrapped in shiny gold paper and tied with a bright blue ribbon. "I'm sure she will love it."

He graciously accepts the gift. "Thank you." He leaves the store, securing the gift in his pocket. He knows Ro cannot be home yet, but he still wants to hurry back before she does. He has the dress, and now he has the pendant. When Ro returns, he plans to give her the dress first; once she tries it on, he would place the pendant around her neck.

Zee enters the apartment building. While he waits for one of the elevators, he takes another look at his purchase. The wrapping paper matches Ro's hair, and the blue ribbon matches her eyes, just like the pendant inside. It feels as though it's another sign that this is meant to happen. The thought of his dream becoming a reality fills him with a warm sensation.

A moment later, the nearest elevator opens, and a small family of a wife, husband and a child exits. Zee lets them leave the elevator before he enters, but just before the doors close, he notices that the child is a young girl wearing her light brown hair in two ponytails...

...It's the same hairstyle as Becky Dolan's.

As the elevator rises, he remembers helping Becky ride her bike for the first time, and the smile on her face as she saw him watching her, believing it was her father. It was a happy moment for her, and for him. Zee has been wanting his freedom for so long, even before he met Ro. And for Zee, having his freedom means being able to live like a human...like Eugene Dolan. He has a good, respectable job and a family who loves him. Zee could become an accountant or something like that. Accountants are not required to kill anyone. Ro wants her high school degree so she can have a career. If Zee was to get a job...he would have a career as well, and he wouldn't need to use the NSA cred card anymore. He will most likely have to reimburse some of the things he purchased with it; the dress, the pendant and the clothes Ro bought for him. But once he gets a job, he'd be able to pay it all back.

The elevator stops at his floor, and as he walks down the corridor and approaches Casey's apartment, his decision is final. He will start looking for a job, and then all ties to his former life would be cut off altogether.

"Zeta."

Zee freezes in his tracks. A terrible chill runs down his back. He recognizes that voice. A moment later he turns around, and finds himself face-to-face with a plain-clothed Agent James Bennet.

"Zeta, we need to talk."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Well, that's all for now, folks! Chapter Eleven is on its way. So please stay tuned!

One more thing... I wish to acknowledge **Ashford **for the blue topaz heart pendant used in this story. This website has some very nice jewelry available.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Ladies and Gentlemen: I apologize for taking so long to write this chapter. This one has to be the most challenging, and the longest, I've ever written so far. I hope you enjoy it...I really do.

**Chapter Eleven**

(_This isn't happening! This just can't be happening!_)

For over two years, Agent James Bennet had to deal with what should have been a simple mission. He had to retrieve Infiltration Unit Zeta. He had stopped following orders during an assignment involving terrorist group Brother's Day. It was believed that Zeta had been discovered by the terrorists and had been reprogrammed, causing him to run wild. It was Bennet's job to hunt Zeta down so he could be reprogrammed.

But after finally tracking Zeta to the Nosis, the lab where Zeta was created, Bennet discovered that Zeta was reprogrammed not by Brother's Day, but by his own creator, Dr. Eli Selig.

In the end, all Zeta wanted was to talk to his creator so he could learn the truth about his existence. If he wasn't meant to be a killer robot, then what was his true purpose? What plans did Dr. Selig have for him? So many questions that may never be answered, because Titus Sweete, Brother's Day's top agent, wasted no time in blowing up the secret lab, or shooting down Dr. Selig in his escape pod. Bennet never really forgave himself for what happened that day. He could have searched Sweete more thoroughly when he had the chance. He could have listened to what Zeta had to say when he tried to talk to him. He could have insisted that Agent West be fired, or at least reassigned to some other, less important assignment.

As far as Bennet was concerned, he could have done a lot of things differently, but he couldn't undo the past. All he could do now was what he thought was right. The only problem was what he thought was right and what Commander Lemac thought was right became two different things. If Bennet was going to plead his case and still keep his job, he needed solid evidence. Fortunately, Zeta gave him what he needed: a copy of his memories on a disc. Bennet nearly kicked himself for not thinking of it when he had the chance. Nevertheless, it was all he needed to enforce his decision...

...He allowed Zeta to stay with Rowen while the NSA examined the disc.

After a grueling hour-long 'discussion', Lemac agreed to honor Bennet's decision. In the meantime, he gave Bennet something else to do: overseeing salvaging the remains of the Nosis, in the hope of recovering the bodies of Dr. Selig and Andrea Donossa. They were the only two people unaccounted for. Days later, the search went on with no success, and then he received a call from Lemac to return to the base, only to be told that Sweete had escaped while being transported to his arraignment hearing...and Agent West, off all people, was assigned to transport him. Now Titus Sweete was on the loose again. Bennet could only hope that this assignment would be easier without West coming along for the ride. After this screw-up, West would certainly have to be let go.

Bennet, meanwhile, had to leave one mess to clean up another. Zeta's memory disc enabled him to find the docking area Sweete used to load up his submarine. But by the time the NSA arrived, there was no trace of any activity. Brother's Day must have cleared it out as soon as the sub had left on its mission.

With Titus Sweete as the new Priority One, Bennet had no time to waste. Sweete had to be stopped before he destroyed the new infiltration unit base; and he was going to be much harder to track down than Zeta ever was. Sure enough, the days after that had him buried in his work and that meant he wouldn't be able to attend West's surprise going-away party. It wasn't as though he had a long speech for West, but the least he could've done was wish him good luck in his new career...preferably something not-so government-related. When Agent Rush popped her head into his office, he wasn't surprised; she did promise to save him a piece of cake. But when he asked her how the party went, she gave him the most shocking news...

...West was not fired! Instead, he was placed in charge of Project: Zeta! His mission is to monitor Zeta's cred account to prove Rowen unfit to have Zeta in her care. As far as Lemac was concerned, Zeta is still government property. Not only is the conscience module, made on company time on the company dime, the only clue to Dr. Selig's plans for him; but he and his girlfriend are living off a company card. And if it meant risking Rowen going on the mother-of-all shopping sprees to prove she's an unfit guardian, so be it.

After that, Rush hurried out of the office, leaving a very dumbfounded Agent Bennet with the thought of West leading the charge after Zeta sending a chill down his spine like nothing else. (_What was Lemac thinking? West is a greater threat to National Security than Zeta will ever be._)

Bennet had to do something, and he had to do it quickly. From what he knew of Rowen, she didn't seem like the crazed shopaholic type, but being on the run doesn't leave much time for checking out big sales. When he hacked into Zeta's account (_Access denied? Yeah, right!_), he went straight down to the bottom of the list, where the most recent transactions would be found. There he noticed bus passes to San Francisco, where Rowen's brother, Casey MacCurdy lives. But then something disturbing caught his eyes...a wedding dress.

Bennet sat frozen in his chair. His eyes may have been staring at the computer screen, but his mind was back in the Ground Wire, when he went to fetch Agent West, and found him transfixed at Zeta and Rowen as they kissed each other like newlyweds. He couldn't resist saying to West, "I dare you to report this."

He knew Zeta had a conscience. He knew Zeta and Rowen developed a bond. He knew about the kiss. But he never thought it would come to this. He logged off the program and called Agent Rush's extension. He asked her to walk by West's desk to see if he was still there. Surprisingly, he was. Even Lemac couldn't ignore something like this. A robot was marrying a human! And a human was marrying a robot! Why hasn't Lemac set up a team to go after them? There's no way he'd stand for this. Was he waiting for a preacher to say 'if there is anyone who has reason why this happy couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace'? (_This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!_)

This is why, right now, at this very moment, he is outside Casey MacCurdy's apartment, face-to-face with Zeta.

"Don't be so surprised, Zeta. I did say that I'd check on you."

Just seconds ago, Zee was happier than ever before. And now his worst fear was right in front of him. Bennet was not always in uniform when he chased him. Bennet being here means only one thing; and it's making his dreams slowly shatter before his eyes. (_No, Bennet... Don't do this, please...no..._)

Bennet, seeing the fear in Zee's eyes, decides to tread carefully. "It's alright, Zeta. I'm not here to take you away. I promise. But I do need to talk to you. Can we go inside?"

Zee tries his best to be calm and collective, but Bennet can see how Zee's hands are shaking as he unlocks the door. Bennet can also see how Zeta looks more human-like since their last encounter, but he does not need holo-viewers to know that underneath the human appearance is a body made of metal and wires, not flesh and blood. And no conscience module will ever change that.

As they enter the apartment, Zee does not see Ro anywhere. On one hand, he's relieved that she's not home yet; he does not want to put her through this, not while she finally has the chance to rebuild her life. On the other hand, being alone with Bennet reminds him of his nightmares. He needs to have her beside him, to feel her warmth and support. He feels so cold he shivers... (_I can't go back to being a robot again...I can't..._)

Bennet maintains his poker face, but he can see Zeta is shivering. (_No doubt about it...he's terrified. I can't really blame him. I've been hunting him down for years._) "Zeta, the NSA doesn't know I'm here, and I'd like to keep it that way. You're not Priority One anymore. I'm supposed to be hunting down Titus Sweete, but..."

"Sweete?!" Zee is taken aback. "But...you caught him at the Nosis, right after he... he..." Memories of Dr. Selig's escape pod crashing into the water floods his mind. He was so close to learning about his true purpose, and Sweete took it all away. If not for Ro, would have gone mad from grief. His hands become shaking fists as he wishes he could get his hands on Sweete and make him pay for what he did.

Bennet can't help but stare at how Zeta was acting. If he didn't know better, he'd say Zeta is indeed a human being. He's displayed shock, fear and now anger. He can only assume that Ro has taught him well. Speaking of whom... "Is Miss Rowen around? She needs to hear this as well."

It takes a moment for Zee to calm himself. Everything is happening so fast. Bennet's presence, Sweete escaping, memories of Dr. Selig, the chill running down his back... (_Why is this happening? Why is my world falling apart?_) "She's...not home yet."

Bennet knows he can't stay too long. If Lemac finds out about this, he's as good as gone. "Look, Zeta... I can't stay much longer, so I'll get right to the point. Titus Sweete escaped our custody while being escorted to his arraignment. He's a higher priority than you right now. Even though we understand that you weren't reprogrammed by Brother's Day, Commander Lemac isn't quite ready to let you go. Dr. Selig left no clues as to what his plans were for you. He said himself that your conscience module was made on company time. And he was right when he said the government would have stopped him if they had known about it. As far as we knew, you were designed to destroy terrorist organizations by mimicking suspects..."

"...And killing them, as well. Yes, I remember." It is hard for Zee to think back to his previous life. It just makes him feel colder. "But Eugene Dolan was innocent. Sweete said so himself. I couldn't kill an innocent man."

"I understand that, Zeta. The disc you gave me confirmed that. But until we figure out what Dr. Selig was up to, you are still on Lemac's list. And there's another matter...your cred card. You've been making some questionable purchases lately..."

Zee feels more trapped with each passing second. When he bought the wedding dress, all he thought about was the moment when he would see Ro wear it. He never thought for one minute that anyone in the NSA would be keeping track of his account. He sits on the sofa near the coffee table and buries his head in his hands. His world is falling apart, and he's helpless to stop it. (_Will I have to return the dress? If I do, then my dream won't come true. If I don't, the NSA will take me away, and I'll never see Ro again._) Zee lowers is head. (_I should have known this would happen. How could I have been so stupid?_) "Ro...doesn't know about the dress."

Bennet raises an eyebrow. Here is Zeta, a machine, lowering his head like a child caught in a lie. It's one human trait after another. "How can she not know about the dress? Didn't she pick it out...?"

"She doesn't know!" Zee shouts. "I purchased it while she was having lunch with Casey. She doesn't know... She doesn't know..."

Bennet's glasses are designed to give him improved vision, but he can not believe what he's seeing right now. Here is Zeta, sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. If he didn't know better, he'd say Zeta was...crying. "Alright...alright, Zeta...," Bennet says calmly, He needs to tread more carefully. If Zeta runs again, Lemac will show no mercy. And the possibility of West in hot pursuit makes him sick to his stomach. So, at the risk of asking a stupid question... "Why did you buy the dress?"

As Zee lifts his head, Bennet notices Zee's eyes look...wet. A moment later, Zee answers, "I bought the dress...to make a dream come true. It... It all started after Dr. Selig...was killed. Later that night, I had nightmares because I felt responsible for not being able to save him. But Ro...soothed my nightmares... She helped me deal with what happened. That's when I realized...how much I loved her..."

Bennet remembers that from scanning Zeta's memory disc. It still amazes him that this robot is capable of dreaming, or falling in love for that matter. But he reminds himself that he was going to give Zeta a chance to explain himself. So he lets Zeta continue...

"...After you said that I could stay with Ro, the nightmares were gone. It felt like everything was changing for the better. I was changing, too. Being close to Ro gave me a sense of warmth I've never experienced before. I can actually...feel her. Her skin is so warm and soft. Her hair is so smooth..." Zee remembers the warm sensations, and he maintains these thoughts to give him the strength he needs to face Bennet. "And that's when I started having better dreams, and they all have Ro appearing in the same white dress. A few days later, I saw the dress in a window display. I knew for certain that it was meant for her, so when she met Casey for their lunch date, I went back to the store and bought it. I've hidden it in the bedroom, waiting for the right time to give it to her. It's no secret that I was born a robot, but when I'm with Ro, holding her in my arms... She makes me feel like a human, and it feels wonderful. I want it to last forever."

Bennet is fully aware that Rowen has been teaching him how to behave like a human, but now it seems Zeta actually believes he's human. He takes out his holo-viewer and aims it at Zee. Without it, he sees the Zee image. He looks through it and...

...he still sees the Zee image. He checks to make sure it's on, but it still shows Zeta as Zee. Why isn't it working? Zeta has never fooled the holo-viewers before. Why start now?

Now Zee raises an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

(_The holo-viewer must be broken. That's the only explanation._) Bennet has no choice but to remind Zeta that no matter how well he looks and acts like a human, he will always be a machine. "Zeta, will do me this one favor? Will you please shut off your hologram?"

"I can't..."

"Just for a moment, Zeta..."

"But I can't shut it off. Look, I'll show you."

Zee stands and takes off his jacket and shirt. Bennet examines the clothes. They are definitely real clothes. They even have designer labels. (_Okay, so he's purchased real clothes. But his skin is still a hologram._) Holding the clothes with one hand, he places his other hand on Zee's chest. His hand does not phase through the hologram. He can't feel the titanium alloy. It's...solid...and warm...human skin!

Bennet quickly moves his hand away and takes a step back. "Who are you? You can't be Zeta! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Bennet, I know this is hard to believe, but I am...was Zeta. I'm...evolving. First I experienced warm sensations from feeling Ro's body. And then one morning, I woke up in my human form, and I've been stuck this way ever since. I can't even morph clothing anymore. Everything I wear has been bought from stores..."

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Bennet tosses the clothes to Zee, who catches them and holds them close to his chest. Ro had bought them just for him, and he will not have them damaged. Bennet, meanwhile, wants to tear him apart. "Listen, you...whoever you are... If you think for one minute that I'm going to fall for this, you're crazy! There is absolutely no way for a robot, even a synthoid, to evolve into a human being. I came here to inform you... No, I came to inform Zeta and Miss Rowen that getting married is strictly out of the question. Lemac has assigned Agent West, of all people, to monitor Zeta's cred account. There's no doubt in my mind that Lemac knows about the dress, and there's no way he's going to sit by and let those two make marriage plans and expect the NSA to foot the bill. And you...I don't know who you are, but if you insist on claiming that you're evolving, then you're going to find yourself 'evolving' inside a padded cell, understand?"

Zee is not surprised about Bennet's hand not phasing through his hologram, but Bennet is acting as though his holo-viewers are broken. Couldn't he see his titanium body? Is this why Bennet is suddenly treating him like a total stranger? Does Bennet think that Zee is...human?

Bennet gets out his cell phone. "Now you are going to tell me who you are, and where they are, right now...before I start making some phone calls."

Zee has wanted to be human for so long, but if he's going to stop Bennet from calling the NSA...he has to become the robot once again. He stares at his hands, remembering how good it feels to hold Ro in his arms every night. Suddenly, he remembers something. "Bennet, please wait!" He holds out his hand to activate his holo-projector, but nothing happens. Zee cannot understand why it's not working. It worked fine this morning. Bennet starts dialing some numbers. Zee is running out of time. (_Work... Please work!_) He quickly massages his hand, using his opposite thumb to rub the palm...and the image of Ro in the white dress finally appears from his hand once again. Zee sighs with relief, but he couldn't deny that it was harder to project the image this time. He shows it to Bennet and says, "This is what I dream of night after night. It fills me with such warmth that I never thought was possible before. Please, Bennet...I'm begging you. Please don't take this from me."

Bennet freezes on the spot. He's one digit away from Commander Lemac's private line. This...person posing as Zeta has a hologram of Rowen projecting from the palm of his hand! It's just like Zeta's specs. Zeta is capable of projecting images like that for profiling purposes, but there's not a human in the world capable of this. And yet he felt...skin. It has to be skin. He felt no metal surface at all. The holo-viewers are designed to see through all kinds of holograms, but it showed him to be...solid.

Now it's Bennet's turn to take a seat on the sofa. He does not understand any of this. Once again, Zeta manages to contradict everything he's been taught about synthoids. He's actually becoming...human. "Zeta, how...?"

"Zee! Ro! Where are you?"

Zee's holo-projector shuts off and Bennet is on his feet at the sound of the door crashing open as Casey runs through the apartment. He stops when he sees Zee and Bennet in the living-room. "Zee... Bennet...? Oh, God! This can't be happening! Where's Ro?"

Bennet raises his hands in the surrender position. "Don't worry, MacCurdy. I'm not here to take anyone. I just came to..."

Casey's raises his hands to bury them in his hair. "No...! No...! You don't understand! Where's Ro? This can't be happening! This can't be happening...!"

Bennet grabs Casey's arms and brings him to the sofa. "Casey, calm down! Calm down! What happened?"

Casey tries to breathe normally as he says, "Please... We have to find Ro. Something terrible has happened."

Bennet and Zee stand over Casey, giving him a chance to calm himself. After a moment, Casey says, "It's my boss, Tom Jensen... I can't believe he's done this!"

Now Zee speaks, "What has he done?"

"Zee, do you remember when Ro and I had lunch together? We talked about the night... uh...where things stood between you and Ro. Ever since what happened at the bridge, he's been on my case about it. For the past few days, I thought that Jensen had finally gotten over it and moved on, but he called me into his office today and played a recording of our conversation in the restaurant. It had everything, word-for-word. He said that he's had people spying on me the entire time. His assistant, Kevin, heard me call Ro about meeting her for lunch that day and sat at a nearby table, recording the whole thing."

Bennet pretends not to notice the quick glance Casey gave him just before the "...where things stood between you and Ro" part. Something about that makes him wonder... (_Oh, God! Let me be wrong! Please, anything but that!_)

After a deep breath, Casey continues. "Now he's given me two options. Either Ro agrees to an exclusive interview about her life on the run, or he starts a nation-wide debate about Zee. Ro's gone to register for classes. She finally has a chance to reach for her goals. This is the last thing she needs right now!"

(_Classes?_) Bennet never expected this from Rowen. "She's going back to school?"

"She wants to take correspondence courses. She figures it's safer than going to classrooms surrounded by people who might still think of her as a fugitive." He turns to Zee. "She's not back yet? What time did she go?"

"Ro left just a few minutes after you this morning." Zee checks the vid-phone hanging outside the kitchen area. "There are no messages. She should have been back by now."

Casey stands and looks out the window. "If Jensen had spies follow me, then someone's watching Ro as well. He trains his reporters to be ruthless, and he's not going to wait much longer for an answer. Ro could be getting harassed right now. We've got to find her!"

Now Bennet steps in. "Alright, let's think for moment. Where would she have gone to register for classes?"

Casey heads for the phone book on the stool below the vid-phone. "There should be a branch office not too far from here." He flips through some pages until... "Yes! Here's one just three blocks up the street. Here's the number."

"Casey, wait!" Bennet intervenes. "If we call asking for Rosalie Rowen, someone there might think she's still a wanted fugitive. Not to mention Jensen's lackeys might close in on her. We need to go there and look for her ourselves. It's more discreet that way."

After Zee puts his shirt and jacket on as fast, and as best, as he can, he asks, "What about Jensen? If he lives up to his threat, Brother's Day will know about me. They hate synthoids. Sweete killed Dr. Selig because he created synthoids. I don't want him hurting Ro."

Bennet can't help but notice how Zee struggled to put on his clothes. It reminds him of when his son James was only two years old, and he wanted to show his daddy that he could put his shirt on all by himself. In the end, he had put it on backwards, but it was a good first try. "Once we know Miss Rowen is safe, we'll be able to concentrate on Jensen."

They are just about ready to leave, when there's knocking on the door. Casey feels a chill down his spine. "Dear God! It could be Jensen."

Bennet decides he should answer it. Jensen wouldn't dare threaten a federal agent. He opens the door ... "Bucky?!"

Bucky is just as surprised to see Bennet at the door. "Sorry, wrong address. Bye!"

"Bucky, wait!" Zee approaches. "Bennet's here to help. Ro's in danger. We have to find her."

"Bucky," Bennet says, "There's no time to ask why you're here, but maybe someone should stay here... In case Miss Rowen comes back before we do."

Bucky, still a little wary of Bennet replies, "Okay, but will someone fill me in on what's going on?"

"To make a long story short," Casey answers, "I'm being blackmailed by my boss. Can you wait here for us?"

"Uh, sure... But..."

"Thanks." Casey, Zee and Bennet head for the elevator, leaving Bucky in charge of the apartment.

As Bucky takes a seat in the living area, he tries to make sense of what just happened. Bennet's a good guy now? Casey is being blackmailed? And Ro is in danger? (_No wonder everyone took off so fast._) All Bucky can do now is sit and wait for them to return. In the meantime, he takes out his laptop and goes over the test results, and ponders on how he'll be able to explain what he has discovered.

Thirty minutes later, at the Correspondence Registry Office, it turns out that no one fitting Ro's description has registered here today.

Bennet asks the registry clerk, "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes, sir," replies the clerk. "I've been here all this morning, and I've yet to see any young, blond women approach the counter. I'm sorry, sir."

"Thank you." Bennet makes his way to the lobby around the corner where Zee and Casey wait as patiently as possible. "According to the clerk, she never arrived here. Are you sure she was going to take courses."

Casey stands. "Yes! She told me all about her goals during breakfast. Now that you weren't chasing her anymore, she wanted her high school diploma."

Bennet didn't say it out loud, but he was proud of Ro. For so long he thought of her as just some smart-aleck street kid looking for easy creds. But now it turns out that she's a responsible young woman, willing to go through great lengths to help a lost soul, guiding him through a world he barely understood. And now she wants to continue her own education. But if she's not here, then where is she?

Poor Zee doesn't know what to make of everything that has just happened. Bennet's holo-viewer can't see through his hologram, and his holo-projector no longer works. Even now, as he massages his hand, he can't project anything from his hand. He's becoming human, but he's losing his powers. And now Ro is in danger from Casey's boss. Zee dreams of being human, but how can he protect Ro without his powers? He is so deep in thought he doesn't hear footsteps from around the corner.

"Excuse me, gentlemen?" The clerk Bennet questioned appears. "There's another branch office near the centre of town, just outside the shopping district. Its opening has been announced on television for the past few weeks. It's possible she went there instead." She writes the address on a notepad and tears off the page, handing it to Agent Bennet.

"It's worth a try, thanks. Let's go!" As Bennet and company head for the shopping district, Bennet's cell phone rings. Fearing it could be Lamac, he braces himself as he answers, "This is Bennet."

"Bennet? It's Bucky..."

"Bucky? How did you get this number?"

"No time for that! A message came on Casey's phone. I waited to hear Ro's voice before answering, but it turns out to be some guy named Jensen confirming Ro's appointment for 8 o'clock tomorrow morning. He said he has everything ready for her live interview."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued... I promise.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hello, everyone! It's good to be back!

I am so sorry it's taken so long for me to write this chapter. But after months of deliberation…and everything else I had to do…I have finally figured out how to continue from where I left off.

And now, I am proud to present…

**Chapter Twelve**

Casey MacCurdy never had a chance.

He never saw it coming.

For the past few days, it looked as though things were finally getting back to normal. His co-workers had actually stopped 'inquiring' about his sister. He was actually able to concentrate on his work…but this time, he couldn't. It took everything he had to contain his elation when Ro told him that she was going to enroll in correspondence courses during breakfast. He wanted to hug her and tell her how proud he was of her, but he knew better than to make a big deal out of it. Ro would never have forgiven him.

As lunch time approached, he was going to call home to see if Ro could join him for lunch again. He wanted to make up for what happened last time, and he also couldn't wait to hear how the enrollment went.

And then, it happened…

"Casey, could I see you for a moment, please?"

Casey's 'sweet, kind and wonderful' boss, Tom Jensen, came out of nowhere to appear at his desk. Lately, when it came to Casey, Jensen's face would read sheer disappointment. Casey was starting to get used to that look, but today it was different. Jensen looked straight at Casey showed no sign of disappointment at all. In fact, he looked rather…pleasant?

And that alone should have warned him.

The short walk to Jensen's office felt like the last mile. Casey could feel the eyes popping from the cubicles and office doors, while Jensen walked his usual casual pace; never once turning back to make sure Casey was still behind him. Casey had never seen him so calm and confident. He was definitely up to something, but what?

Once inside Jensen's office, they took their seats. Casey had no idea what to expect from him, so he prepared himself for anything…except for Jensen opening a drawer to reveal a small tape-recorder. Jensen then picked out a tape labeled 'Lunch Date'. Casey suddenly went pale. And when Jensen inserted the tape and pressed 'play', it almost gave Casey a heart attack.

_Ro: We weren't expecting him to drop by either. But I guess we should've, since we told him that Zee's holomorphs were acting up. He's examining him even as we speak._

_Casey: Is that why Zee was walking through the apartment naked this morning?...Ro__, it's no secret that you and Zee have been through a lot together, and it's no surprise to me that you two have become quite close. So I'm letting you know right now that the night before, I saw how you two were snuggled together in bed. I can't deny that was a shock for me. And last night, I woke to hear the shower running at two o'clock in the morning. I stopped outside your room to hear Zee say that he never meant to hurt you, and that it was his fault. I opened the door just wide enough to see Zee – nude as a newborn – carrying you to the bed. I didn't get much sleep after that. And then this morning, I woke up just in time to see Zee heading for the kitchen without as much as a fig leaf. Ro… I know how much you want to protect Zee, but even though we did not have much time growing up together, I'm still your brother and I want to protect you, too. So please tell me… Did Zee…? _

Casey was paralyzed. He could only sit and stare as the entire moment flashed before his eyes. Everything from Ro's tears to the taste of her root-beer/cherry/cola became as vivid as ever.

_Casey: Ro…? Ro, I'm sorry…but…_

_Ro: No…He didn't… It wasn't like that...__He didn't…make the first move. I saw him sleeping…and I couldn't resist the urge to kiss him, so I did. That's how it happened...__For so long, I never thought I could feel this way about anyone. But I love him, Casey, I really do. I know…where he came from…and what he was supposed to do, but…he's not like that anymore… He's so sweet and loving…_

_Casey: I'm sorry, Ro, but I was worried. When I first looked at that disc you gave me, all I could see was you getting in one dangerous situation after another. I couldn't understand it at first, but after seeing what I saw the past two nights, I began to see how far you two would go to protect each other. If that's not proof enough that you love each other, then what is? Let's face it…you'll always be Grandpa's 'little bulldozer'._

After a moment, Jensen decided to break the silence. "You know, Casey, not everyone gets a second chance at a promotion. And to be honest, I'm still not sure you deserve it, but…"

"How…could…you…?"

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me, did you say something? It's hard to understand you when you whisper like that."

"How…COULD…YOU!" Casey wanted to jump over the desk and break Jensen's neck, but a split second of reasoning made him grab the recorder instead. Seconds later, the recorder was emptied and tossed back on the desk, and the tape was crushed to pieces under Casey's feet. Then he turned his attention to Jensen, ready to break his neck at a moment's notice.

Jensen, however, remained cool and collected. He opened a desk drawer and grabbed a handful of tapes; all labeled 'Lunch Date'.

Casey stopped in his tracks, dumbfounded. If Jensen had that many copies in his desk, he could still have copies hidden elsewhere. "How could you do this to me…to Ro? That was a private conversation…"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have private conversations in public restaurants. You're not the only person here who eats at Tony's. It's no secret that you've been keeping tabs on your sister since you botched the capture, so we've been keeping tabs on you. The best reporters are the ones who are prepared for anything. News scoops don't make appointments in advance. If Kevin happens to be having lunch at the same time and place as you and your sister, whose fault is that? And last time I heard, there's no law against carrying a pocket-sized tape-recorder into a restaurant. It obviously didn't disturb your little chat."

Casey was furious beyond words. "Do you…have any idea…what it was like when my only sister was taken away from me? I spent years wondering if she was okay. And now…I finally have her back, only to have you…you…" He slams his fists on the desk. "Who do you think you are!"

Jensen sighed and said, "I think… No, I know… I'm the CEO of The San Francisco Chronicle, a business that provides the news. And the news, as you once said, belongs to the people. With that in mind, I believe the people have a right to know how the government has been using their tax money. And apparently, the government has been using it to create robots designed to kill and replace the people. Zeta, a robot, wants to be treated like a human; and yet we, the people, are to forget that he's killed people. Why should Zeta get away with murder? Most humans have faced the death penalty for even less."

Jensen could see that Casey was aiming for his throat, but he wasn't done yet. "And then there's your sister…Rosalie Rowen, am I right? Word is she's been in trouble long before she met Zeta and his little cred card. Are we to just overlook her aiding and abiding a fugitive robot, not to mention sponging off the government? And I couldn't ignore what she said about making 'the first move'? Do I even have to ask what that meant? The people might not understand. Even you had…concerns. That is what the whole conversation was about, wasn't it?"

"You…"

"I realize that they are no longer wanted fugitives, but that doesn't mean people won't come up with their own conclusions as to why they were let off the hook after being hunted down for nearly three years. Now I'm prepared to give your sister the opportunity to set things straight. I'm also prepared to start a nation-wide debate about Zeta, and all the other infiltration units the government has let loose on our streets. The choice is up to her, but I'm sure you can help her make the right decision. One more thing… I believe you mentioned something about a disc. There's nothing like presenting hard evidence to prove your case, right?" He turns his chair around to face the window. "That will be all, Casey…"

That dreadful meeting still flows through Casey's mind as he sits on the bench at the second Correspondence Office, telling Zee, sitting next to him, everything that happened. "…And now, if Ro does not agree to the interview, he'll start a nation-wide debate on you and the NSA for making you in the first place. This is all my fault. When I saw you two that night, I should have confronted you right then and there. But I could see how she was trying not to cry, and then you carried her to the bed with such tender care. And the next morning, she didn't say anything…but I could see your naked body through the crack of the door. So when she arrived at Tony's alone, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to find out…what really happened." Now it's Casey's turn to fight back the tears, so he hides his face in his hands, his elbows piercing his knees.

Meanwhile, Agent Bennet talks to the Registry Clerk. After being shown a picture of Ro, the clerk recognizes her. He tells Bennet that she did indeed register for the High School Diploma Program just over an hour ago, but he did not see which way she went after that. He still had people waiting behind her at the time.

As the clerk returns to his duties, Bennet returns to Casey. Once Bennet has Casey's attention, he says, "Miss Rowen was here, alright. But since this is the shopping district, she could be browsing through one of the stores. If we split up, one of us is bound to find her. We'll meet back at the apartment in one hour."

Bennet goes to the nearest mall, Casey tries further uptown, and Zee heads toward the park.

Casey tries his best to look for Ro, but he can't fully concentrate; not while he knows that his 'sweet, kind, understanding boss' has an entire drawer full of tapes, all revealing what should have been a private chat with his only sister. And now he has the audacity to set up an interview just like that, without giving either of them a choice in the matter. Not to mention that even now, he could still have Kevin and the rest of his loyal lackeys watching his every move.

Years ago, he actually wanted to be a journalist. He found the career intriguing. Landing a job at The San Francisco Chronicle felt like the best thing that ever happened to him at the time. But now, the thought of his own co-workers, people he's been working with for years, friends he thought he had, all conspiring to destroy his long-lost sister… It's too much for him. He heads deep into the nearest alley, and once he feels that no one is around, he sits against the wall and cries.

Agent Bennet is nearing the center of the mall, checking out every store that a teenage girl is likely to shop in. After going through three clothing stores, a jewelry store and two music shops, something inside him is saying that he's going at it all wrong. For so long he has suspected Ro as being nothing more than a street urchin attracted to Zeta's unlimited cred card. But bit by bit, she did things that proved him wrong. Aside from the occasional one-night stay in some fancy hotels, she didn't seem to fit the term 'shopaholic'.

And, of course, she was determined to protect Zeta no matter what. Bennet will never forget what happened in the submarine. He offered to help her find her family if she would only help him bring in Zeta, but she refused. She told him he should concentrate on his own family first. Turns out she was right. Catching Zeta had been his top priority for so long; he was losing touch with his own son.

And now, here she is, working on her high school diploma. She's a lot more mature than he expected her to be.

After another twenty minutes of a fruitless search, he takes a seat at a bench near the Food Court and tries to make sense of what's going on. He understood that Zeta and Ro were in love, and Casey is being blackmailed by his boss because of it. What he did not understand was how Zeta was evolving into a human. He felt his hologram for himself; it was solid and warm. How was that possible? And it looked like he was struggling to project the hologram of Ro from his hand. He shouldn't have been difficult for him; it's part of his programming.

It was hard enough to deal with an infiltration unit being able to have dreams. Dr. Selig programmed Zeta to have a conscience, to understand right from wrong. Did he plan on Zeta becoming so…emotional?

(_Did Dr. Selig plan on making Zeta…human?_)

And then there's Bucky's arrival. (_Why do I have the feeling he wasn't there for a social visit…?_)

Zee reaches the park and begins his desperate search for Ro. As he walks down one of the familiar paths, he sees a blonde figure running in the far distance, so he tries to activate his telescopic vision for a closer look…

Nothing happens. It's not responding.

He continues to stare, and still nothing. His telescopic vision is gone.

He rubs his palm and tries once again to project a hologram from his hand, but after a few minutes, the sensation from rubbing his hand becomes uncomfortable. He sits behind a nearby tree and tries to come to terms with his situation. For so long, he's wanted to live like a human and not have to kill anymore. He does not regret that decision. And after everything Ro has done for him, she's become an important part of his life. He does not regret that, either. And now it seems that his desire to become human is somehow coming true, but at a price…

…He's losing his powers!

(_Why is this happening? We're not doing anything wrong. Why is Jensen doing this? We're finally free. We're starting to live the lives we've wanted for so long. And now he's destroying it all, putting Ro in danger… I like being a human. It's wonderful, beyond everything I've ever hoped for… But how can I keep Ro safe from Jensen if I'm losing my powers?_)

After a minute or two, he hears footsteps. He looks around to see the blond woman from the distance jogging up the path. She continues on her way, oblivious to Zee staring at her face. She isn't Ro, and she's not in danger.

(_With or without my powers, I will find Ro. I will find her and protect her, any way I can._) With that in mind, he hurries further into the park, more determined than ever to make his dream a reality.

MINUTES LATER…

Back at the apartment, Bucky waits ever-so-patiently for everyone to return. He decides to activate his laptop and go through the results of Zee's analysis one more time. It's up to him to try and explain the changes happening to Zee. He sent a copy of the specs to his uncle via his private e-mail. He couldn't believe what was happening, either…

"I'm home!"

Ro enters the apartment and gets the shock of her life as Bucky practically pounces on her.

"Ro! Where have you been, girl? Do you realize how much trouble you're in? Everyone's been looking for you…"

"HOLD IT!" Ro takes a moment to back away from the excitement. "Now then… What are you talking about? Where's Zee?"

"Zee, Casey and Agent Bennet are all looking for you because Casey is being blackmailed by his boss. He said you have an 8 o'clock appointment with him for a live interview."

"Blackmailed...? What do you mean...? What appointment...? Bennet's here?"

"Look, I don't know all the details. When I arrived, Agent Bennet answered the door. The next thing I know, he, Zee and Casey asked me to watch the apartment while they look for you. When I asked what was going on, Casey would only say that his boss was blackmailing him. A couple of minutes later the phone rang. It turned out to be Casey's boss. He left a message saying that he's confirmed an 8 o'clock appointment tomorrow morning for a live interview with you."

Ro is dumbstruck by the news. "This can't be happening! I just enrolled in classes. I'm trying to rebuild my life. I want to put the whole 'wanted fugitive' thing behind me. The last thing I want is to be on TV talking about it. How could he be blackmailing Casey?"

"I don't know. Casey didn't say… But there's something else. I have Zee's results." Bucky guides Ro to the couch and shows her the laptop on the table in front of them. "When you called, you said that Zee was having a problem with his holomorphs. He couldn't control them like before, right?"

"Right."

"Well, when I was doing the examination, it was painful for him. He could feel the wires going through his hologram, just like we'd feel a needle going through our skin. That should not have been possible, but despite being in pain, he allowed me to continue. When I finished, the specs showed me there were signs of activity from the module that gives Zee his conscience. When I showed the specs to my uncle, he confirmed that the module was giving Zee something else…"

Ro could not contain the suspense any longer. "Well, let's hear it! What's happening to Zee?"

Bucky and Ro are so absorbed by the test results that they do not hear the apartment door opening.

"Ro… You're here."

They raise their heads to see Casey standing before them. He was the first to arrive back from the search, and by the looks of him, he had been definitely been crying. Ro stands up and gives Casey a warm hug, and tears flowed once again from Casey's eyes.

Ro takes Casey to the other end of the couch and gives him a chance to calm down. Rather than interrupt them, Bucky decides to go to the kitchen and pour two glasses of orange juice. He gently sets them on the table before them and takes his place by his laptop.

"Casey," Ro softly says about a minute later, "Bucky just told me about the blackmail. How did it happen? What does he have on you?"

After a few deep breaths, Casey answers, "When we were at Tony's… Kevin was there, too. He had a recorder… he taped everything. Jensen has an entire drawer of copies. If you don't agree to the interview, he'll start a big debate about Zee. He's claiming the people have a right to know why you two are no longer wanted fugitives. He wants to milk this story for all its worth. Never mind how the publicity will affect you. Never mind how the NSA will react! I can't believe…I wanted to be a journalist…when I was growing up…" There was no stopping the tears now. It was all Ro could do to gently hug his shoulders while he cries into his hands.

About ten minutes later, Bennet is the next to arrive. The first thing he notices is the sound of someone crying. He heads into the living area and sees Ro consoling Casey. Bucky motions Bennet into the kitchen, giving the siblings some privacy. Bennet doesn't argue; he has a few questions for the boy genius, anyway.

Bucky is the first to speak, keeping his voice down. "Ro arrived first. I told her what I knew about you guys looking for her. Casey arrived just a few minutes before you. I haven't heard from Zee yet."

Bennet, keeping his voice down as well, says, "Zeta should be here shortly. We all split up to search for Miss Rowen. In the meantime, I need to know something. How are you involved in all of this?"

"I could ask you the same question… But I won't argue. Zee's holomorphs were malfunctioning. He asked me to look at them because he knew I wouldn't take him apart and reprogram him like the NSA would. I was just about to tell Ro the results when Casey arrived."

(_Of course,_) Bennet thinks to himself, (_Who else would they rely on to repair Zeta? It's not the first time they needed his help._) "So, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"You're not here to take him back, are you?"

"Bucky, I know it's hard to believe, but right now we're on the same side. Zeta is not Priority One anymore, but he will be if Casey's boss lives up to his threat. If you've figured out why Zeta's hologram now feels like warm human flesh, you might as well tell me."

"What did you say?"

"We both know that Zeta's holograms were not programmed to feel solid and warm. You should be able to poke through them like they were nothing. But now he's solid human flesh. And another thing: Zeta can't project holograms from his hands anymore. He had to struggle to project an image earlier today, because I thought he was an impostor. I've noticed he hasn't been able to do it again. He's turning into a human, and if you know how he's doing it, then I want to know, too."

Bucky leans forward on the kitchen table. (_He has warm, solid flesh now? He can't project any holograms at all…?_) "…It's just like my uncle said."

Bennet raises an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I've been staying with a relative since you took me from the institute. He's a techno-genius, too. I showed him the specs I gathered from examining Zee. It turns out that Dr. Selig's module gives Zee a lot more than just a conscience…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

There's more to come…no matter how long it takes.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

Tom Jensen is the CEO of The San Francisco Chronicle, one of America's longest-running media sources.

He is also something of a collector. Over the years, he has gathered a rather impressive collection of Pulitzers, Emmys, and other journalism awards. His latest collection, something he holds dearer to him than any award he's ever coveted, is a collection of tapes labeled 'Lunch Date'.

To most people, that isn't much of a collection. But to him, these tapes give him power over the story of the century: Infiltration Unit Zeta.

For over two years, a robot with the ability to mimic the people it kills had been running wild across the country. All attempts to capture and fix it have failed miserably, thanks mostly to a teenage girl who should be in school rather than helping a robot run from its creators. It seemed as though there was no way to stop them.

But one day, Jensen just happened to pass by Casey MacCurdy's cubicle, and imagine his surprise seeing him talking on the vid-phone to a young woman. Keeping track of the news enabled Jensen to recognize the young woman as the robot's traveling companion. Amazingly, the young woman, Rosalie Rowen, is Casey's long-lost sister. One would think that Casey would want to do everything he could to rescue his sister from the clutches of a killing machine. Jensen was even willing to give Casey the promotion of a lifetime, making him The San Francisco Chronicle's youngest executive ever. All he had to do was help Agent Bennet capture the robot. His sister would have been returned to him, avoiding prosecution, and all Jensen wanted was the exclusive rights to the televised capture. People everywhere would have breathed a sigh of relief knowing that the runaway robot was finally off the streets.

But, as Jensen suspected before, Casey was too green to be trusted. He actually helped them escape! He blew the opportunity of a lifetime just so his sister could keep running with a crazy robot. (_I suppose it's hard for a smart-aleck teenager to say goodbye to anyone who has an unlimited cred card._)

And then he did the unthinkable. He had the gall to write an article about the synthoid saving the trolley and make him look like a hero. The e-mail commentary showed people actually rooting for Zeta, saying things like 'the government should just leave the poor thing alone'. (_That synthoid's cred card comes from the people's taxes! How could anyone want to have such a thing running wild at their expense?_)

All Jensen could do since then was assume Casey was keeping in touch with his sister, but Casey was covering his tracks like a pro. It shamed Jensen that Casey was betraying him like this. Even the more faithful co-workers were unable to get him to spill any beans in random talks.

Then just a few weeks ago, Jensen noticed that the pictures of Zeta and Rosalie Rowen had been removed from the Most Wanted List. And yet, there were no reports of them being captured; as though they were never there. It looked as though after two years of pursuit, the government decided to call it quits. If they haven't caught them by now, they never would.

A few days later, Kevin overheard Casey on the phone with his sister. She and her boy toy were coming to stay with him. One would think that one little interview wouldn't be too much to ask for, but as usual, Casey wouldn't hear of it. But if there was one thing Tom Jensen learned most of all while climbing his way up the corporate ladder, it was to be patient. It would be just a matter of time before an opportunity fell within reach.

The opportunity came yesterday, when Kevin returned from an extended lunch, explaining he was on his way back when he spotted Casey meeting his sister at Tony's. He was able to get a table near them without being seen and recorded the strangest conversation ever. Jensen received the shock of his life when Kevin played the recording.

Delivering such a wonderful gift would guarantee a promotion to an executive position. But, since Kevin was already an executive and Jensen's most trusted right-hand man, he was awarded with a huge raise.

Last night, Jensen wanted to celebrate like never before, but he knew better than to pour out the champagne too soon. He knew that when he confronted Casey with the recording, he had to do it right. That's why, when the moment finally came, he kept looking forward. It took everything Jensen had to contain his excitement. If Casey saw his face, he would have sensed what he was up to. And sure enough, Casey grabbed the recording and smashed it to pieces. All it took was a look in a drawer filled with tapes labeled 'Lunch Date' to put him in his place. It didn't matter that the original was destroyed. A true journalist was prepared for anything…

…And right now, Jensen has to prepare himself for tomorrow morning's exclusive interview with one of the country's most famous former fugitives, Rosalie Rowen.

He's almost ready to leave when a thought occurs to him. Casey knows about the drawer, and this is, after all, about an infiltration unit. What's to stop Zeta from trying to sneak in and destroy the tapes? This is something Zeta was built for! Rather than take any chances, Jensen puts a few of them in his briefcase, leaving the rest of them locked in the drawer. This way, even if Zeta does break into the office, it won't stop Jensen from going through with his plans.

With his office secured and his briefcase in hand, he heads for his private elevator. But rather than take the direct route, he decides to take a 'detour' past Casey's cubicle. There was no sign of him. He can only assume that Casey was with his sister, getting her ready for tomorrow morning. So he decides to let it slide…for now.

He walks down the hall toward the elevator when Kevin approaches him. "Mr. Jensen, sir? Studio A5 is all set for tomorrow, but there's one thing I don't understand. Why haven't you broadcasted any promos? I mean, you've done that with all the other celebrities."

"Yes, but this isn't just any other celebrity we're dealing with. She's famous for aiding a abiding a killer robot and it's safe to say that she may not cooperate, or even show up. If that happens, I'll activate Plan B and start a national debate about the infiltration units. Okay, so maybe this won't be 'live', but Casey MacCurdy owes me an exclusive on Zeta, and one way or another, it's going to happen."

"I agree, sir," Kevin says as he eyes the hallway. It appears that they are alone, but he lowers his voice anyway. "You should also know that the newscasters were fighting over who you would pick to do the interview, but then you announced that you were going to take her on personally. Not to doubt your abilities, sir… but… are you sure you want to do this?"

Jensen can't help but chuckle. "Kevin, just because it's been years since I've ridden a zoom cycle, doesn't mean that I don't remember how it's done. When you've been in the business as long as I have, it becomes second nature. Besides, it's my duty to remind them of the proper procedures. I've been watching them for a good while now, and frankly, they've been rather sloppy. There's no way I am going to let them mess this one up."

With that, Jensen presses the elevator button. As the doors open, he steps inside and says, "If they want to be there to watch how it's done, it is fine by me. In fact, I recommend it. They might learn something."

The doors close, leaving a slightly dumbfounded Kevin wondering how he's going to break the news to the newscasters.

Jensen, however, is as cool as ever…at least until the elevator begins its descent. He has to be careful about what he's going to ask Rosalie Rowen about her relationship with the robot. He still can't believe it. Casey was accusing the robot of…raping his sister? The very idea! Synthoid rapes accomplice! Who would believe that? When Bennet was there, he allowed Jensen a brief look at Zeta's specs. He was not designed for that sort of thing. How was it possible? He would definitely have to ask Miss Rowen about that during the interview.

He just couldn't understand it. (_What could possess anyone to fall in love with a killing machine?_)

Suddenly, it hit him…Stockholm syndrome! (_Yes, of course! When the hostage is under the captor's control long enough, the hostage can become attached to the captor. I should call some psychologists to discuss Stockholm syndrome for a follow-up segment. If this isn't a prime example, then what is?_)

The elevator comes to a halt and the doors open to reveal the underground parking lot. Jensen can barely contain his excitement. Even though it's been years since he's done a televised interview, this is one assignment he is not going to leave in the hands of cocky amateurs. This will be the greatest achievement of his career.

He is so wrapped up in his plans as he heads for his car; he is totally unaware of the shadowy figure approaching him from behind…

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE APARTMENT…

Bennet is dumbfounded. "Zeta's module is giving him more than just a conscience? What does that mean?"

"It means," Bucky answers, "that Dr. Selig put a lot more work into creating Zeta than we thought. Not only did he want to give Zee a conscience, but he was also experimenting with nanotechnology."

Bennet was at a loss for words. (_Nanotechnology… Selig, what have you done…?_)

"Excuse me, guys, but…what exactly is nanotechnology?"

Bucky and Bennet turn to see Ro standing just outside the kitchen holding two empty glasses ready for the sink. Casey is right behind her. It was safe to assume that she and Casey heard their little conversation.

Bucky tries to explain. "Well, it's… uh… maybe I should show you what is. It's all on my laptop… Hey, wait a minute. Hasn't Zee shown up yet?"

Bennet checks his watch. "We had all agreed to report back here more than half-an-hour ago. He must still be searching for Miss Rowen, but with his internal clock he should be keeping better track of time than this."

"True," Bucky says, "but a human does not have an internal clock like a synthoid does."

Ro beats Bennet to the next question. "Bucky, what exactly are you saying?"

"It's just like you thought earlier. Zee is evolving into a human…thanks to molecular nanotechnology." Bucky prepares his laptop while the others take their places on the sofa. "Okay, now… Everything, including DNA, is based on a molecular structure. Imagine being able to take the atoms in coal and rearranging them like building blocks to create diamonds."

Bucky turns his laptop to face his audience. The screen shows the robotic form of Zeta with a glowing red dot in Zee's head. "We'll start with Zee's original specs. The red dot you see is the conscience module that enables Zee to understand right from wrong."

Bennet struggles to maintain his famous 'poker face' as he watches Bucky displaying highly-classified government information like it was a science project for school. Lemac was furious when he heard how he was hacking into the NSA system, and even more steamed when Zeta and Rowen helped him escape from the NSA airship. But right now, he needs answers about how Zeta is evolving. And, whether he likes it or not, Bucky is the only one who has them.

Bucky presses a few buttons on his laptop, and the screen now zooms in on the conscience module. "When my uncle and I were examining the results from Zee's examination, we came to this conclusion: While Dr. Selig was working on Zee's conscience module, he was also experimenting on nanotechnology." He activates a smaller screen displaying what looks like little robotic bugs crawling about. Ro can't help but cringe a little after seeing them.

Bucky continues with his presentation. "Nanonites are microscopic molecular organisms programmed with artificial intelligence. With the right programming, these organisms can be used to form into anything according to the genetic codes. When Dr. Selig was programming the conscience module, he had also stored programming for the nanotechnology. My guess is that since he was keeping the conscience module a secret, it served as a good hiding place for this other experiment."

(_Tiny organisms that can form into anything…_) Ro is having such a bad feeling about this. (_Ever since the Nosis Disaster, Zee became more human than ever. First he had the nightmares, and then…he fell in love. And now his hologram feels like a real body…_)

"Ro?"

She massages her stomach a little. It's starting to feel funny. (_So real, in fact…_)

"Ro!" Bucky says, "Are you okay?"

All eyes are on Ro as she answers, "Uh, yeah…Yeah, I'm okay. Go ahead. You were saying?" But she continues to massage her stomach, even though it does very little to ease the strange sensations churning from within.

Bennet and Casey maintain silence, but they can't help but notice the way Ro has her hand on her midriff. It reminds Bennet of the time he first saw his wife doing it, just before she told him… (_Oh, Good Lord! It can't be! It's impossible!_)

Casey, however, is fully aware of how Ro's relationship with Zee has escalated. It only takes him two seconds to come to the same frightening conclusion. (_Oh, no… If what I'm thinking is true… and if Jensen gets wind of it…!_) It takes everything Casey has to keep his composure.

Bucky returns to his laptop. A few taps on the keyboard makes the previous images disappear and be replaced by a new image. This new image of Zee's specs is giving off a glow not seen in the original. "Okay now… This is from the examination I gave Zee days ago. The glowing aura around Zee's body is coming from the nanonites. They are combining to create a human-like body based on Zee's holographic image…"

"Wait a moment." Bennet finds his voice at last. "Are you saying that the nanotechnology Dr. Selig hid in the conscience module is literally turning Zeta into a human? How can that be happening?"

"Well, the best theory my uncle and I can agree on is this… The Nosis Disaster triggered a traumatic change in Zee. He told me about the nightmares he had and how Ro helped him deal with them. It's no secret that Zee is in love with Ro. Apparently, these highly emotional situations have triggered the nanotechnology program hidden in Zee's module. Since Zee's robot body comes with a repair mechanism, the nanotechnology is interfacing with it to create the nanonites, which are now feeding on Zee's desire to become more human. They're creating a body for Zee based on the hologram he uses most: a man in his early twenties with black hair and blue eyes."

Ro remembers when she helped Zee creates that look. He needed to be more 'loose' so people would pay less attention to him. It took a while to fix his shoulders just right, but it became the ideal image for him. It suits him so well.

Bucky goes on, "And here's something else… Not only does his image feel solid, but he can also feel pain. It actually hurt him when I inserted wires into him." And now his laptop zooms in on Zee's right upper arm, showing an X-ray image of skin and nerve endings. "What you see here appears to be nerve endings, much like a human's. So the nanonites have also created a nerve system, and this nerve system begins from…" another image pops up on the screen showing the nerve system emerging from "…Zee's conscience module."

Ro can't take it any more. The sensations are too much. She leaps from the couch and runs upstairs as fast as her legs can take her. In a matter of seconds, she barges through her room and heads straight to the bathroom.

All's quiet downstairs until Bucky sighs and says, "Let me guess… She's pregnant."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

To be continued…


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

Bucky sighs. "Let me guess… She's pregnant."

Bennet can only stare at Casey who, after five long minutes of searching for his voice, finally asks, "How… What makes you…?"

"When I was examining Zee, he told me that Ro mentioned about his body feeling very solid the night before. You don't have to be a genius to figure out what that meant. And judging by the way she's been massaging her stomach, it's safe to say that some of the nanonites have entered her body. If she was to see a doctor…"

"NO! Good God, no!" Casey is now on his feet, pacing in a circle. "Ro cannot be pregnant! She can't be! Jensen's expecting to interview her first thing in the morning! If she really is pregnant, and if he finds out…Dear God! This can't be happening!"

Bennet can understand Casey's dilemma. If he hadn't seen the evidence for himself, he would not have believed it. But one thing is for certain: he can not risk the NSA hearing about this. Zeta is afraid of the NSA as it is, mostly thanks to him. He can't promise that the NSA scientists will be as gentle as Bucky was… And there's no telling how they'll deal with Rowen giving birth to… (_a robotic baby?_)

Ro, meanwhile, is undergoing the greatest dilemma of her life. She was finally free to rebuild her life. She had her brother back. And she found someone to love her as she has always wanted to be loved, even though he's…not like other guys, to say the least. Before she knew it, their relationship went to the next level…only now to discover that everything is falling apart in less than twenty-four hours.

And, to top it all off, she has the worst case of nausea in medical history as her stomach tries in vain to expel what is deep within her womb.

Ten minutes later, an exhausted Ro slowly makes her way to the bed, hoping not to stumble on the floor and become nauseous again. For now, she is too weak to change her clothes or get under the covers, so she just rests on top of the bed hoping to get at least a few hours sleep.

The day started so wonderfully. Zee was no longer on the run, so it was safe for her to get on with her life. She had just enrolled in correspondence courses so she could finish high school. But when she returned to the apartment, everything went bad. That low-life Jensen finally gets the goods to blackmail his way into an interview, putting Casey on the verge of a nervous breakdown. (_What does Jensen expect me to talk about?_) The last thing she wants is to be on TV talking about her life on the run. But if she does not show up tomorrow, Jensen will talk about infiltration units. (_I just know he'll start a panic. Zee won't be able to walk the streets again. And the NSA…! They'll hunt down Zee just to save face to the public._)

And then Bucky explains how Zee is becoming solid because millions of tiny nanonites are crawling all over him, each one programmed to create the human body he's been wanting ever since he…fell in love with her. And now who-knows-how-many of them are crawling in her body...and it has just occurred to her that her period is late!

She gently massages her stomach again. (_I'm pregnant? Can I actually be…pregnant?_)

She slowly gets off the bed and stands before the tall golden mirror. She can't keep her hands away from her stomach. (_Bucky's usually right when it comes to technology, but for me to be pregnant, these nanonites would be infusing with one of my eggs like sperm cells. And if that really is the case, then the child I'm bringing to this world will be…half-robotic!_)

Ro does not want to throw up again, but the threat of tomorrow sends a chill down her spine like nothing before. (_What am I going to do? I can't do this interview, but if I don't…_) She looks out the window. As the sun sets over the horizon, the streets below become buried in the darkness of night. (_Everything's happening so fast. It's too much! I need you, Zee. Where are you?_)

All Ro can do now is try to get some rest. Hopefully tomorrow won't be so bad. Maybe the guys will come up with an idea. She, however, is in no condition to do any heavy thinking. She goes back to bed. This time, she goes under the covers; but not before she kicks her shoes under the bed. An unexpected 'thump' startles her. When she bends down to see what it was, she lifts the bed skirt to see a long, white box with a red ribbon. She's never noticed it before…but then, Zee's always been the one who makes the bed.

She takes the box out from the bed for a closer inspection.

Suddenly she hears Bennet shout "Zeta!" She shoves the box back under the bed and heads downstairs to find Casey and Bennet lugging Zee to the couch. It looks as though Zee has been in a fight, and lost.

MEANWHILE…

(_I can't believe it's come to this… Everything's moving too fast…_)

B.D. Commander is not happy.

All he wanted to do was stop killer robots from walking the streets. The government had the audacity to waste the taxpayers' money building these monstrosities in a base floating out at sea; money that could've been used to create something worthwhile, like affordable housing.

This was why he sent Titus Sweete to destroy that floating factory. Not only did he destroy the Nosis, but he also enabled us to capture Dr. Selig and his assistant. Despite being captured, he did the job. B.D. Commander expects nothing less than the best from his agents. He has no regrets arranging Sweete's release.

For a while, his biggest challenge was to convince Dr. Selig to be more cooperative. No doubt the government was still trying to create their metal monsters in another secret location. To this day, the old fool still won't listen to reason. (_What is wrong with him? Doesn't he realize that these synthoids will destroy humanity if this continues? The NSA thinks he's dead? Who's going to rescue a dead man?_)

But then one of his agents at the NSA sends him information about one particular synthoid: Infiltration Unit Zeta. This robot was reported to be doing what B.D. Commander feared the most: running wild, disobeying its 'directive', and avoiding capture. If one robot is capable of doing this, imagine if a whole army of them did this. The result could mean the end of the world. But much to his dismay, the government decided to let it run loose. (_So this is Bureaucracy at work. When things get tough, they just call it quits and forget about it. Why didn't they just let the thing run loose in the first place? Maybe they would have saved some money…yeah, right._)

So the government threw in the towel… Brother's Day will do no such thing…

…Especially since Zeta was spotted in a bridal shop in San Francisco. His spy in the NSA confirmed the purchase…for a wedding dress! And then, Agent Jack reported a purchase in a jewelry shop. He won't get official confirmation until tomorrow morning, but it's safe to make a guess what type of jewelry Zeta bought.

But just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, Agent Jack had something new to report. It seems that an old buddy of his works at the San Francisco Chronicle, and according to him, CEO Tom Jensen arranged an interview with Rosalie Rowen by blackmailing her brother, Casey MacCurdy. Either Rowen agrees to the interview, or he'll use the information he has to start a nation-wide debate about the infiltration units… And it's scheduled for first thing tomorrow morning!

Time was not on his side. He needed to stop Jensen.

He needed Titus Sweete.

And, sure enough, Sweete pulled through.

So now, B.D. Commander sits at his desk and activates his computer screen to show Tom Jensen sitting under the spotlight in the Dark Room. At least he's not making a fuss…unlike someone else he could think of.

Tom Jensen is not making a fuss because once he had opened his car door he had been grabbed from behind and shot in the back with what must have been a stun gun. The last thing he remembers before passing out was being thrown in the back seat of his own car, wedged between two guys covered in black, while a third guy wearing his coat was in the driver's seat.

And now, he wakes up in a dark room with the only light shining on him from the ceiling. Fortunately, his years of investigative reporting have taught him not to crack under pressure. So even though he's been brought here against his will, he decides to keep his cool. With luck, he might be able to talk his way out of this and still make his interview with Rosalie Rowen.

"Excuse me, Mr. Jensen?"

The voice sounds as though it's bouncing off the walls, so he can't tell where it's coming from. Nevertheless, he's in no position to be rude. So with a wary eye he replies, "Yes. Yes, I'm Tom Jensen. What can I do for you?"

"I apologize for the arrangements, but it's very important that I speak with you. It concerns your plans to interview Rosalie Rowen about her adventures with Zeta."

Jensen suddenly froze on the spot. (_How does he know about this? There were no promos. Is there a leak…?_) "Casey? Is that you? I don't know how you're doing this, but…"

"MR. JENSEN! Casey MacCurdy has nothing to do with this! I assure you! Do you honestly think he has the resources to pull this off…on his salary?"

A chill down Jensen's spine brings him to his senses. Casey lives on a tech-writer's salary. He still takes the trolley to work. This is way too big for Casey… (_So who are these people?_)

"And now, Mr. Jensen, let me continue. Tomorrow you plan to either interview Rosalie Rowen, or start a nation-wide debate about the infiltration units. I brought you here because I cannot allow you to go through with this. You must cancel the interview. It's for the greater good."

"What do you mean, 'the greater good'? I was promised an exclusive on the capture of Zeta when he first appeared in San Francisco. If it wasn't for Casey, the robot would have been captured, the Chronicle's ratings would have sky-rocketed, and everyone would have breathed a sigh of relief knowing that that thing was finally off the streets!"

"The robot would have been off the streets. Is that what the NSA told you? Why do you think the NSA created Zeta in the first place? Sure, Zeta would have been captured, but then what? We're they going to melt him down into welding rods? NO! They would have simply reprogrammed Zeta to do what it was originally created to do…to kill people!

"That's right, Mr. Jensen. Zeta is a killer robot because the NSA made it a killer robot. And Zeta is not the only one. There are others…and more on the way. It's just a matter of time before the country is overrun with these monsters, and if they go haywire… Well, they couldn't catch Zeta, could they?"

Jensen couldn't ignore the ring of truth in what this guy was saying.

B.D. Commander continues, "I understand your desire to get high ratings for the Chronicle, but please understand that going through with the interview will do more harm than good. Think about the people. They think that Zeta is the only one of his kind, but there are others; all programmed to not only pretend to be humans, but to also take action if their positions are compromised. If the people find out about them, they can go into a panic. They'll want to make sure everyone they've ever been in contact with is really a human or one of the synthoids, and anyone who discovers the identity of a synthoid is as good as dead! Innocent people will be killed! Is that what you want? Well, is it?"

Jensen takes a deep breath. He wanted that exclusive so badly, but as hard as it is to admit it, the guy's right. "Okay, suppose you're right? What do you plan to do about Zeta?"

"My organization is dedicated to protect humanity, especially from robot technology. The NSA has gone too far with letting these synthoids loose on our streets."

Jensen suddenly remembers hearing about a floating base exploding at sea, with two people feared dead, thanks to a terrorist organization called… (_Brother's Day! I've been kidnapped by Brother's Day?_)

"These things are dangerous…especially Zeta. Zeta is very different from the others. He was programmed with free will, to think about what it does. That's why it ran from the NSA. It does not want to follow orders anymore. And there's more. The government is trying to make a new breed of synthoids even more advanced than Zeta. What better reason do we need? We want nothing more than to destroy these synthoids, but without causing a nation-wide panic. That's why I'm asking you, Mr. Jensen, to call off the interview…at least, for now. If our plan works, and I'm sure it will, not only will we be rid of a terrible menace, but you, sir, will have exclusive rights to uncovering the entire conspiracy. Interviewing Rosalie Rowen will look like small potatoes compare to this."

Exposing a conspiracy to create more advanced monsters than Zeta? How could Jensen say no to that? Although, it seems he really doesn't have a choice in the matter…

"I take it we have a deal? Good! Your escort is right outside."

The overhead spotlight goes out, leaving Jensen in total darkness. Ten seconds later, a door behind him opens, bringing some light into the room. Even though his eyes have not fully adjusted to the change of lighting, he decides not to put up a fight and approaches the doorway. Once he's out of the room he's approached by… "Titus Sweete!"

If seeing NSA's most wanted fugitive face-to-face isn't enough to stun him, the gun in Sweete's hand does the job nicely.

When Jensen opens his eyes, he's in his penthouse bedroom, snug under the covers and wearing pajamas. He can't believe what just happened. Was that really Titus Sweete? Did he really get kidnapped by Brother's Day? How did they know about his plans? How did he get home?

Maybe it didn't really happen. It was just some crazy dream from being so excited about tomorrow. He checks his alarm clock. It's 1:00AM. It had to have been a dream…

…So why is his briefcase on his bed?

Suddenly the phone rings. (_Who'd be calling at this hour?_) "Hello?"

"Hey there, Jensen. It's your old pal, Sweete. I'm just making sure everything's okay at your end. We wouldn't want the boss to worry now, do we? Oh, and don't worry about your tapes. We're keeping them safe for you. Be seeing ya!" Sweete hangs up and smirks at all the tapes piled on his desk.

Jensen is on the verge of a heart attack. (_Sweete… This can't be happening! How did he get my number…? My tapes!_) He hurries to open his briefcase and finds his 'Lunch Date' tapes… gone! They're all gone!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There's more to come… Stay Tuned!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Hello, everyone! This is Dragoncat…

I just want to say that I am so sorry it's taken me so long to write this chapter. But, after so many months of intense deliberation – and so many other things that I had to do – I am so certain that I have figured out how to carry this story along, and I so hope that you enjoy reading it.

So…I now present…

**Chapter Fifteen**

(_This is all happening too fast… It shouldn't be happening at all…__Zeta should not be falling in love… Rowen should not be pregnant from a synthoid… Casey should not be blackmailed by his own boss… Buenaventura should not be Zeta's physician, and – most of all – ZETA SHOULD NOT BE EVOLVING INTO A HUMAN!_)

It's taking every ounce of strength Bennet has to maintain his trademark poker face.

"Zee!" Ro hurries down the stairs, her queasiness cast aside after seeing the state Zee is in. "Zee, what happened? Are you alright?"

Casey hugs his sister, keeping her from approaching the battered and bruised Zee. "Please, Ro. Let him rest a moment. I'm sure he'll tell us what happened when he comes to." Casey struggles not only with Ro, but with his own composure. Everything is going downhill so fast. His boss blackmails him, then Ro becomes pregnant, and now this… (_Why is this happening? Why?_)

"Oh, Zee…" Ro can't help but sob at the sight of him. "His robot body would normally repair itself within seconds, but now…"

Bucky is also curious as to why Zee has not repaired himself. He gathers his laptop and his backpack together and tries to move the coffee table a little closer to the couch. After Bennet helps move the table, Bucky carefully spreads Zee's jacket open and gently lifts his T-shirt. There are even bigger bruises on Zee's torso than on his face. Ro shudders at the thought of what kind of beating Zee took while looking for her.

Bucky gathers his probing wires, inserting them into his laptop first before he slowly and carefully injects the other ends through Zee's bruised torso. As gentle as Bucky tries to be, the jabbing startles Zee into sitting up and swinging his arms around. He tries to see, but his eyes are so bruised they're swollen shut.

"No! Stop it…! Get away from me!"

Bucky barely dodges the swings as he scrambles away with his laptop like a mother with her child. The coffee table, however, gets kicked aside and topples over as Zee stands up and continues swinging is arms as though he's fighting. He must think he's still being attacked. Bucky stops near the staircase. "Zee! Zee, it me! It's Bucky! Calm down!"

Bennet prepares to jump in, hoping he won't have to use his gun. Zee, being a synthoid, is still stronger than everyone else here. Casey continues to keep Ro at a distance, but her voice is beyond his control.

"Zee! Zee! Can you hear me? Zee!"

Upon hearing Ro's voice, he stops swinging his arms and tries to look around. "Ro...? Ro…where are you?"

"Yes, Zee, I'm here. We're safe now. We're at Casey's. Please, Zee, calm down. It's all right now."

As he listens to Ro's soothing voice, he calms down. He lowers his arms and starts breathing heavily. "Ro…"

Now Bennet makes his move. He approaches with extreme caution. "Zeta? It's Bennet. We're all back at the apartment now. Rowen made it back, safe and sound." He slowly and carefully places a hand on Zee's shoulder, in case he's injured there, too.

"I… I can't see. It…hurts...so much…"

Bennet guides him back to the couch. "You took quite a beating out there, Zeta. But you're safe now. Come back to the couch. You need to lie down. Hold still, now." He gently takes off Zee's coat and T-shirt. Zee cooperates, but he can't help but wince at the pain he endures. Once everyone sees the bruises all over his upper body, they understand why he's in so much pain.

Soon Zee is back on the couch. Casey and Ro lift the coffee table back in place so Bucky can carry on with his analysis. This time Zee concentrates on breathing while Bucky carefully inserts the probing wires through his bruised skin. That's when Bucky can't help but notice that Zee can…breathe?

While Bennet watches Bucky run his computer analysis, Casey takes Ro to the kitchen. Ro takes a seat at the kitchen table while Casey pours her a glass of orange juice. Ro slowly sips from the glass. "Thanks."

Casey takes a seat across from her. "So…how are you feeling?"

Ro takes another sip. "Why is this happening? This morning started out so great. I went to register for classes, ready to finally get my diploma. The next thing I know, your boss demands he interviews me, or else; Zee get himself beat up while searching for me; and to top it all off…I'm carrying his baby. I'd say that all adds up to me feeling…just awful. There's no way I'm going to get any sleep tonight. What am I going to do, Casey? There's no way I can do that interview. He's obviously going to ask me questions I cannot answer: the NSA, my relationship with Zee… It's going to be a disaster, I just know it! Let's face it; we never should have come here. Your job wouldn't be on the line if not for me…"

"Stop it, Ro. Just stop it!" Casey could not take anymore. "This may sound like crazy talk, I know…but in spite of all this, you have no idea how good it feels to finally have my sister back after all these years." The tears are beyond his control. "You don't know how helpless I felt when Child Services came for us, after Grandma and Grandpa were declared too old to look after us. And to make matters worse, they said there was no way we could remain together in foster care. I didn't even get the chance to say good-bye; not to you, not even to our grandparents… I envy the fact that you can't remember any of that. You don't know how many nights I cried in my sleep. You don't get over stuff like that overnight! It's just that… It's just… I kept hoping that you'd be okay, that you'd find someone… Who knew that that someone would be…?" He gestures toward Zee. "I'm telling you, Ro… If not for Jensen… I… I'd…handle…this…better…"

This is just too much for Casey. He breaks down and cries at the kitchen table with his face buried in his hands. Ro also has tears in her eyes, as well as queasiness in her stomach. But she holds it in; she does not want to throw up. (_What irony… He envies that I can't remember… I envy that he can…_)

She hurries across the table and hugs her brother…and prays for a miracle that will end this downward spiral that they're in.

Bennet can't help but listen in on the siblings. He'd rather not come between them right now, and seeing Bucky work on Zeta sends a little shiver up his spine. Any NSA scientist would give anything for this opportunity, but they would not be so gentle, and Zeta would not be so calm about it either. So he picks a spot out of everyone's way – the bottom of the stairs should do for now – and tries to think of something – anything – he can do to help.

That's when his foot knocks something. He looks down to find a small yellow box with a blue ribbon. He picks it up. It must have fallen out of Zeta's pocket when he was helping him take it off. It's just the right size for… (_Oh, dear God! It's the ring! I'm too late! He's already bought the wedding ring!_)

With the little present held tight in his hand, almost squeezing it, he sits at the bottom of the staircase and tries to think about what he should do. Any moment now, this purchase will show up on Zeta's cred account. West will see it, and then Lemac will see it…

Everyone's thoughts are halted at the sound of a phone ringing. At first, Bennet thought it was his cell, (_Oh, no! It's Lemac..._) but it turns out to be Casey's phone. No one is eager to answer it. Who in their right mind would be calling at this late hour, anyway? After a few more rings, a voice message says…

"MacCurdy? This is Jensen. Look, I know it's late, but I just want you to know that…I'm… I'm calling off the interview. Your sister does not have to show up tomorrow. And…you can… You can take the day off, too… Look, something big has come up…so, don't worry about it, okay?"

All's silent, even Zee's breathing.

MEANWHILE…

B.D. Commander is starting to run low on his favourite brand of Scotch. (_What a night!_)

First he gets a report from Agent Jack about running into an old friend of his who happens to work at the Chronicle and finding out that Jensen interviewing Rosalie Rowen, of all people. Who would have thought that Brother's Day would be doing the National Security Agency such a tremendous favour by convincing Jensen to call it off? But he had to do it. If people found out that a killing machine was running loose in their city, it would cause a panic. Despite what the NSA says about his organization, he is not the one letting machines replace people. It's just a matter of time before the horrible truth about the Infiltration Units is exposed, and Brother's Day will put a stop to them once and for all…

(_...And then everyone will see who the real terrorists are._)

Thankfully, Sweete pulled through again. He and his team were able to grab hold of Jensen and secure all of his blackmail tapes, including the ones in his office. It pays to be well-connected.

But then, Jack sends him yet another report. It seems that while Sweete was picking up Jensen, Zeta happened to be in the area and witnessed the incident. According to Jack, Zeta, MacCurdy and Agent Bennet left the apartment building in a big hurry, and were heading for what he later learned were places to register for Correspondence courses. They later split up in different directions, with the synthoid heading for the park.

B.D. Commander can only assume that they were searching for Rowen, since Jensen was forcing her into an interview. But why search for her at a Correspondence Course office? Was she actually trying to go back to school? Who would've thought?

And what was Bennet doing there? I know he's been assigned to hunt down Sweete, but why would he get Zeta involved? Zeta doesn't want to work for the NSA anymore. Isn't that why he was on the run in the first place?

Nevertheless, Jack continued his surveillance on the synthoid since he's the primary target. After walking all through the park, Zeta went straight to the Chronicle building and arrived just in time to see Sweete drive away with Jensen. (_Great! He must've thought that he could persuade Jensen to leave Rowen alone. So much for artificial intelligence! And now he knows Sweete is in the area._)

As Sweete drove away, Zeta tried to run after him. He was heading toward the alley entrance Jack was hiding in. That's when Jack made his move. He grabbed Zeta, pulled him into the alley and attacked him; made it look like a simple mugging. Agent Jack is one of Brother's Day's most skilled fighters. Even though he knew he couldn't destroy Zeta by himself, he also knew that if Zeta tells Bennet what he saw, it would jeopardize everything. Zeta tried to defend himself from 'the mugger', but Agent Jack was not going to let him get away unscathed.

It truly pays to have competent employees.

But the next part of Jack's report can only be described as…disturbing.

Jack anticipated that Zeta's titanium alloy would be hard on his hands, so he wore titanium knuckle braces under his thick gloves. Much to Jack's surprise, he discovered hitting Zeta was not as 'hard' as he thought it would be. He also noticed that his blows did not cause Zeta's holographic image to shut down at all. Zeta did, however, manage to acquire severe bruising whenever he was struck. No matter how many times he struck the synthoid, his human-like image remained intact…bruised skin, ripped clothing, and maybe even some 'broken bone' imagery, but still intact.

Jack could not believe how easy it was to overpower Zeta. The synthoid barely put up a fight. It was like clobbering a science nerd during his high school years.

B.D. Commander knew that Rowen had bought him real clothing to wear, but how could a synthoid's holographic image be bruised? It was almost as though Jack was…beating up...a human being?

(_No! That's just not possible! Synthoids were made to mimic humans, not become humans! There's no way for a robot to become human…on one hand… And yet, this is Zeta we're talking about... He's not like the other robots, thanks to that crazy scientist, Selig._)

He scans the report again. Agent Jack did not have enough time to fully examine his work. He heard police sirens and fled from the scene. Once he got to a safe distance to continue spying, he saw that the police car sped past the alley. It must have been responding to another emergency and just happened to be heading past the area. The synthoid made no effort to flag it down, however. By the time he finally got to his feet, the police car was long gone. When Zeta was finally able to stand, he slowly made his way toward the apartment building where Casey MacCurdy lives, leaning on the walls every step of the way.

Agent Jack is positive that he did not attack someone else by mistake. The synthoid has been using the same 'Zee' image for years, and Jack has been following him ever since he and his girlfriend journeyed to San Francisco. There's no doubt in his mind that that was indeed Zeta. Somehow, his hologram has become more…real.

Jack concludes his report by mentioning that once Zeta started making his way back to Casey's apartment; Jack stopped by the fight scene and noticed small traces of what looked like fresh blood. He is certain it's not his blood since Zeta did not fight back as well as first anticipated. He used his handkerchief to collect a sample of the blood, and quickly dropped the sample off at a nearby 'contact spot' where another B.D. agent picked it up and delivered it to B.D. Commander's secret lab.

That was nearly two hours ago. B.D. Commander has two of his night-shift scientists working on the 'blood sample'. (_Unbelievable! A robot is supposedly turning into a real human. Am I to believe that Zeta is the next Pinocchio? More like a Frankenstein monster!_)

Agent Jack is presently continuing his surveillance of Zeta, who made it back to the apartment and is now being looked after by his friends.

A few minutes later, his secretary knocks on his door before entering…with extreme caution. "Excuse me, sir, but, according to your instructions, you wanted to see this report the minute it came from the lab." B.D. Commander simply nods his head as she places the slightly thick folder on his desk, and then quickly returns to her desk, closing the door behind her.

After taking another sip ofthe last of hisScotch, he grabs the report labeled "Zeta Blood Test", takes a glance at its contents…

…and nearly chokes.

"No… No! This can't be right! This just can't be…! That crazy old coot…! What has he done…? How could he…?" B.D. Commander is now out for blood as he storms out of his office with the report clenched in his hands on the verge of being ripped to shreds. (_When I get my hands on Selig…! He probably has no idea what he's done…but, one way or another, he's going to tell me all about it!_)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Don't worry, folks. There's more to come. Please stay tuned.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

YES! After months and months of deliberation, editing, consideration, editing, research…and a whole lot of editing I might add, I have finally figured out how to continue with this story! There will be more chapters to come, I promise.

Until then, here is…

**Chapter Sixteen**

Tom Jensen has cancelled the interview. Casey has the day off…

Casey plays the recording for the umpteen-billionth …well, more like twenty-fifth, but who's counting?

"Okay, Casey. That's enough." Now it's Ro's turn to hold Casey at bay. "You'll wear it down if you keep messing with it."

Bucky and Bennet breathe a sigh of relief. They couldn't bear to hear it again. And yet, no one could figure out why Jensen had a change of heart at the last minute.

But on the bright side, Ro is out of danger. Everyone now concentrates on helping Zee. His eyes are still bruised and swollen, but at least he's breathing normally. After a quick computer scanning, Bucky can see that the nanonites have created a set of lungs inside Zee's chest cavity, which explains why Zee can breathe like a human. And a closer inspection shows there's a heart forming as well. These nanonites are wasting no time in giving Zee human organs, but the fact that his body isn't healing as fast as it should is still quite disturbing.

Bennet interrupts his train of thought. "Bucky, it's late. We should let Zeta sleep. Maybe these nanonites will repair themselves on their own during the night."

Bucky sighs again. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

Zee's body twitches as Bucky removes the wires as tenderly as possible, but once the last wire is taken out, Zee's breathing becomes more relaxed. As Bennet looks on, he can't help but think about the last time the NSA 'examined' him. He was so relieved that he had finally captured the renegade synthoid, thinking that the nightmare was finally over. He remembers how Zeta was secured to the metal table, about to have his memories erased… He didn't notice it then and there, but…

Zeta was scared. He was very scared.

But with Bucky, Zeta has no problem whatsoever. That's because Bucky respects Zeta's desire to be free, unlike the NSA. Zeta may not be Top Priority right now, but if they find out about these nanonites, being reprogrammed will be the very least of his worries.

It suddenly occurs to Bennet that Commander Lemac is probably wondering where he is. He didn't plan to be away this long. He needs to come up with a really good excuse when he gets back…

"Listen, everyone…" Casey says, "…It's too late to be traveling anywhere now. Bucky, Bennet…why don't you spend the night here? You'll be right here if Zee's condition changes."

Bennet agrees to make due with the pull-out sofa opposite Zeta, while Bucky shares with Casey. Rowen brings two sets of pillows and white blankets. As Bennet claims his set and prepares the sofa, he pretends not to notice how Rowen tenderly removes his shoes, slowly unbuckles his belt and pulls it off, helps him raise his head and chest just high enough to insert the pillow underneath, and then unfolds the blanket, covering him up to his neck.

With the sofa finally folded out, Bennet takes off his shoes and shades and tucks himself in. He closes his eyes, pretending to be oblivious to Rowen as she whispers softly to Zeta. No doubt that it's to help him fall asleep, especially since they won't be sharing their bed. A few minutes later, the lights are turned off. Bennet hears light footsteps heading upstairs. Rowen is heading upstairs.

He then remembers the little box in his pocket. He moves it from his pocket to have another look at it. Zeta may be safe from Jensen, at least for now; but he needs to know about his purchases being monitored. Zeta hasn't told her about the dress yet, so it's obviously meant to be a surprise. And now that he's bought the ring…

RRRRRRRRRR…

…there's no doubt in Bennet's mind…

RRRRRRRRRR…

…Zeta wants to propose…

RRRRRRRRRR…

Bennet opens his eyes. (_What is that noise?_)

RRRRRRRRRR…

Bennet slowly lifts his head. All the lights are off, even in the kitchen. Everyone else is upstairs. It sounds like its coming from… (_Good Lord! I don't believe it! It's Zeta! He's…snoring?_) Bennet is flabbergasted. This can't be happening. Do all the infiltration units snore like this? How could Rowen put up with that noise night after night?

Nevertheless, with a heavy heart, he approaches the sleeping human/synthoid.

"Zeta…" Bennet says softly. "Zeta, wake up…Zeta?"

Zee stirs, putting a halt to his snoring. He moves his head a bit, but his eyes are still swollen shut. "Bennet?"

Bennet takes another quick look at the stairway. All the lights are off. Everyone else must be asleep. It's now or never. "Zeta… There's something you need to know. It's the reason I came here in the first place." A deep breath later he adds, "Agent West has been assigned to observe your purchases with your cred card. No doubt Lemac thinks that Miss Rowen might go on one too many shopping sprees…"

"No…!" Zee whispers loudly. "No… She isn't like that…!"

Bennet eyes the stairway again. He can't risk waking the others up. Not now… "I realize that now, Zeta. But the point is West is to report to Lemac the moment the card records any out-of-the-way items. Take that dress you bought, for example. You do realize it's a wedding dress, don't you?"

"Yes… The saleslady said… It's just that…"

"You've had that dress for sometime now. I'm surprised Lemac hasn't come for you sooner. And now, you've bought a ring. If this doesn't grab Lemac's attention, nothing will. When do you plan on marrying…?"

"A ring…? No! No, you… you're wrong. I didn't buy a ring…"

Even though Zee still can't see, Bennet holds up the box. "Zeta, I'm holding a small box that fell from your pocket when you collapsed. It's wrapped in gold paper with a blue ribbon. You're lucky you didn't lose it on the street. If it's not a wedding ring, then what is it?"

"Pendant…It's… it's a…pendant."

(_A pendant?_) Bennet studied the box for a second. A pendant could fit in a box this small, too. (_Okay, so it's not a wedding ring. But still…_)

"Bennet… please… don't tell Ro. Not now…please…please…!"

(_Great! Now I've upset him…_) "I won't tell her, Zeta. I promise… I'm sorry about this. I really am. It's just that…it wasn't easy convincing Lemac to stop pursuing you. And given your present situation, you and Miss Rowen are in no condition to be back on the run…"

"I… I can't protect her anymore… I tried…but I can't…"

Bennet raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I… I looked everywhere…the park… We've gone there a lot. That's when I realized… I was losing my powers. There were moments when I thought I saw her in the distance, but my telescopic vision… It's gone. Then it turns out…to be someone else."

Zee makes a sound that sounds like a sniff, and then he says, "I had to find her. I had to keep her safe and warm, and from Jensen. When I couldn't find her, I was so afraid… What if Jensen already had her? I know it sounds foolish now, but I had to go there… I had to try and save her, before I lost all my powers completely…"

Bennet did not like what he was hearing. "Zeta… Are you saying you tried to infiltrate the Chronicle? Is that how you got hurt?"

Zee sniffs again. "I didn't make it…to the building. I ran all the way from the park, but not as fast as…my speed was failing. And…I thought I knew where the building was, but I couldn't find my internal map system. I tried and tried…but that's gone, too. I had to ask for directions. And when I finally found the Chronicle…I saw Sweete."

Bennet's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"It was Sweete. I saw him drive from the building. There were others…in the car with him, but I couldn't make them out. What if he had Ro…? I…I tried to follow them…" He takes a jagged breath. "…but I was… I was attacked."

Bennet does not like how this is adding up. Sweete was at the Chronicle… (_Did he have anything to do with Jensen canceling the Rowen interview? How did he even know about it? And why would he want to stop it?_)

Zee continues, his voice shaking. "I think… I think I ran past an alley… And then…this guy…punching and kicking… It happened so fast! He wouldn't stop…and…I couldn't stop him."

(_If I didn't know better, it almost sounds like he's crying._) "And when he finally stopped, you made your way back here. Am I right, Zeta?"

"Yes…" Zee's voice still shakes. "I wanted to help Ro. She needed me… I…I failed her."

"Zeta, listen to me. I'm sorry everything happened the way it did, but you must not let yourself be upset right now. Miss Rowen is safe now, and from what you said, I have a strange feeling Sweete had something to do with Jensen changing his mind about her interview. But, right now, you must rest and let your body heal. And thanks to you, we know that Sweete is here in San Francisco. The NSA is more concerned with his whereabouts right now, not yours.

"And Zeta… In the past, it was just you and Miss Rowen protecting each other. Things have changed since then. You now have Casey, Bucky…and me, too. We're all going to do everything we can to help you deal with becoming human. I'll make sure Titus Sweete remains Top Priority with the NSA. You don't have to run from them anymore, understand?"

Zee's breathing sounds a little more relaxed. "Understood."

"That's better. Now you go back to sleep. We'll check on you in the morning." Bennet heads back to the pull-out bed.

"Bennet?"

"Yes, Zeta?"

"Thank you…for keeping the pendant safe."

(_The pendant!_) Bennet had forgotten all about it when Zeta mentioned Sweete. It's still in his hand. He decides to hang onto it for now. Chances are Zeta will wait until he fully recovers before giving it and the dress to Rowen. But as Bennet climbs back into bed, he can't help but wonder how long Lemac will allow Zeta to make purchases on the cred card. And when Zeta does try to marry Rowen, how would Lemac handle it?

RRRRRRRRRR…

And now he wonders how he's going to sleep through Zeta's snoring…

But Bennet isn't the only one who's having trouble sleeping…

The lights upstairs were indeed off, but Ro was far from sound asleep. She thought a cool drink of juice would help her relax, considering her condition. But once she heard Bennet and Zee talking, she remained hidden in the darkness, and listened in on every word.

At first, Ro wanted to pound Bennet for waking Zee and upsetting him like that. She had just put him to sleep. But because she held her ground, she now knows about the gifts Zee bought for her, and how he had gotten hurt. And knowing Bennet will do what he can to help Zee does offer some reassurance.

And something tells her he's never heard a synthoid snore before. No good deed ever goes unpunished.

And now that Zee is snoring soundly again, she returns to her room. Once the door is quietly closed behind her, she heads straight for the bed and carefully pulls the white box with the red ribbon from underneath.

(_So this is it. He actually bought me a wedding dress. But when…?_)

Then it dawns on her. Zee wasn't with her when she had lunch with Casey, the morning after they…made love for the first time. But Zee wasn't alone. Bucky was with him. He must have bought it after Bucky did the check-up. And now, he's bought her…a pendant? He must have bought that this morning, while she was registering for classes. But then Casey's boss does the blackmail thing and ruins everyone's day. Didn't Zee say that he saw Sweete at the Chronicle? Why would he be there? Did he have something to do with Jensen changing his mind? Why would Brother's Day want to help her, of all people?

The most disturbing question of all is… Who was able to beat Zee up like that? Usually he's able to defend himself with no problem. But that was before the nanonites took over his body, making him more human. Humans don't have the robotic powers Zee has…or had.

As she glances at the box, she knows one thing for certain… Everything that's happening to Zee – becoming human, buying the dress – is because he loves her. And rather than spoil the surprise, she tucks the box back under the bed and gets herself under the covers. She doesn't know what the dress looks like, so it can still be a surprise. She can wait until he's ready.

Besides, she has a surprise of her own…when he's better enough to deal with it.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Don't worry, folks! Chapter Seventeen is in the works. In the meantime, feel free to review this chapter and tell me what you think.

See ya soon!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

THAT SAME NIGHT…

Curtis always considered himself to be one of Brother's Day's most loyal agents.

He worked his way up the ranks to be one of Titus Sweete's best subordinates. He understands how important it is to follow instructions to the letter, and how foolish it is to question those instructions.

The only time he managed to fail an assignment was when he was sent to fetch Dr. Edmunds from his apartment. Brother's Day still needed his help to infiltrate the Nosis. He arrived at the apartment to find two Dr. Edmunds before taking a blow to the back of his head. The next thing he knew, the apartment was empty; and when he finally made it to the docks, the sub had already left.

It took all his courage to report to B.D. Commander and explain why he was not on the sub. When he did arrive at the headquarters, he was apprehended like an intruder. As far as Brother's Day knew, the real Agent Curtis was had just fled the sub with Dr. Edmunds moments ago.

For four days, Curtis was branded a traitor and held in confinement, under intense interrogation. The Nosis had been blown to bits, but Sweete had been captured and arrested…and Curtis was blamed for running like a coward. Despite the treatment he had received from his fellow agents, he stuck to his story about the two Dr. Edmunds. But then B.D. Commander received information from a spy in the NSA about Infiltration Unit Zeta. The information showed that Zeta was the second Dr. Edmunds, and his crazy girlfriend knocked him unconscious. With this new evidence, Curtis was exonerated and reinstated.

His new assignment is to act as an orderly for Dr. Eli Selig, Zeta's creator.

When Sleig's escape pod was shot down, he and his assistant, Donossa, were captured by the sub. Since then, B.D. Commander has ordered that they be confined in the infirmary while he extracts information about Zeta and the IU Program. Sadly, the 'guests' have been less than cooperative.

And now, as a blindfolded Dr. Selig sits strapped in a wheelchair, Curtis wheels him into the Dark Room. Curtis has been in there before, so he knows what's in store for Dr. Selig. And considering what he had to endure thanks to this whacko scientist, Curtis does not feel sorry for him at all.

The door closes behind him, leaving them in darkness. A moment later, a light shines on a huge desk at the far side of the room. Curtis has never seen such a desk in here before, but what really shocks him was the huge chair behind it. It turns around to reveal a figure in a long brown trench coat. His hands are covered in black gloves, and his face is concealed by a black ski mask, matching goggles and a brown fedora.

Curtis can barely believe his eyes. It's him! It's B.D. Commander…! At least, Curtis thinks it's him. He has never seen the Commander's face. Those who probably have never talk about it.

And now B.D. Commander is actually in the Dark Room, confronting his 'guest' face-to-face… Curtis shudders as he hears the Commander say, "Thank you, Curtis. Bring him to the desk, and then you can wait outside."

B.D. Commander's voice is still the same as if he was outside the room. Curtis can only speculate that there's a microphone hidden under the mask. But he knows better than to just stand there wondering about it. As soon as Dr. Selig is in position, the door opens. Once he's outside and the door closes, he takes a deep breath as though he's been holding it in the whole time he was in there. The thought of having to face B.D. Commander all alone… (_Better you than me, you old quack!_)

B.D. Commander focuses his attention on his 'guest'. "Dr. Selig, this has gone on long enough. I have gone out of my way to ensure that you recover from your ordeal, although a huge part of me still feels that we should have left you to sink with that evil lab of yours. Do you have any idea what you've done? Well, do you?"

Dr. Selig says nothing. First his lab was blown to bits, and then his escape pod crashes into the sea. The next thing he knows, he's being held in what might be some kind of hospital. But he can't be sure, not while he's being strapped to a bed and blindfolded the whole time. What's worse, the 'doctors' only want to ask questions about the infiltration units, especially Zeta. It breaks his heart to be reminded of what he had hoped would be his greatest accomplishment. He had so many plans for that one…

"Dr. Selig! Are you even listening? I'm trying to help you right a tremendous wrong! By creating these IU units, you have jeopardized humanity!" B.D. Commander grabs the only file on the desk. "It's bad enough that you create robots that impersonate the people they're sent to kill, but you've managed to do the unthinkable… You've enabled a robot to actually become human!"

Suddenly, he grabs Selig's blindfold and yanks it off, taking a few white hairs with it. Then he grabs Selig's glasses, which he had hidden in the desk, and shoves them on Selig's face. B.D. Commander is through being nice to him. He wants answers, and he wants them now.

The first thing Selig is able to see is a pile of papers sprawled on a desk. He's not able to read the fine print, but he does notice one page with the words "Wanted" in huge print. Below those words are two pictures. One is the face of a young man. The other is a headshot of… (_Isn't that…?_)

B.D. Commander holds up the wanted poster. "That is Zeta! Infiltration Unit Zeta! You created this monster! And now it's walking the streets, pretending to be a human being!" He shoves it in Selig's face. "Open your eyes and look at what you've done!"

Dr. Selig's eyes are wide open now. And they are completely focused on the human face on the poster. The young man with blue eyes…the black hair…the forelock… (_He looks so familiar… Where have I seen him…?_)

"Don't act like you don't know who this…! Oh, wait… You still haven't figured it out yet, have you? Well, let me explain it to you. The human face next to Zeta is his human form. For years, he's been posing as 'Zee Smith'. After the government had failed miserably time and time again to capture Zeta, they decided to throw in the towel, allow him to run wild and let his jaded past fade away, like another conspiracy theory.

"Do you know why? Because you, Dr. Selig, decided to install a 'conscience module' and not tell anyone! What were you thinking, giving a killing machine extra artificial intelligence? And why did you keep it a secret? You had plans for Zeta, didn't you? Plans you didn't want the government to know about? Would you like to clear your own conscience and tell me what those plans were?"

B.D. Commander puts the wanted poster back on the desk. "And before you go into denial again, let me show you something." He opens a drawer and brings out a disc. He then grabs a small laptop, inserts the disc inside it, and after clicking a few buttons, he turns it around so that Selig can see the screen.

Selig cannot believe his eyes. It's him! It's like he's talking directly to a camera as he talks about Zeta.

_…Truth is I never had the stomach for building weapons, so I put an extra module in Zeta: a conscience, to make him rethink his programming. Imaging if the government knew what I was doing on their time. _

_So you never told them? _

_Of course not. They'd have stopped me… But it doesn't matter now. The module never activated. Zeta became a killer like the rest of them. It's a shame. I had plans for that one. _

Selig remembers that moment. It was on the Nosis, right before…everything exploded. But he wasn't talking to any reporters. There was only…that man in the picture…

B.D. Commander puts the footage on pause. "I can see it in your eyes, Selig. You finally recognize him. He…is…Zeta! Your stupid module's been active the whole time! That's why he's been on the loose all this time…looking for you! And when he did find you…you had no idea who he was." After a deep breath he adds, "You know, Selig, for such a brilliant scientist, you're not very smart. With all that technology at your disposal, you create a special module for that one robot; and yet, it never occurred to you to keep track of it once the government let it loose on the world. All it knew what to do was run from the NSA." He goes through the file and pulls out another wanted poster for Selig to see. "It was this smart-aleck street urchin, of all people, who made it realize that it needed to find the person who made him. She's been by its side ever since, although I'm sure the unlimited cred card it carries has something to do with that."

(_That girl…_) Selig suddenly remembers her, too. She really was by that young man's side both times…

His mind wanders back to a time when the Nosis was still intact; when he was ordered to drop whatever he was doing to lead a team of scientists to create robots. But they were not to be just ordinary robots, they would be synthoids: synthetic humans. The government wanted these synthetic humans to impersonate wanted criminals in order to infiltrate their secret organizations and destroy them from within.

But in order to do that, they had to be equipped with weapons that would put a small army to shame; ideal for getting rid of anything or anyone who stood in their way…even the people they were impersonating.

How it sickened Selig to have been put in that situation, but he wasn't in a position to say 'no'. So, with a heavy heart, he went to work creating the government's new toys; and it took everything he had not to get sick. The very idea of making these things in order to kill people… (_What if they kill someone who turns out to be innocent? What happens then?_)

That was not the kind of legacy Dr. Eli Selig wanted to leave behind…

B.D. Commander puts the poster back in the folder. (_Selig still won't say anything. How can he still be in denial? Perhaps it's time I play the trump card…_) "Listen, Selig. You need to understand how dangerous these synthoids have become. They will replace humanity as we know it unless they are stopped. And Zeta is the most dangerous one yet. Not only does it have artificial intelligence, it also has nanonites."

(_Nanonites…nanonites…_) And now, another flashback comes to Selig's mind…

A few years back, he had just finished another science lecture when he ran into a fellow classmate from his university years. He could barely remember her name, but he listened as the former classmate, now a college professor, went on and on about her husband, children and grandchildren.

It was the most painstaking forty-five minutes of his life.

It made him think of all the years he wasted burying himself in his studies, too busy to enjoy life and what it had to offer. He wasn't a young man anymore, and now that he was working for the government, he had even less time to socialize than he could have had during his university years. His chances of building a family for himself slipped through his fingers a long time ago.

He knew adoption was out of the question; his schedule with the government kept him away from his home for weeks, even months at a time. And his age would also be a big concern. So he decided to work on a special off-duty project between assignments. Most of the work done on this was on his computers at home. He did not want to government to know about it. This was something he had to do for himself. If it worked, it would be a legacy he can actually be proud of…

B.D. Commander is ready to jump over his desk and shake the living daylights out of Selig, but he knows better. He is not going to give this old coot the satisfaction of thinking that he is crazy in any way. Selig is the madman, not him! Selig created these robots. Selig has those things killing people and replacing them. Selig is the threat to humanity…and one way or the other, B.D. Commander is going to make him see the error of his ways.

Sadly, this way just doesn't seem to be working.

After taking a deep breath, he blindfolds Dr. Selig and returns to his desk. Using a remote control unit hidden in his desk, he opens the door. Curtis, who has been waiting patiently, is slightly startled as he had no warning. Nevertheless, he peers through the entrance, waiting for instructions.

"Take him back to his room, Cutris. There's nothing more for today."

Curtis does as he is told. As he wheels Dr. Selig back to his room, he can't help but wonder what was said in the Dark Room. Once that door is closed, the room is completely sound-proof. Nothing would please Curtis more than having the chance to interrogate Selig his own way. Of course he knows better than to pull a stunt like that; he'd never risk being confined in that cell again. But judging from the way B.D. Commander spoke just then, Curtis can only assume that Selig was being uncooperative as usual.

Once inside the infirmary, a nurse is waiting by the bed with a needle. Her orders are to keep Selig sedated just enough so that he can't put up a fight. After the injection, it's up to Curtis to move Selig's body from the wheelchair to his bed. Even though he's been sedated, he must be strapped to the bed. Escape is not an option.

Now that Selig is 'tucked in', Curtis calls it a night. His shift is finally over. The 'night staff' will tend to Selig's needs while he gets some rest. He hurries to the locker room to change out of his orderly uniform and into a construction worker outfit. He would prefer something more casual, but if he wants to keep working for Brother's Day, then part of the job requires him to dress accordingly when coming to and from the elevator connecting the secret underground organization to the construction site on the surface. It was a warehouse, but now that neighbouring warehouses are being converted into office space, B.D. Commander has decided his should do the same to avoid any suspicion.

For Curtis, it's a small price to pay. Dressed like all the other construction workers, he can move about casually to the parking lot. And as he drives to his apartment, he has the satisfaction of knowing that Dr. Eli Selig isn't going anywhere. The NSA thinks he's dead; and even if they were looking for him, they'd never think to look in an active construction site…

And best of all…his days of manufacturing killer robots are over.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Finally! A chance to write...

**Chapter Eighteen**

THE NEXT MORNING…

It's 8:30 a.m., and Tom Jensen, CEO of the San Francisco Chronicle, is calling in sick. He calls his right-hand man, Kevin; and then sends an e-mail announcing that due to his 'illness', the Rowen interview has been cancelled for today, and is on hiatus until further notice. Absolutely no one is to even think about going near Rowen until he says otherwise.

And now he sits in his kitchen staring at his mug of coffee, wondering how he's going to make it through the rest of the day. He does not have the cold or the flu, but he has never felt so sick in all his life.

He had Studio A all set up, he had a carefully-planned list of questions for Rowen to answer, and he even had contacted a team of psychiatrists to do a follow-up segment on Stockholm syndrome afterward. He was going to remind those rooky anchormen how an Emmy Award is properly won.

And nobody was going to get in his way. Not MacCurdy. Not Zeta. Not the NSA. Not anyone!

But then Brother's Day, the infamous terrorist group, actually had the gall to tell him it would be in his best interest to cancel the Rowen interview. And then, if that wasn't bad enough, Titus Sweete himself 'escorted' him home. The next thing he knew, all his blackmail tapes were gone. Chances are the copies he kept in his office are gone, too. (_This can't be happening…! This just can not be happening!_)

For three years she ran from the law, had an unnatural relationship with a killer robot and then the NSA decided to call it quits. And now, they walk the streets like nothing happened, taking their 'relationship' to the next level…

It's not right! Zeta is a machine! It always had been, and always will be! Machines were never meant to be used this way! Never! Its government property and Rowen has turned it into a sex toy! She's insane! And the government is doing nothing about it!

The worst part of it all is…Brother's Day was right.

The more he thinks about it, the more he realizes that what he wanted to do probably would have done more harm than good. Sure, the people would have known the truth about Rowen and the government making killer robots, but the fact that these things can impersonate anyone would make people suspicious of anyone they come in contact with. Humans are easily scared by what they don't understand, and causing a panic is not how to win an Emmy.

It took a terrorist group to remind him of that.

And now, he's keeping his window curtains closed. The weather outside is perfect, but he dares not go outside for fear of being watched by Brother's Day. He sighs. Of course they're watching him. They kidnapped him from his own news building with ease. They held him prisoner long enough to get their point across. They brought him back to his own apartment. And they took all of his blackmail tapes.

They did all that without anyone knowing. No police, no NSA. That just isn't possible…unless… (_Dear God! Brother's Day has agents on _my _payroll! It's the only way! All this time he's had people from his organization working in my building! They could be anyone, from the janitors to the security… Kevin! He's the only one who knew about the tapes! Has he been working with them all this time?_)

Now he really does feel sick.

NSA HEADQUARTERS…

The time is now 8:45 a.m. Once again, Agent West arrives for work. Once again, he must inspect Zeta's cred account.

Once again, he asks himself, "Why do I bother?"

After Agent Bennet called off the search, Commander Lemac reassigned him to observing Zeta's spending habits. Lemac's theory is that it's just a matter of time before Rowen goes on a major shopping spree. And that's when the NSA will move in and take custody of Zeta.

At least, that's what he told Agent West.

And yet, Lemac has done nothing about Zeta's purchases. The robot bought a wedding dress, of all things! It is never normal for any robot to buy a wedding dress!

And now, a new transaction appears on the computer screen. It appears to be from Ashford. (_Ashford… Isn't that a jewelry store...?_)

"Morning, West."

(_Oh, Hell, no!_) Looks like West is getting another visit from Agent Samantha Jones…whether he likes it or not. It's time to put on the happy face… "Hello, Jones."

"Well, you look cheerful. Has the shopaholic finally fallen of the wagon?"

"I hope so. It looks like they actually bought something yesterday. Have you heard of a place called Ashford? I think it sells jewelry."

"It does. It's not as popular as Zales or Kay, but they do sell some nice stuff. Whoa… You don't think…?"

"It's the ring! What else could it be! If this doesn't get Lemac's attention, nothing will. We'll finally bring that crazy robot in!"

"Slow down, Slugger! Let's not jump the gun!"

"Come on, Jones. They have a wedding dress. Why else would they go to a jewelry store?"

"West, call me crazy, but it looks more like a pendant."

Now West looks at the screen. There's no doubt about it. No ring, just a pendant. "Why do I bother?"

"What do you mean?"

West could not believe he was talking to her about this, but a big part of him is ready to blow. And besides, with Lee gone, here was someone who was actually willing to listen to him. "When I signed up for the NSA, I had dreams. Dreams of one day become Regional Director or even Vice-President if I worked long and hard enough. But ever since Zeta… Let's face it; my career's been flushed down the toilet. Lemac is in no hurry to go after Zeta no matter what he buys now…"

Jones raises her hand right in his face. "Hold it, West. Before you say anything else, listen… No one becomes an overnight success. Lemac, Bennet, even Dr. Selig; they all had to go through years of rough moments. Sure, they made what they do look easy, but it took a lot of hard work…and maybe a little luck. But ask yourself this: How badly do you want to reach your goal? How hard are you willing to work for what you really want?"

"What I want…" replies West, "…is to do something useful. Anything is better than sitting at my desk day after day, staring at the same cred account for what apparently seems to be NO GOOD REASON…!" West slams his hand on – of all things – the keyboard, causing the computer screen to go haywire.

"Uh… West?"

"Oh, Lord! Please no…!" West prays for a miracle as he puts everything he knows about computer programming on the line to fix this digital mess before Lemac or anyone else finds out, while Agent Jones keeps an eye out for anyone coming. Thankfully, about three minutes later, the screen looks like its back to normal. West wastes no time seeking access to Zeta's cred account. West is about to breathe a humongous sigh of relief, when… "Wait a minute. Now it looks like he boarded a plane to San Francisco yesterday. But Zeta has been living in San Francisco all this time… Oh, Lord!"

"What?"

"This is Agent Bennet's cred account. I downloaded the wrong file!" After saying another prayer, West is able to click out of Bennet's account and retrieve Zeta's file. He takes a moment to catch up on his breathing. A minute later, Jones returns with a cup of water from the cooler.

"Here, drink this." She lets West take a few sips. "Now, what have you learned today?"

"That I almost got myself fired for real this time?"

Jones sighs. "Agent West, you don't really give yourself a lot of credit, do you? When the computer crashed, you were able to fix it all by yourself? How many other agents can do that?" When she's sure no one is listening she whispers, "You also seem to be quite the hacker."

"Yeah, that would look real good on my resume."

"All I'm saying is, even though you may not be 'action vid hero' material, you still have some hidden talents. Don't take them for granted. Later."

West can only stare at Jones as she heads down the hall and disappears around the corner. Then he sits back at his desk and stares at the computer.

For so long, it seemed as thought he just couldn't do anything right. He came so close to writing his resignation and just giving up. And yet he managed to repair his computer. Sure, he broke it in the first place, but still, he got it working again. Maybe Jones is right. Maybe he his taking his computer skills for granted…

Maybe he's taking Jones for granted, too.

He still misses Lee, but it's nice to know not everyone is waiting to see if he'll be fired the next day. She's smart, nice, cheerful… If only she wasn't a dead ringer for Rosalie Rowen. The only difference is that Rowen's a blonde and Jones is a brunette… (_Didn't she have a ponytail before? When did she cut her hair? And come to think of it… Why is Bennet in San Francisco?_)

SAN FRANCISCO…

It's 9:10 a.m., and after a long night of rest, Zee can finally open his eyes. The first thing he sees is Bucky working on his laptop. "Bucky?"

"Zee! You're awake! Your eyes still look a little bruised, though, but it looks like they're healing nicely. How're you feeling?"

"Better, I think. My body doesn't hurt as much… I smell something."

"Casey's making breakfast for everyone to celebrate Ro's reprieve from the interview."

Zee slowly sits up on the couch and looks around. "Have you seen Ro? I need to talk to her."

"She's upstairs. But Zee…, there's something you should know…"

Bennet, who is in the kitchen watching Casey fry up some bacon, glances toward the living-room area and notices Bucky and Zeta in deep conversation. He can only assume Bucky is explaining about the nanonites. A few minutes later, when he sees Zeta trying to make his way up the stairs, Bennet seizes the opportunity. "Need some help, Zeta?"

Zee graciously accepts Bennet's help climbing up the stairs while Bucky pries himself away from his laptop and heads into the kitchen. At the top of the stairs, Bennet reaches into his pocket and gives him the gift-wrapped pendant. "Zeta, listen..." he whispers, "…So far, the NSA isn't doing anything about what you've bought. No doubt they're more worried about when Titus Sweete will make his next move. But this does not mean that they've forgotten about you. I don't want to scare you, but if Commander Lemac finds out about your present condition, he won't give you or Ro a moment's peace."

"Bennet, I… For so long I've dreamt of Ro wearing that same dress and this very pendant; even before we came to San Francisco. To find those exact items here made me feel that the dream was meant to come true. Are you saying I should return them?"

Bennet could not ignore the sad look on Zeta's face. "I'm saying you need to be very careful now. You've had the dress for quite some time now; there's no point trying to return it now. I meant what I said last night. I'll do everything I can to make sure Sweete and Brother's Day remain as Top Priority. But you still have to be careful. If you've made any more wedding plans, Lemac will eventually take notice and take action."

Rather than risk upsetting Zeta further, he takes a quick glance at his watch. "Look, I can't stay much longer. If Lemac finds out I'm here, I won't be able to explain it…"

Zee suddenly has an idea. "Wait. Yes, you can. You didn't know Sweete was here until I had told you last night. You could tell Lemac that you received a tip that Sweete was spotted in San Francisco. You had no choice but to investigate. You don't have to mention that you came to see me, do you?"

(_Why didn't I think of that?_) Suddenly, Bennet's cell phone rings. "This is Bennet."

"Bennet!" Lemac's voice is unmistakable. "Would you care to explain what you're doing in San Francisco? Your mission is to investigate Titus Sweete, not to check on Zeta and Rowen!"

Bracing himself, Bennet takes a breath and says, "Titus Sweete is here."

"What?"

"I received an anonymous tip that Sweete and some of his men were spotted in San Francisco, so I went to investigate."

"I want a full report faxed to me in one hour. It's bad enough that we're allowing Zeta to walk in the meantime, but I refuse to have Brother's Day destroy another IU lab!" With that, Lemac hangs up.

"Zeta, I'm sorry you had to hear that."

"I understand. I need to talk to Ro now."

Bennet goes downstairs and heads for the kitchen, where Bucky and Casey are sampling the victory buffet. "I'm sorry. Lemac's on to me. I need to get back."

Casey asks, "Are you sure you can't stay for breakfast?"

The scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes were enough to fill up his old team. "Believe me, I wish I could. But if I don't report back to Lemac right away, who knows what he'll do. The only reason he's not going after Zeta is because Titus Sweete is Top Priority…for now."

"Good luck, Bennet."

Bucky, his mouth full of scrambled eggs, nods in agreement. Bennet grabs his jacket and hurries out of the apartment.

Zeta, meanwhile, hesitates at the bedroom door. He needs to see her… He needs to talk to her… He needs to fell her warm touch… She means so much to him… He loves her so dearly…

…So why is he afraid to open the door?

"Zee?"

Zee feels a jolt inside at the sight of Ro standing right in front of him. He didn't even hear the door opening. Here she is, in her white sleeveless nightgown, her hair slightly disheveled and a few drops of sweat on her face. But none of that matters to Zee. All he sees right now is her eyes…her beautiful, blue eyes… "Are you hungry? Casey made breakfast. I'll bring you some."

Before Ro could say anything, Zee is already down the stairs. She can only assume that Bucky had told him about the nanonites…but does Zee know that she's pregnant? (_Did Bucky tell…? No… It's my job to tell him. Maybe he figured it out on his own, and now he's afraid to face me._) Suddenly something catches her eyes: a small box. She picks it up. It has yellow wrapping and a blue ribbon. (_This must be the pendant. What else could it be?_) She hides the box under the bed with the larger white box. When Zee is ready, he'll show them to her.

Zee, meanwhile, is in the kitchen trying – emphasis on _trying_ – to figure out how to prepare a plate of food for Ro. He's seen food on a plate before many times, but to actually _put_ food on a plate…? His hands become so shaky…

"Here, Zee… Let me help." Casey comes to the rescue. He gently takes a huge plate and scoops some scrambled eggs, bacon and stacks a few pancakes. The he places that plate on a carry tray and carries it up the stairs while Zee follows behind. At the top of the stairs, Casey hands the tray to Zee and gently knocks on the door before heading downstairs.

When Ro opens the door, Zee hurries to place the tray on the table. He then prepared a chair for her. "You should eat something, while it's still warm."

"I will, Zee. I promise. First, there's something I should tell you. While we were waiting for you to come back, Bucky told us about the conscience module producing something called nanonites. They're microscopic cells acting like living cells. They're creating a human body around your titanium shell. That's why you feel real, especially when we're…together. Did Bucky say anything to you earlier?"

He looks at her with such loving eyes, remembering those treasured moments with a soft smile. "Yes. Bucky said that I have human organs now: a heart, lungs, stomach… Ro, give me your hand." He puts her hand to his face. "Remember when I said I didn't have a real nose? My entire face is real now. I can breathe through a real nose. I can feel your hand on my face. I'm not a robot anymore. It's wonderful, and yet…" His smile fades. "…and yet, I couldn't protect you from Jensen. When I was looking for in the park, I started to lose my powers. And when I tried to follow Jensen, I was attacked. I couldn't fight back. All my powers…they're gone. I never felt so weak and helpless. What if Jensen really had you? I wasn't able to save you…and that hurts me more than any of the blows I felt last night."

Ro could see that Zee wanted to cry. So she gave him a hug and allowed him to cuddle her. She was hoping to tell him about the nanonites making her pregnant, but he's clearly not ready to hear it right now. Then she hears something: a small rumbling sound. She feels Zee's stomach.

"Ro? What's happening to me?"

"It's alright. What you're feeling is hunger pains. You have a stomach now, and it's saying it's hungry. Here, try some of this food."

At first Zee wasn't sure how to do this thing called 'eating'. He's seen Ro do it countless times, but he never thought about doing it himself. Fortunately, Ro is patient with him. First, she has him smell the food to savour the aroma. Then she has him use his new tongue to lick the piece of pancake: his first taste of real food. Soon, he's chewing; even biting his tongue a few times, but soon he's eventually swallowing. He even takes turn feeding Ro. Ro doesn't mind; her brother is a good cook.

She decides to wait a while before breaking the news to him.

MEANWHILE, A LITTLE FURTHER DOWNTOWN…

Bennet is not happy about having to skip such a promising meal, but if he wants to stay on good graces with Commander Lemac, then he has to hurry back to his hotel room and e-mail his 'report' to Lemac.

As the taxi takes him back to the hotel, he wonders if maybe the anonymous tip story wasn't such a good idea, after all. What is he going to tell Lemac? If he mentions Zeta seeing Sweete kidnapping Jensen, Lemac will want to question Jensen. If Lemac finds out about the blackmail, he will definitely drop everything and go after Zeta… And Rowen is in no condition to be going on the run again. (_Let's face it… I'm going to have to say that it turned out to be a false alarm. The less the NSA knows about this, the better._)

After the cab drops Bennet off at the hotel he's staying in, he psychologically prepares himself to receive the third degree. (_This can't be happening… I'm starting to feel like Agent West!_) Just before he reaches the hotel entrance, he passes a construction worker walking down the street. At first, he didn't notice him, but a second later he realizes… That was Agent Curtis of Brother's Day.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

To be continued…


End file.
